Separation
by narnianofcairparavel
Summary: Lucy and Edmund were twins but a twisted plot for the throne led to the pair being separated. With no recollection of having a brother, Lucy must figure out what the dreams that contain a boy, a witch and a wolf actually mean. Rated 'T' for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N** Hello everyone, yes I am back. To all of those waiting for an update on 'Duty Comes First' I'm sorry but I am at a total loss as to where that fic is going, I've had two conflicting ideas and I can't decide so I'm afraid you guys might be waiting a while until I can find some inspiration.

To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this one. I'm afraid I may be a little bit rusty with regards to writing for Narnia so please review to tell me if you think I've done okay…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even Skandar…Okay I own the plotline and a poster…

**XxX**

**P**eople often say, when things seem too good to be true, they probably are. Now, while this wasn't a particularly common saying in Narnia every Narnian worth his lions knew and had experienced it more than once in his or her lifetime.

This being said, it is rather surprising that King Frank had never considered how easily his own perfect life could crumble around him. You see, as cliché as it might sound, Frank _truly_ believed his life was perfect; he had the most beautiful woman in Narnia - quite possibly the world- to call his wife and two beautiful children to call his own. Yet it was to be this very perfect life that would be destroyed forever and no one could ever have predicted how tragic the beginning of the end would be.

***x***

It is important for the reader to know that prior to this story, Helen, the queen, had found out that she was expecting the pitter-patter of tiny royal feet. She had developed that queer glow the often befalls pregnant women despite the swollen ankles and throbbing back and beamed happily as her belly ballooned over the months. She laughed delightedly as Peter practised his swords-play with a very battered Trumpkin and snuggled up with Susan who slowly began to read her mother's moth-eaten dictionary for herself.

So, for anyone who had seen her during her pregnancy, the sight of the grey-faced woman laid almost motionless on her bed would have been a terrible shock; in fact it _was_ for her doctors, many of them suspected some kind of sorcery had taken place (given later events it is not unwise to believe they were right in their assumptions). Her dark hair was glued to her face by the sweat that was pouring from her forehead as she gasped through another contraction whilst the midwives cooed words of encouragement.

With a wail, the queen gave birth to a little prince, collapsing into her pillows as he screamed his protests at having been forced from the warmth of his mother's womb.

Helen panted heavily as her son was wrapped up, unable to find the strength to crane her neck for even the smallest glimpse of her son.

"His name is Edmund." She closed her eyes wearily before whimpering as a fresh wave of contractions took hold of her lower abdomen.

"Ma'am?"

Helen was too exhausted to speak and winced again as contraction after contraction attacked her.

"There's a second baby," one of the midwives, an elderly faun, realised incredulously.

The queen cried out as the second baby, a girl, came into the world.

As the new princess screamed to announce her arrival (setting her brother off again in the process), her mother gave a soft gasp before her chest stopped heaving. The Queen was dead.

***x***

Months later, the country wore black and trudged along, trying to go about their business despite the melancholy looks that were permanently etched onto their faces. Some had barely stopped crying since their Queen's death. Others had been too shocked to shed a single tear.

The palace had become an island of misery. The king was barely seen anymore, the eldest of his four children would occasionally be spotted wearing the darkest black velvet garments ever seen with tears constantly crusting their skin. The twins Helen had died for had yet to be presented to the public, many wondered if the baby (no one had announced the birth of twins) had indeed survived the birth at all.

In fact, the princess had yet to be named. Frank could barely look at her, (despite her already impossibly friendly and loving nature) let alone find it in himself to name her. Occasionally he would pass the nursery with the intention of spending time with the twins only to hear them gurgle to one another causing a deep pain in his heart that forced him to excuse himself from that wing of his palace under the pretence of an important meeting.

Peter was the only one who chose to devote his time to the care of his little siblings, despite how often he left the nursery covered in baby vomit or worse. He would sit with one of the babies in his arms and sing some nonsense to them in a soothing voice that could even lull Edmund (by far the more stubborn of the two) to sleep. On one occasion he was found by Tumnus telling his little sister about his day;

"I'm sure Trumpkin didn't _mean_ to slice my fingers, Lucy, he's a nice enough chap really."

Tumnus smiled at the scene, "Who's Lucy, Peter?"

Peter smiled guilty at the faun before returning his attention to the dribbling girl in his arms, gently wiping the spittle from her chin with the cuff of his doublet. "No one else wants to name her, so I did."

Tumnus smiled fondly before excusing himself, trotting off as fast as his hooves would carry him to alert Frank to the news.

Frank half looked up as he heard the faun approaching. "Yes Tumnus, what is it?"

"It's Peter, sire," the faun froze as he noticed the king stiffen. "He's perfectly fine sir. Only, he's named the princess."

Frank raised an eyebrow at the faun, a smile dancing on his unpractised lips. "He has, has he?"

"Indeed, my lord. He refers to her as Lucy."

Frank nodded silently, collecting his thoughts momentarily before speaking again. "Then Princess Lucy it is."

***x***

Only six months after the death of their mother a second tragedy was set to befall the royal family.

While the rest of the palace residents slept soundly, peacefully unaware of what would await them when they awoke, the tiny twins were gurgling to one another. As they did so, an unnaturally icy wind bit at the curtains above the two cradles, blowing them outwards, casting dreadful shadows on the wall that caused Lucy to cry out for her brother in a panic.

As she squealed a figure emerged from the shadows; frightfully pale and tale in the tiny flicker of light the candle left in the nursery was able to produce. The witch grinned cruelly, observing each of the twins in turn. With a laugh she left them to complete her main objective.

***x***

The chilling scream of a little girl was the first warning anyone received to suggest anything was wrong.

Susan was carted away from her father's chambers, kicking and screaming the whole time despite her usually grown up demeanour.

Peter blinked as he was ushered away from his father's doorway. The glimpse he'd gotten of his father was less than reassuring; the king was motionless and the sheets were stained red. Young as he was, Peter was no fool; there was something very wrong that the grownups weren't telling him.

One of the maids hovering in the corridor noticed his screwed up face and walked over to him, crouching to meet his eyes.

"Sire, do you understand what's happening?"

Peter shook his head.

The maid looked towards one of the stony-faced advisors of the king, silently seeking permission to tell the little prince in front of her the truth. He nodded.

"Your father, the king, has gone to Aslan's country to be with the queen."

Peter swallowed at the lump in his throat and blinked fiercely at the tears welling in his eyes, "has anyone told Lucy and Edmund?"

The maid smiled at the little boy's concern. "I don't think so, would you like me to come with you to help you tell them?"

Peter shook his head. "I think they need to hear this from their big brother not a stranger." he didn't say it rudely, more in that innocent way a young child does when they say something they haven't realized may insult the person to whom they are speaking.

Alone, Peter walked towards the nursery, choking on his tears as he tried to be strong for his siblings. He had yet to find Susan, so far he was being kept away from her and had no idea what she knew, but Susan wasn't his main concern right now. He opened the door slowly, careful not to be too loud and scare them.

"Lucy?"

A quiet noise came from the closer of the two cradles.

"Edmund?"

There was no reply.

"Ed, it's Peter."

Despite the familiar words Peter still received no reply from the cot.

"Edmund, are you asleep?" he past Lucy who croaked indignantly as he ignored her, stopping short when he found the crib was empty.

He looked quickly at Lucy to reassure her before falling over his own feet in his hurry to find an adult to help him find his baby brother.

**XxX**

**A/N **I hope you enjoyed that, although I am well aware it is appallingly depressing. Please R&R it makes me write faster.


	2. Life on Coriakin's Island

**A/N** I suppose if you're reading this you must have enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you. I'm sorry that it was so depressing, I promise this one is more cheerful, although I'm not feeling that way myself (it was results day today…) Anywhoozles, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave a review?

**Disclaimer:** I just found out that owning a dvd of a film that stars someone doesn't mean you own them…

**XXX**

**T**he castle authority had found neither hide nor hair of the little prince after over a fortnight of searching. There was simply no trace of Edmund anywhere in or around the castle; the prince might as well never have existed.

It was while the palace guards were searching that it was decided the remaining royals would be evacuated to live with the old star, Coriakin on his island, safe from any further harm.

And so it was that Peter, Susan and the baby Lucy found themselves ten years later living in Coriakin's mansion, isolated from the rest of Narnia and largely without any real recollections of the childhood they'd spent in Cair Paravel or even the brother they had been forced to leave behind.

***x***

"Peter?"

Peter rolled his eyes jestingly before smiling to his little sister. "Yes, Lucy?"

"Why is your tunic ripped?" the little girl grinned as she pointed to the great tear in the emerald tunic that stretched from his armpit to his hip.

"Well you see, Lucy-Lu, this wicked, wicked little girl that lives on this mysterious island with some dufflepuds decided to try and wield a sword close to twice her size and almost gutted her innocent brother in the process."

Lucy giggled, stopping as she caught her sister's semi irritated gaze.

"Why don't you get one of the Duffers to sew it for you?"

"They'd only make it worse, Su. Remember that dress you loved so much?"

Susan and Lucy both nodded sadly.

"Go change and I'll mend it myself." Susan argued.

Peter groaned. "Susie, it's a battle scar!" He winked jovially at Lucy causing her to cry with laughter as Susan rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare encourage him Lucy Pevensie!" She smiled as Lucy clamped her hands over her mouth in a clearly futile attempt to stifle her almost manic giggles.

Peter grinned and reached for a slice of toast. "Where's Coriakin?"

Susan looked over her shoulder, ducking as a dufflepud narrowly missed her head with the knife he was swinging wildly. She narrowed her eyes. "He must be sleeping. I could hear him pacing for hours last night, it ended up keeping me awake. I think he must be having trouble sleeping again.

Lucy frowned. She didn't like it when their guardian couldn't sleep; it meant he was missing home again. "Why don't we invite Ramandu's daughter to stay again? He enjoyed her company last time."

Susan noticed Peter's cheeks had reddened at the talk of Lilliandil. "He wasn't the only one."

Peter choked on his mouthful as he attempted to reply, spraying Lucy with bread crumbs in the process.

If Lucy had been even the slightest bit more like Susan she would have squealed and made a tremendous fuss of her _ruined_ gown. Luckily for Peter, Lucy simply made a face of faux disgust before brushing the soggy crumbs from her bodice.

"I'm sorry, Lu!"

***x***

Susan's quill scratched against her parchment as she finished her letter to Ramandu's daughter. She heard a soft moan and looked up to see her sister curled up in one of the window seats, her cheek squashed against the glass as she slept. The book she had been reading was balanced on her stomach whilst a cup of hot chocolate was gripped precariously in her hands.

Susan clicked her tongue absently before blowing at the ink to dry it; setting the paper down when she was satisfied it wouldn't create a terrible stain on the satin top of the desk. She got up, removing a discarded blanket from one of the old high backed chairs as she made her way to her sister.

She placed the blanket down by Lucy's bare feet for a moment before gently removing the now lukewarm mug from her sister's chilly hands, smiling as she noticed the title on the book was one she had been reading to her sister since Lucy was barely able to walk. She moved to take the cup out of her hands. Susan sniffed as she noticed the contents of the cup had barely been touched. She often reminded Lucy of the old saying: _'waste not, want not'. _Annoying as it was, it had really stuck with them both so it always came as a surprise when Lucy left anything, whether it be food or drink. She froze as Lucy moaned in her sleep.

"Ed-mund."

Susan frowned. Lucy was having _the_ dream again.

"No, please! Not Edmund. Please don't hurt him." Lucy began to shake; her arm flew out in what appeared to be an attempt to protect herself. Susan caught her hand in her own, tracing circles in Lucy's small palm as she had done almost every time Lucy experienced her dreams.

"Lu, it's just a dream. No one's going to hurt you." She took the formerly discarded blanket and covered her sister. "It's just a dream, Lucy-Lu."

With a quick glance back at her sister's now peaceful frame, Susan left the library to send her letter, trying not to allow her mind to wander to her sister's persistent nightmares. She would probably have to tell Coriakin. She hated telling Coriakin, he would unfailing adopt a guilty expression and nod in that all-knowing way that only grownups seem truly capable of (Susan could almost mimic it). It made Susan feel she wasn't being told something and, being the determined type of girl she was, Susan hated being kept it the dark.

"Miss Susan!"

She turned, trying to keep her expression neutral as one of the dufflepuds came bounding up to her. "Yes, what is it?"

"Master Peter has cut himself again. I've always said he should stop playing with those nasty, sharp swords."

Susan nodded hastily, trying to speed the exchange up but the chief had taken it as a signal to keep talking. A second dufflepud appeared behind the first. "Keep it up chief. Keep it up!"

Susan groaned, excusing herself quickly to go find her brother before she had to pretend to listen to their ridiculous conversation. It had no structure and was so repetitive in nature that it seemed completely illogical to Susan.

***x***

As the three siblings sat down for supper that evening Lucy looked sadly at the empty chair at the head of the table (she began to day dream fancifully that it had begun to be infested with spider's webs).

"Will he ever join us again?"

Susan sighed. "Of course he will, Lucy. Don't be so silly, he's only missed two meals."

It had come out more aggressively than Susan had originally intended and caused Lucy to recoil from the metaphorical barb to her sister's tone.

Peter smiled kindly at Lucy, wincing as his grip on his knife placed a mite bit too much pressure on the slice his sword had left in his palm. "Don't worry Lu; I'm sure he'll be back to normal before you know it."

Lucy snorted, earning herself a glare from Susan which she ignored. "Coriakin, normal?"

Peter inclined his head in acceptance. "Very well, normal for him."

"What is normal and for who?"

Lucy beamed as she saw a figure emerge from the shadows. It wasn't Coriakin, but a faun she knew and loved very well.

"Mr Tumnus!"

"Hello, your mag- Lucy."

Whilst Peter and Susan narrowed their eyes, Lucy ignored his stumble. "Hullo. What are you doing here?"

Tumnus frowned awkwardly as he met the older children's stony faces. They had heard his mistake and, unlike Lucy, they weren't so willing to ignore it. Especially since it seemed the faun had begun to refer to their little sister as 'Your majesty'.

"Coriakin asked for me, apparently it's important. Sorry I can't stay longer, children."

Peter narrowed his eyes at the term children. He was almost sixteen after all. Lucy meanwhile pouted at her friend's impending leave. "Can't you at least stay for a sticky bun?"

Susan shook her head at her sister. "We won't keep you Master Tumnus."

***x***

Coriakin paced his study, turning as a light knock came from the door.

"Yes?"

Tumnus came through the door, his hooves making light taps on the wooden floor as he wandered over to the old star.

"Ah, Tumnus."

The faun shuffled from one foot to the other, uncomfortable under the older person's stare. "You asked for me?"

"Yes. Susan's been concerned over her sister's dreams. I want you to let Aslan know."

"Aslan? Surely he has more important things to- you've heard they think they've located E-"

Coriakin held up a hand. "Aslan will understand. We've been waiting to tell them about Edmund so the timing is rather appropriate."

"You've waited ten years to tell them about Edmund?" the faun's brow's furrowed in confusion. "They've never even heard about their own brother?"

"Has it truly been ten years? My! How time flies when you're old."

Tumnus pursed his lips, tapping his hoof against the floor agitatedly.

"The dreams Lucy has been having mean that Lucy is ready to hear the truth. We couldn't tell Peter or indeed Susan until Lucy was ready. After all…"

"It is her twin that the witch stole." Tumnus finished, now frowning openly.

**XXX**

**A/N**

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love for you to have completed both of the R's. So please review, you don't want to be sloppy and only carry out one 'r' right? Yes, I'm shamelessly review whoring.

I'm dedicating this chapter to two very special people…Emily and Jasmine for many, many reasons but I'll put two below since Emily never seems to be able to get her head round why I dedicate things to her (It's because she's amazing whether or not she'll admit it).

Because you're both really amazing friends who are super-duper supportive (and the only two people I'll ever allow to read my fics before they're finished).

Because you guys are great inspiration and I don't know how I'd write without you two inspiring me. Yes I'm a cheesy ball of clichéd-ness, do I care? No, not really x


	3. Rhindon

**A/N** If you find parts of this chapter confusing…good. You're supposed to, everything will be explained later.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Narnia or Skandar or anything really. It's quite sad.

**XXX**

Lucy was curled up in the corner of her room, crying when Peter found her.

"Lucy!" he gasped, horrified to find his baby sister in such a sorry state. "Lucy, what's wrong."

The little girl opened her mouth but it seemed she had been rendered completely speechless. Instead she gave up and curled herself into Peter's outstretched arms, sobbing into his surprisingly muscular chest.

Peter couldn't bear seeing his normally cheerful sister so upset. He rocked her back and forth, ignoring the dampness her tears were creating on his nightshirt.

The next morning Lucy didn't show up at the breakfast table. Peter and Susan exchanged worried looks and ate in silence, too worried to manage to articulate more than one sentence to one another every few minutes.

"I'm going to check on Lucy."

Peter nodded as Susan left the room, her expression that of complete and unwavering determination. He turned to see one of the younger dufflepuds and offered him a slice of fruit cake (Peter wasn't much of a fruit fan but, as Susan had baked the cake herself, he couldn't really turn his nose up at it).

Lucy turned as her sister came into the room. She could see the poorly disguised disgust on her face as Susan caught sight of the moth eaten old dress Lucy was wearing. If she hadn't been so concerned she would have demanded that Lucy take the blasted thing of immediately and change into something proper.

"Are you alright, Lu?"

Lucy shook her head, tracing her fingertip down the dust covered windowpane.

Susan took a tentative step closer. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Lucy breathed against the window, rubbing at the condensation her breath caused with the sleeve of her ragged dress. "Just a dream." she whispered hoarsely.

Susan cocked her head to the side. "It was The dream again?"

Lucy shook her head, turning to meet her sister's eyes. "He _died._ She killed him."

Susan frowned. "Lucy. You're not making any sense."

"The witch killed him. She _killed_ Edmund." With that Lucy burst into tears leaving her bewildered sister to try and console her. "It's okay Lucy. It's just a dream, no one can hurt you in a dream, remember?"

Lucy made a little noise of annoyance. "You don't understand, Susan. Every time someone hits Edmund I feel it too. I wake up with bruises. When he died," she paused to catch her breath, "I thought I was going to die too."

Susan kissed her sister's head and stroked her soft hair comfortingly. "We'll sort this out. Coriakin will know how to make it stop this time. He promised he'd look into it. By the Lion, Lu! If that doesn't work we can go to Aslan himself."

Lucy brightened at this and slowly stopped crying, ultimately spending over three hours talking about Aslan with her relieved sister.

***x***

Peter was attempting to practice his sword work with one of the Duffers when he noticed a bright light approaching slowly. He removed his sword from against the terrified monopod's chest and turned, blushing furiously as he realised the exquisite light belonged to Lilliandil, the daughter of Ramandu.

"Master Peter!"

"Lilli, you came!" he couldn't disguise his shock (and joy) at her sudden arrival.

"Yes, of course. You needed me." Her soft voice sounded like bells and Peter was quite certain he could listen to it all day and night, if she would let him.

"Where are your sisters?"

"Lucy's napping in the library and Susan's translating some old Narnian runes." he paused when he noticed a quizzical expression spread over the half-star's face, it made her look exceptionally young and, he blushed again, rather adorable. "It's a hobby of hers."

"I never took Susan for one to translate runes."

Peter smiled. "Well she is. I suppose you want to see Coriakin?"

Lilliandil smiled serenely, shaking her head. "I could help you practice, for a little while. After all, it seems your companion has given up the game."

Peter cocked his head, confused, turning when the half-star jutted her chin daintily in the direction of a fleeing dufflepud. "Ah." He pulled the sword that had been abandoned from the grass and passed it to the patiently waiting Lilliandil, looking at his own sword for a moment.

Rhindon had been given to him when he was thirteen; it was a beautiful looking sword, the perfect size and weight for him with a golden hilt and a golden lion head as the pommel. There was a golden inscription on both sides of the blade one reading _'When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death' _whilst the other read _'When He Shakes His Mane, We Shall Have Spring Again'_ He hadn't understood the significance of the lines until Susan happened upon them in an old book of prophecies.

"Um, Peter?" Lilliandil waved her sword as close as she dared to his face.

"Oh! Sorry, my lady. En garde?"

The two of them practised for over two hours, neither of them aware of exactly how much time had passed, too intent on gaining the upper hand. It was only when Peter noticed the shadow on Coriakin's old sundial was indicating that it was now four o'clock they realised how much time had passed.

"Oh! I am sorry. I really shouldn't have kept you."

Lilliandil waved a hand dismissively. "No one knew I was here to miss me. I've enjoyed your company Peter." She walked off, smiling contentedly to herself.

Peter grinned, spinning his sword fancily in his hand, turning to find Lucy leaning against the old oak tree that stood incongruously in the strange shrub filled garden.

"Lucy!"

Lucy smiled softly to herself, squinting at her brother. "Hullo, Pete. Can I join you?"

Peter grimaced for a moment; what on earth would Susan say if she caught Lucy engaging in such unladylike activities?

As if reading his thoughts Lucy laughed. "Susan's still translating the runes. One of the Dufflepuds tried to correct her. She was yelling so much she woke me up; I thought the mansion was on fire. It looked like she was going to explode"

Peter nodded and pointed to the sword, wordlessly suggesting she should pick it up. He spat on Rhindon, wiping a smudge from the otherwise perfect blade with the side of his fist. "Are you sure you can use it?" He called to Lucy; he didn't have to look up to know that the sword was much too big for the ten year old to hold.

"Yes," Lucy huffed. Though she wasn't going to admit it, the sword was incredibly heavy and she'd be lucky if she could swing it more than two or three times let alone get any hits in.

"Lu," Peter reprimanded as he caught sight of his red-cheeked sister. "You're going to hurt yourself. I'm sure we have a dwarf sword somewhere."

The pair spent the next half hour searching for the dwarf-sized sword that Peter had been so certain he would be able to find. They had just finished searching the living room when Peter found himself walking with Lucy one minute and flat on the floor with someone on top of him the next.

"Ow."

Peter opened his eyes slightly wincing when a bright pale blue light assaulted them. "I'm sorry, I really should have been looking where I was going," he managed, standing up when Ramandu's daughter had finally gotten off him.

Lilliandil looked down abashedly. "Actually, Peter it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was in shock."

Peter nodded sympathetically though he was too kind to admit it really had been Lilliandil's fault. At any rate the poor girl looked upset enough already without him making her feel any worse.

"What happened?"

If Lilliandil had looked sad before it was nothing to how she looked when she turned to face Lucy. Her face half-crumpled and tears welled up in her eyes. "I inadvertently overhead something I'm quite certain I wasn't supposed to."

Peter's brow furrowed in confusion. However, he had been brought up to know better than to be nosy. Lucy, on the other hand could get away with any lack of manners due to her age. "What did you hear?" Peter groaned.

"If it wasn't meant for my ears I'm sure it wasn't meant for your young ones either." Lilliandil's voice was firm.

"Indeed," a soft voice floated from the top of the stairs. Coriakin had been watching the whole exchange, Susan standing a little ways behind him, clutching her runes book for dear life, her face ashen with shock.

**XXX**

**A/N **Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, it's really helpful and therefore helps me improve my writing. I just want you guys to know this is the first fanfic I have tried writing which isn't all based on a romance…so this is new territory for me… I'd like to thank all my friends (Especially Jasmine who keeps reviewing and inspiring me to keep writing) for constant inspiration and Emily who always gets sent parts of the chapters I'm writing, whether it's with or without warning. I must also warn you all that I smashed my Ipod this morning (and cut myself on the smashed screen), the reason I am telling you this is that I tend to write my chapters on it and it's now in for repair. This could mean that chapters take a bit longer than normal. As always, please R&R.


	4. The Thickness of the Walls

Peter, Lilliandil and Lucy gaped up at Coriakin and Susan. Lucy could barely focus on her father figure when she'd noticed how distressed her sister was. What was so awful that Lilliandil and Susan had both reacted in such a way?

"Children, Lilliandil, join me in the drawing room?"

Lucy's hands began to shake, she didn't know why but she got the feeling that some dark secret was being kept from them and it had just come to light. She blinked quickly to quell the tears that were threatening to run down her face. Though her vision was now blurred by tears she was almost certain she had caught sight of Peter holding the daughter of Ramandu's hand. The thought made her smile minutely.

The small party walked solemnly into the drawing room, Coriakin dismissing the dufflepuds that had been attempting to dust the shelves, something they were not particularly capable of doing. In fact at least four pieces of Archenland pottery had been smashed during the few minutes Lucy had been in there.

"Sit down. All of you."

There was not a moment's hesitation from either Peter or Lucy, both of whom were interested in what Coriakin had to say. Susan and Lilliandil meanwhile had already heard it, no matter if they had meant to; Susan had been going to tell the retired star about her sister's worsening dreams whilst Lilliandil had been going to do as she was asked and keep her father's friend happy.

"I have asked you in here for a very important reason."

Susan let out a garbled cry which Coriakin chose to ignore. Lucy heard her sister breathe out a barely audible name; Edmund. She gasped causing Peter to turn sharply in her direction.

"What is it Lu?" She shook her head allowing the now irked Coriakin to speak.

"There is something that you need to know," he looked at Lucy and Peter in turn. "Something has been kept from you for the past ten years."

Peter turned from the retired star's gaze to check on Lucy; it wasn't hard to tell when Lucy was upset, she was rather and open book. At that moment, she couldn't have looked more hurt.

"What?" It now became clear that Susan truly was in a state of shock. Had she been feeling well she would have severely chastised her sister for the terribly unladylike manners she was displaying.

"We thought it would be in your best interests for you not to know the truth about your parents or your family."

Peter had been sitting patiently until that moment. What in Narnia was Coriakin talking about? " We know about our parents. They accidentally found their way into Narnia from War Drobe."

Coriakin shook his head. "That is not the truth, Peter. What you have heard and been told are lies. Your father's ancestors were from War Drobe, indeed. Yet neither Frank nor Helen ever came never to War Drobe or Spare Oom for that matter."

Peter grimaced. "No. Our mother came from War Drobe and met a faun. Father followed her in and they stayed until their deaths."

Susan seemed to snap out of her trance at her brother's desperate denial, but she wasn't the only one who wanted to comfort Peter. Lilliandil's hand had found his and was gripping it tightly, earning her a death glare from Susan. Susan was good friends with the star, they all were, but she couldn't help but feel Ramandu's daughter had not right to be sat with them. She had already heard what Coriakin was going to say and Peter and Lucy need their sister, not some half star they saw once in a blue moon.

"Pete, I know it's a lot to take in, but hear him out." Susan sat next to Lucy who immediately shuffled into her sister's lap.

Peter glared at his sister.

"Your father was the King of Narnia until his death, ten years ago. Your mother, Helen, was his queen."

"What happened ten years ago?" Peter asked, while Lucy huffed indignantly. "I mean, why did he stop being king?"

"Your mother died in childbirth. Frank was murdered only months later."

"Our mother died giving birth…" Lucy whimpered, "to me?"

Coriakin nodded his head solemnly. "Not only you Lucy." He added as Lucy buried her head in Susan's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy has a twin, Peter," Susan sighed, stroking Lucy's hair.

"Yes, the prince went missing the same night your father died. Susan found Frank's body, you discovered Edmund was missing."

"Edmund?" Lucy cried, her tears slowing down and drying on her face.

Peter turned to say something to the little girl but was interrupted as Lucy fainted with a small gasp.

***x***

"The little one, the female, she's waking up."

Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes, scrunching them up as bright light assaulted them. "Edmund!"

Susan, who had previously been staring out of the window, nudged Lilliandil roughly out of her way before taking her sister's hand gently but firmly in her own. "It's okay, Lucy. Shhh, everything's going to be fine."

"It explains so much, Su." Lucy's tears began to fall freely. "Oh Aslan! My dreams, what if they're all real."

Susan shook her head. "He's alive, I'm sure of it. I overheard Coriakin talking to someone. They've found where the witch has set up camp. He's been seen there."

"Alive?"

Susan nodded. "Go to sleep, Lucy. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Both Susan and Lilliandil left the shaken girl to sleep. Lilliandil closed the door gently behind her. "She's badly shaken."

"Coriakin should never have sprung so much information on someone so young," the half-star agreed. "According to my father, being tactful was never his forte."

Susan nodded awkwardly before marching briskly off to find the retired star in question.

*x*

The next time she regained consciousness, Lucy could hear agitated voices outside the mansion's medical room. She easily managed to recognise the two voices -she'd been listening to them her whole life. They belonged to Susan and Coriakin but she couldn't distinguish what they were arguing about (though she did hear her name mentioned a few times by Susan who seemed to be arguing more fiercely than their guardian).

She strained to hear what her sister was saying in detail but it soon became apparent that a) the walls in Coriakin's mansion were too thick for anyone trying to earwig and b) the stress induced illness was very physically draining.

By the time the door opened the fatigue caused by Lucy's over exertion took over and she again collapsed.

She drifted in and out of consciousness for almost a week. She would wake to find Peter, Susan or even occasionally Lilliandil watching over her with an over eager dufflepud periodically announcing the 'little lady' was alive. On the sixth day since her original collapse she finally felt strong enough to leave the room, part of her desperate to stretch her legs (and pee without having someone sat by waiting to empty the chamber pot she was being forced to use) the other wanting to find out what she had missed with regards to the arrangements being made about Edmund.

It was only when she heard Peter that she stopped, returning to the room from which his voice was coming.

"How could we not remember?"

"Sometimes we forget things that hurt us, or are too painful."

Peter didn't look too convinced. "So my brain decided to remove any memory of my parents or my brother because it was too painful."

Susan breathed heavily, snapping the book she hand been reading closed. "I'm as upset as you are, Peter. Stop being so selfish just because the rest of us aren't so openly emotional. Who do you think has been hurt the worst by this Peter?"

Peter opened his mouth to speak. "Don't. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. We're both going to be strong for Lucy." As she stopped talking Susan started to cry softly, swatting away Peter's comforting hand on her shoulder before being dragged, without any resistance, into his arms.

Lucy turned from the scene, resisting the urge to join her siblings. She couldn't let them allow their concern for her stop them from taking care of themselves. She had to grow up.

**XXX**

**A/N** Chapter five may take a while because my phone deleted everything I had written *sad face*. To keep me going please, please, please review?


	5. Life at Camp

**A/N** I would like to remind all readers that this fanfic is rated 'T' for a reason. Nothing too bad in this fic, but there is the suggestion of some child abuse. Please don't flame, you have been warned. Reader Discretion is Strongly Advised.

**XXX**

"Oi, Ugly!"

Edmund turned around sullenly. Son of the witch or not it was how all of her cronies had referred to him for as long as he could remember. "Yes?"

"Where arr yew goin'?"

Edmund didn't laugh at the Cyclops's poor English. The humour of their stupidity had long since dwindled. "To bathe, want to watch."

The creature shook its head, sticking its tongue out in an exaggerated show of disgust, before returning on its way.

Finally alone, Edmund wandered towards the little stream that cut its way through the witch's camp. It was by no means an attractive thing, nothing that crossed paths with the witch ever was, but it served its purpose well enough. He dipped his feet into the water, sighing to himself as it massaged his feet. He looked down at them; each foot was covered in whip marks, many of them stretched right from his calf to the tips of each toe. The witch wasn't big on forgiveness. He rolled the sleeves on his grubby shirt up. There were long slashes in his skin, wrapping right round each arm, scarlet against his pale skin.

He checked behind him for anyone hidden in the bushes before removing his clothes. The last time he had done so Maugrim had decided it would be a mighty fun idea to steal all of Edmund's clothes leaving the boy to run stark naked through the camp. Neither of them had found it as funny when the witch decided their escapades deserved a punishment. The witch thought _everything_ deserved a punishment. Convinced the coast was clear he removed the last of his clothes and allowed himself to sink deeper into the water.

He let his thoughts wander to the dreams that had recently begun to plague him. Every night it was the same dream. A girl around his age screaming as his mother approached her, knife raised. She always screamed his name as he screamed hers. Edmund would always wake up shaking; unable to shake the feeling he had seen the girl before. It was impossible of course, since he had never been away from his mother's camps when they ventured out of Charn. There was also the fact that the girl, Lucy, had a distinctly Narnian air about her, high class Narnian too. He had never met a Narnian in all of the ten years he had been alive, this was in fact part of the reason some of his mother's army didn't trust him; for someone who had never seen the country he was remarkably gifted at speaking Narnian and understanding the culture.

"Edmund?"

The boy turned, startled. He was relieved to find it was only Maugrim standing behind him, his eyes averted. "What is it Maugrim?"

The wolf's dark eyes bore into his own, they didn't scare him like they used to. Of course, he was still aware that the wolf was a merciless hunter but, he had never been misfortunate enough to receive such treatment. "_She _wants you."

Edmund nodded, about to stand up before pausing. "Do you mind?"

The wolf huffed and rolled his eyes before lowering his head into his paws.

*x*

Edmund threw his dagger into a nearby tree. Hard. He froze, suppose that tree was home to a dryad, what if he had just caused them pain? He shook the thought off, suddenly glad that no one was around to see him showing off his queer Narnian tendencies. He pulled the dagger gently from the tree, rubbing at the incision the blade had made. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

He dropped onto the wet grass, more annoyed than he had been before. He didn't want to follow his mother's orders. It was clear they were as misguided as the rest of her schemes but no one wanted to argue with her or the General.

Maugrim came to sit by him, his legs splayed sideways in the same way a domestic puppy would sit. The sight of such a powerful beast looking so small was enough to make Edmund chuckle despite his dark mood. "Why the long face?"

"I have a sadistic…" He looked both ways before continuing; you could never be too careful, the woods were full of the witch's spies many of them just itching to report anything that he said back to her for the satisfaction of seeing him lashed. "Witch for a mother."

Maugrim growled, after all his allegiance was first and foremost to the witch no matter what kind of tentative_ companionship_ he had built up with her son. "_Don't_ be a fool."

Edmund paused in a bid to dissipate the tension he had allowed to build up. "I know. Of course, I'll do what she asks, I have to. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Maugrim nodded, bowing his head slightly. The boy was being forced to grow up too fast, everyone knew it and as much as he respected the witch he couldn't help but feel that Edmund would have had a very different life had he been as Narnian as his occasional slip-up suggested. "What exactly does she want you to do?"

Edmund ripped up a handful of grass, carefully shredding each fern-green blade with his heavily bitten nails. "She hasn't gone into much detail. Actually she hasn't really given me any at all. I know it involves Narnians and the royals but that's it."

"What does the queen want with _them_? She hasn't expressed an interest in them since before you were born." Maugrim's bitter attitude suggested there was something deeper to his resentment of the Narnia royals but Edmund chose to ignore it.

"Well, that's all she has told me." Edmund raised his hands innocently as the wolf narrowed his eyes.

"I'm tired."

Edmund yawned involuntarily; he had been feeling pretty drained the past week. It often took him a lot to keep from collapsing. "Maybe I should say _we're_ tired?" the wolf corrected earning himself a tired glare from his companion.

As they walked back through the camp Edmund could feel the hostile glares of all its inhabitants focused on him. Not that this was a new thing, it was simply that he had never been able to fully ignore them. He looked straight ahead, stopping short when he saw the table of food laid out, his mother sat at the head of it.

"Edmund are you hungry?"

Edmund tried not to look suspicious as she gnawed on what he suspected was a human bone. He wouldn't put it past her. "I'm sorry Mother, I'm a little tired."

The witch smiled eerily at him, her almost translucent skin pulling tightly against her bones as she did so. "No matter," she said sweetly. "We shall discuss the plan later. Go to sleep child."

As Maugrim moved to follow him Edmund noticed the witch shook her head. The wolf met his eyes quickly before trotting quickly off to aid his queen.

**XXX**

**A/N **Again I'd like to dedicate this one to all my friends because they inspire me to keep writing and put up with my annoying them with complaints. I got this done faster than I thought I would too, and thanks to Emily I have the witch's plan completely concrete (unless I change my mind which could be problematic). I'd also like to mention I hate my English coursework, it's made me analyse everything I write…Please R&R?


	6. Our Family Portrait

**W**hilst Lucy wasn't the most adept gatherer of information, it has to be said that once she had an idea in her head there was absolutely no stopping her. For over two weeks the little girl had been researching her family history, trying to gain some knowledge about her mysterious twin brother.

"Mr Tumnus?"

Tumnus sighed before looking up from the book he had been taking notes from (it was a Telmarine dictionary he was using to translate some work for Susan who had recently contracted a terrible bout of flu). "Yes, Lucy?"

"Do you have any books on the history of the Narnian royal family?"

Tumnus raised his eyebrows slightly. "Yes, they will be under _N_ for Narnian, and subdivided by_ R_ for royal."

It is probably important here for the reader to know that Lucy was at that moment sat in the library of the faun's new home on Coriakin's island. It was maybe a quarter of the size of the retired star's mansion but the little girl found this fact only added to the little house's charm. It was built into the side of a rock face. She had been visiting him a lot in the past week, eager to escape the once happy home that had now become a dark place full of secrets that her ten year old mind couldn't begin to process. The faun's little home had become her new favourite place in the whole world.

Lucy took a sip from her mug of hot chocolate (Tumnus had a, considerably smaller, mug of his own) before following the directions she had been given. The library was smaller than the one her guardian owned and she was sure there had to be at least a thousand fewer books but she found the faun's library didn't have the stale smell the one her guardian owned had. She liked the soothing warmth that the attractive, though probably ill placed log fire, the crackle of the burning wood had been lulling her to sleep for over a week.

She ran her small fingers along the spines of the books she passed before coming across one she found to look promising.

She returned from her seat, directly opposite Tumnus before opening the book, flipping through the pages before she came across the section titled King Frank and his issue.

There was picture of her father, standing proudly in plum robes with golden stitching and buttons. Beside him was a mahogany table, with carvings delicately working their way up the two visible legs, covered with maps and charts lying in complete disarray. At the foot of the table lay a spotty dog with its soft head perched in the lap of a golden haired little boy, Lucy instantly recognised as Peter, beaming at the painter. Next to him was a pretty though unsmiling little girl of around four, her long hair neatly braided into six separate plaits that joined in a complicated looking criss-cross pattern near the back of her head, with a golden head piece to match her dress.

The king's hand was resting on the shoulder of the most beautiful woman Lucy had ever seen (It was clear from whom Susan had taken her looks) her raven hair fell in cascading waves over her shoulder, her emerald dress complementing the contrasting dark curls beautifully. Her dark eyes shone as she laughed, her hands cradling her swollen belly. Lucy's fingers stroked the illustration. The queen looked delighted to be carrying Lucy and her brother, it seemed impossible that such a healthy, _alive_ looking woman could have deteriorated so quickly after the portrait was completed. Lucy sighed before turning the page, reading the parts about her parents and siblings before stopping at the title _'The Elusive Edmund & Lonely Lucy'_.

Lucy clicked her tongue at the title before reading the four lines. The author, Mr B. Beaver, had found very little to say about the twins other than how the sudden disappearance of Edmund had led to the removal all three remaining royal children.

She sighed softly before closing the book. "Mr Tumnus?"

The faun peered at the little girl from over the top of his book. "Yes?"

"Did you ever meet him? Edmund, I mean."

"Yes, but, only once perhaps even twice. Why do you ask?"

"I have no memories of him. I want to know what he's like."

Tumnus smiled fondly. "He wasn't as cheerful as you; in fact he seemed rather bent of annoying the nurse maids. He would scream if they moved him from you, if they tried to feed him or change him. The king often sent complaints to the staff from his chambers, on the other side of the palace you understand, regarding why they felt it necessary to torture his son."

Lucy giggled.

"It was hard to believe the little nameless princess, quiet as a lamb, was the twin of the banshee prince."

"I was the 'little nameless princess'?"

Tumnus wrapped his hair-covered arm around her shoulder. "Your mother died before she could name you and the king, well the king's mind was so fraught with heartbreak he, quite rightly so, decided he had better leave naming you until he was in a more fit state."

"For how long, exactly, was I nameless?"

Tumnus chuckled at the indignant scowl that had begun to emerge on the little princess's face. "You were never nameless. Well to anyone in the palace at least. Peter took a shine to from the moment he clapped eyes on you, dear. The dear little boy barely spent a minute apart from you, and of course, Edmund. I walked in on him telling you about an unfortunate fencing incident and he was referring to you as Lucy. The name rather suited you even then."

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "_Peter _named me?"

"Yes."

She smiled tearfully at the faun. "Do you think my mother would have liked it? My name, I mean?"

Tumnus swallowed at the lump that had formed in his throat. "She would have loved it almost as much as she loved you."

***x***

"Susan?"

An uncharacteristically unladylike grumble escaped from under the covers making Peter chuckle. He stepped in from the doorway. "Susie, you have to sit up and take your medicine."

Susan huffed but relented; slowly easing her way up from the covers she had been cocooned in only moments earlier. "I _hate_ this Peter."

"Well you should, it does absolutely nothing for your looks."

Susan scowled before chuckling amiably, wrinkling her nose when the laugh became a cough. "Do I look as terrible as I sound, Pete?"

"No. Now open your mouth and take this foul smelling medicine before I am forced to make you."

"When did you become such an Eager-Beaver?"

Peter smiled before moving the spoon closer to his sister's now tightly clamped mouth. "It will make you feel better."

Susan sighed before opening her mouth, swallowing with a look of disgust. "You're such a brick, Peter, even if you are completely stuck on the half-star."

Peter rolled his eyes, gently pushing Susan's shoulders down until she was lying back down on the pillow. "Stop talking such gobbledygook and get some rest. Goodnight Su."

"I love you."

Peter smiled and kissed her still feverish forehead. "I love you too, little sister."

He replaced the Lion's head stopper of the golden medicine bottle, placing it on the table at the end of Susan's bed when he was convinced that it wouldn't spill if it was accidentally tipped. Walking out of the door, he turned to check on Susan, who sighed softly in her sleep, before pulling the door gently closed behind him. As he turned he bumped into Lilliandil, not hard enough to even make her stumble, startling the half- star out her seemingly intense thoughts.

"We have really got to stop doing that," he paused. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Peter blinked.

"I've been thinking, about Edmund."

"We all have," Peter murmured.

"I overheard Coriakin talking to, well I couldn't really see who it was, all I saw was a pointy beard and I'm almost certain my father was in there."

"They were talking about Edmund weren't they?"

"I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Peter, I heard his name said about 18 times, I'm _sure_."

"Did they say where he was?"

Lilliandil stepped backwards. "Peter, what are you planning to do?"

"He's my brother, I can't just leave him."

The half-star sighed and reached out for Peter's arm, which he pulled roughly away. "Peter, you've never met the boy, brother or not you cannot risk your life for him."

"He's not just my brother, Edmund is Lucy's _twin._ I think she has the right to get to know her brother, don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's just…"

"What is it, Lilli?"

"He's been brought up by the Witch, yes?" Peter nodded. "He will have no idea you _exist_. You don't even know what he's been told about Narnians in general. He could take one look at you and decide to kill you without even blinking."

It was at that precise moment Lucy arrived home, stumbling upon her brother and Lilliandil clearly having a very heated discussion. Her face fell as it dawned on her what, who, they were talking about. "But Edmund, he wouldn't. He's our brother." With that she raced up the stairs to her room, poorly concealing the tears that had begun to pool in her eyes.

"Lucy! Lucy come back!"

"Peter, let her go."

"No, this is your _fault_." Even as he ran away from her, Peter could see the half-star's light had begun to dim. He knew he'd gone too far.

**XXX**

**A/N** I'm not sure what I think about some parts of this. I don't tend to write much description as I truly am quite terrible at it so the scene describing the portrait's a little rough. Also, I'm not too sure if I really like the end. Let me know your opinions and thank you for being patient. This chapter was such a pain to upload; I must have tried at least six times and when I _finally __**did**_, it was riddled with mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, please review.


	7. A Full Set

"Lucy, I'm begging you, please, let me in so I can explain."

"No!" Lucy's voice was heavily muffled by the many blankets she had buried herself under. She blinked the tears building in her eyes. "You think Edmund is going to hurt us. He wouldn't do that, I know he wouldn't."

This was the moment Peter knew he could- should point out that Lucy didn't know him any better than the rest of them. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Come on Lu. You know I didn't mean it."

Thankfully, for Peter at least, it wasn't in Lucy's nature to be angry at anyone for long and before the hour was up Peter had been granted access to Lucy's room.

As soon as brother had crossed the short distance to her bed Lucy threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, Lucy-Lu. I didn't mean it, not a single word. I promise."

Lucy nodded against his chest, breathing in deeply. He smelt of roasted chestnuts and honey. "I think you owe someone else an apology."

"When we find Edmund I'll tell him, I promise."

Lucy smiled. "Yes, you will. Although, I actually meant Lilli."

Peter grimaced, smoothing his expression as Lucy craned her neck to get a better look at him.

"I know." Lucy gave him a final squeeze as he kissed the top of her head quickly.

As he left the room he found one of the dufflepuds making his way towards the kitchens.

"You there, have you seen Lilliandil?"

"Ah, the pretty glowing one that you can't take your eyes off of, son of the Oppressor?"

Peter rolled his eyes at the moniker the monopods had bestowed upon his guardian. "Yes, that 'one'."

"Ahh, have you two had a lover's quarrel, she did seem rather upset."

"Where was she go- We're not lovers!"

The dufflepud wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "More lies! Such lies from Oppressors."

"Where was she going?"

"Something about a tree- a tree in the gardens. Yes that was it! The tree in the gardens!"

Peter sucked at the inside of his cheek. "Thank you," he muttered tersely.

Darting out into the garden Peter noticed a faint glow coming from beneath the only tree in the garden and sighed, relieved, biting back a smile.

"Lilli!"

"Peter? What are you doing out here? Lucy needs you."

He shook his head. "She's fine. A little hurt but she's going to be back to her usual self in no time."

"Peter, I'm sorry." The half-star blushed as her companion blurted out the word 'sorry' just as she did.

"I am, really."

"You didn't mean it."

"I could never mean it." Before either of them knew what was happening Lilliandil had thrown herself into his arms in a tight embrace he returned wholeheartedly.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Susan had dragged herself from her bed to sit in the arm chair that faced the window. She frowned in annoyance as she caught sight of the pair beneath the tree in the garden.

True though it was that she had no problem with Lilli, she couldn't shake the feeling that her brother didn't deserve to feel the heartache that plagued him every time the half-star left the mansion to return to her father's island. Peter was heir to the throne, he couldn't rule Narnia if his heart wasn't there.

Susan believed with all her heart there was a Princess from one of the far off countries she had read about, just waiting to marry Peter, some beautiful woman who would love him well and provide him with golden-haired princes. She smiled as though she could actually see her future nephew.

She blinked as Lilliandil moved her head from Peter's shoulder to his chest. As she did so it occurred to Susan that her reasons to hate the union of the pair in the garden below were not solely based on the greater good of Narnia. She simply couldn't bear to lose her brother.

Peter and Lucy were the only two people in the world who genuinely loved her rather than simply tolerated her. If Peter left for Ramandu's island he would take a piece of each of his sister's hearts with him. Lucy would leave her soon afterwards, though she was the less visually appealing of the two sisters she was the kinder and fairer of the two, instantly endearing herself to any who spent more than thirty seconds talking to her. Lucy would be swept away by some prince or lord leaving Susan to rot away alone in her cold, stone tower in the mansion, dreaming of the day when her own prince would come and begin to mend her broken heart.

"We have conclusively located the witch's camp and, of course, Prince Edmund."

Coriakin nodded slowly. "What is our plan of action?"

The faun, a young female, stumbled over a few answer before meeting the retired star's eyes. "It has been thought best we send in a party to bring him home. Of course, the plan requires you permission, to bring him to his siblings."

"Do you not think the boy will feel hostile to having been removed so forcibly from everything he has known?"

"We will only remove him if we feel it will be in his best interests."

"Talinusa, what though has been given to how the plan will affect Lucy?"

"The twin sir?"

"Yes, though she is not my own, I have grown fond enough of the little girl to say I love her like a daughter. I don't want this plan to hurt her, in _any_ way."

"She will not be told any details until there has been a decision on Edmund's future."

"What is to become of Peter?"

"He is now fifteen, yes?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Well, the Narnian lords, advisors and ministers have been discussing it will Lord Protector Scrubb. Loathed as he is to give up the throne to anyone but his son, perfectly horrid little boy though Eustace is, he has agreed that, in the best interests of the kingdom, Peter will inherit the throne on his eighteenth birthday."

"Only two years, gracious me."

"You feel he will be unready, sir?"

"No. He is young but I see so much of his father in him that I am certain he will make a fine King."

"I'm glad to hear it from someone who has had the pleasure of watching the Peter mature."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are some at court that feel that Peter has not experienced life in court for so long that he will have no way of coping. Some feel the Pevensie line should end with Frank, Aslan bless his immortal soul, and give way to the Scrubb line."

"Outrageous. Peter will be king and the best King Narnia will ever know at that."

"Of course, sir." Talinusa paused. "Could I meet the children, it would be such an honour."

"I see no reason for you not to. Susan is a little under the weather right now. She'll happily see you though, I'm sure."

With that Coriakin led the lady-faun towards Susan's room only a little way from his own study. He tapped his knuckles on the off-bronze door of the elder Princess's room.

"Enter."

"Susan, please meet one of the advisors from the Narnian court. Miss Talinusa is working to find your brother."

"It's an honour to meet you, Princess Susan."

Susan smiled at the young faun stood in front of her. "Just Susan, please. I cannot remember a time when I was referred to as 'Princess'. It's a pleasure to meet you, excuse my horrible face. I'm afraid I've been recovering from a bout of flu."

"Horrible face?" the faun quizzed apologetically. "Dear- My Lady, you're so like your mother. Beautiful and yet so modest."

A single tear escaped from Susan's now moist eyes. She wiped it absently with the back of her hand. "Thank you."

"I shan't keep you my lady. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Susan."

"The pleasure was all mine. I so hope we meet again."

Susan coughed, blushing as she realised how awful she sounded. "Coriakin? Could you send Peter up for me?"

Sometime later, Talinusa had met all the three Pevensie children. She smiled at the retired star as Lucy bid her a fond goodbye.

"They are a credit to you."

Coriakin shook his head. "Not at all. They have grown into wonderful individuals with no help from me, I assure you."

"Yes. Well, whatever the case, they are perfect and so like their parents. I'm afraid I must leave you now."

"Of course."

Talinusa looked at her hooves. "I hope the next time we meet you have a full set." She looked up, smiling shyly as the retired star grinned.

"As do I Miss Talinusa."

**XXX**

**A/N** I hope you enjoyed that and I'd love a review, chapter six only got a single one, which was very disappointing considering how much trouble it was to get it uploaded. I hope you guys liked the scene(s) with Talinusa as she was almost chopped out, I hope to give her more storytime but I don't know, it's all up to you guys, so let me know. I currently have a few hundred, dramatic, words written for chapter 8, I hope it will be as exciting as I hope. Please R&R…?


	8. The Wounds the Nightmares Leave

Lucy curled into Susan's side, moaning softly in her sleep as she did so.

"Lucy, shhh."

"Ed."

"It's just a dream, Sweetheart." Susan brushed Lucy's sweat dampened hair from her forehead as she spoke.

"I've missed you."

She smiled softly down at her little sister, grateful that her dream was actually bringing her a little peace. Too often were Lucy's dreams the stuff of which horror books were made.

Lucy's body stiffened suddenly, her back rigid as her breathing turned to shallow gasps. It sounded like she was being choked. "How could you!"

"Lu."

"Edmund," she wheezed, her arms reaching up to claw at the imaginary restriction around her throat.

"Lucy, it's not real."

"Me. Instead." Lucy gasped, a tear escaping her still closed eyes. It was with absolute horror Susan noticed her sister's face beginning to lose colour, her breath barely audible.

"Lucy!" She shook her sister desperately, her eyes blinded by tears as she fought to wake her. She was still too weak to carry her to help; if someone didn't come quickly it was going to be too late to save her. "Help me!"

Lucy made a small choking sound, her hands still swiping at her neck.

Susan heard footsteps passing her door. She swallowed back a fresh flow of tears, desperate to get their attention. "Help us!"

"Susan?"

Had she not been crying already, the relief that now flooded through her would have caused Susan to cry. "Peter, it's Lucy!"

Their brother didn't need to hear anymore, before Susan could get another word out her brother was kneeling by the bed, staring at Lucy in terrified shock.

"What happened?" He whispered as he checked for a pulse.

"I-I don't know, she was fine one minute and then-" Susan's words were cut off by a strangled gasp from Lucy.

"Aslan be praised, she's alive."

"Lucy! Listen to me; you have got to wake up."

"Peter, we need help."

"Wait, she's coming to."

Susan looked down at the barely breathing little girl nestled in her arms.

Peter wiped his forehead. "She's never been this bad before".

Susan looked anxiously at him before noticing a deep red bruise beginning to form on Lucy's neck.

"You've got to be joking.

Peter glared at the mark, his brows pulled together. "You don't think..."

Susan shook her head. "Don't even suggest it. He's fine. He has to be".

The following morning Peter and Susan were sat at the breakfast table, glancing worriedly at the empty spaces at the table periodically.

"Peter, she's going to be fine." Lilliandil's reassuring voice only put Susan more on edge. She nodded thoughtfully, she was supposed to be a grownup after all, it would be petty and childish to argue with the half-star.

The same thought didn't seem to occur to Peter. "You didn't see her Lilli. She was almost blue. She should be dead."

Lilliandil smiled, reaching out for Peter's hand, catching it before he could pull it away. "But she isn't."

"I know you're trying to help, but you don't understand." Susan whispered, straining to keep her voice polite. "Lucy's dreams are special."

"All dreams are special, if you look at them in the right way." The sickly sweet words only served to make Peter more irritable than he already was. "Susan didn't mean that kind of special. Lucy's dreams tend to be connected to her- our brother."

"She yells Edmund's name in her sleep. She claims that when he gets injured she does too. Last night she was being strangled, from what she was saying someone was killing Edmund too."

Lilliandil nodded slowly. "So you think..."

Peter shook his head.

"No, we don't," Susan answered tersely. "I honestly believe that if Edmund had truly been murdered, Lucy would be dead too. I don't know what these dreams mean but I can't deal with the feeling of dread I get every time Lucy falls asleep."

"We need Edmund here, with us. With _Lucy_. It's the only way we can keep them both safe."

Lucy, meanwhile, was cocooned in layers of blankets trying not to wrinkle her nose as one of the Dufflepuds rubbed some foul smelling ointment into the sore marks on her neck, inadvertently causing further pain with her heavy handed and inexperienced clumsy fingers.

"Thank you."

The dufflepud nodded absently before hopping out of the room.

Lucy freed an arm from its tight confines, bringing it up to her neck in an attempt to assess the damage from her wound. It had become apparent to her quite quickly after she had regained consciousness that her ability to speak had become severely limited, every sentence, every word had begun to come out it what could only be described as weak croaks. It was barely possible for her to eat, the pain that assaulted her throat every time she did so made her cry out in pain, forcing her to wave away any offerings sent her way, no matter how appealing they looked.

She moved her hand, frowning at the pus coloured ointment that had rubbed off onto her fingers. The smell of it alone was enough to make her gag, the absence of any substances in her stomach turning her retches to dry heaves.

She moaned quietly, rolling awkwardly onto her side, snapping her eyes open when they began to close against her will. The thought of sleeping now terrified her; if anything was to happen to her now no one would be around to hear her mangled screams. She whimpered, biting her bottom lip in the hope that it might prevent the tears from leaving her eyes.

Another, more worrying thought occurred to her, causing the knots in her gut to tighten painfully. Edmund.

In her dream her brother had been knelt of the floor a little way off from the chair she was chained to, his head bleeding heavily from a deep cut to his head causing his dark hair to clump together, saturated by the never ending flow of blood. It had been agonizing to watch her own twin, her missing piece slowly dying in front of her with no plausible way of saving him as the bonds around her neck tightened with every minute move she made in his direction.

The horrific reality of the situation had dawned on Lucy as she began to lose consciousness, her breaths barely escaping her open lips. Edmund's breathing had turned from shallow to entirely non-existent. As Lucy was shaken from the excruciating agony the restrictions around her neck had left by her desperate siblings, she had watched in pure horror as Edmund's head had lolled into his chest, his body crumpling onto the dust covered floor in an unmoving heap.

She wiped a stray tear she hadn't noticed falling from her cheek. Edmund wasn't dead, she knew, somewhere in the depths of her heart she knew. Edmund simply couldn't be dead. If he was dead, she was dead.

He was probably_ injured_, more so than she herself was, but dead? No. It was impossible for one of them to live without the other. No matter the distance between them, there was a bond as powerful as the deep magic. Lucy was as sure of it as she was that she was of anything.

As long as she was alive, Edmund was too. For now that faint glimmer of hope was all she needed. They would be fine, both of them, if only someone would hurry up and reunited them. Together they could keep one another, and by default themselves, safe if they were together.

***x***

Unbeknownst to Lucy, the twin brother she was so desperately concerned about was curled in a corner, shivering from the bitter cold from the storm battering the sides of the tent. He whimpered softly, his hand moving up to his neck; there was nothing there, it simply felt sore, painfully so as if he had been deprived of oxygen for an extended period.

The only wound of tangible existence was a deep gash in the left side of his forehead. He couldn't even remember receiving it though this wasn't anything unusual; sometimes his mother would hit him so hard he would black out for a few moments. This was different though, normally even when this happened he could remember the point of impact and the throbbing pain coming from whatever wound had been inflicted.

He could deal with the pain; it was not knowing where it, well the wound not the pain, that much was obvious, had come from to begin with. He had never been the type to enjoy a mystery very much; he preferred things to be clear cut and obvious. It brought a sense of security, something he had never had much of in his entire life.

"Edmund? Are you in here?"

He turned towards the tent wall. "No."

Maugrim chuckled, poking at Edmund's shoulder with his damp nose. "Really, I could've sworn I smelt destitution and failure in here."

"Thanks," Edmund muttered, trying not to grimace as the wolf caught his tender neck with his jaw.

"Your head. It's bleeding." The wolf's tone changed from blatant yet friendly mocking to concern in one sentence, never missing a beat.

"Thank you for that nugget of wisdom, Maugrim. I had noticed."

"Don't be so testy, Edmund." The wolf curled his lips into a weak snarl. "I was simply making an observation."

"A darned good one I'm sure."

"Edmund," Maugrim warned, his eyes locked on Edmund's. "How did you manage that, it looks pretty deep."

Edmund nodded slowly. He didn't want to tell the truth about the blow his mother had delivered in case it got back to her that he had been complaining, nor did he want to tell Maugrim of the little girl in his dreams suffering from injuries that almost mirrored his own. "I fell out of bed."

"On to what? A sword?"

"No, there was a rock; I must've smashed my head against it as I fell."

Maugrim shook his head, dragging a claw along the floor in a zigzag pattern. "So you mean to tell me, you fell from your bed and hit your head on a pebble hard enough to make a cut as deep as one of my claws in your forehead?"

Edmund looked at the ground guiltily. "Yes. Only it was a _rock_, not a pebble."

"I see no rocks around here, Edmund."

It was true. As Edmund scanned the tent he noticed, with a sense of dread, there were no rocks, or pebbles to be seen. "I threw it out. Childishly I became rather angered by the rotten thing, I probably shouted at it before I threw it."

"Okay, Edmund."

"You never told me why you came in here, was it really just to insult me?"

"Of course." The wolf snickered as it took in the boy's appalled expression.

"Maugrim!"

"Actually, I was _worried _about you. You've been awfully quiet for days."

"You were...worried... about me?"

The wolf nodded bashfully.

"You have feelings?"

The wolf barked once, crossing his eyes to stare at his snout as if it had betrayed him. "Edmund, you can tell me."

"You'd have to tell her."

Maugrim shook his head. "Just this once, I'll keep it between us. Wolf's honour."

"Right." Edmund sighed; he wanted to tell someone about his dreams so badly. They'd seem more real that way. Besides, Maugrim was the closest thing he had to a friend. "It's a dream, well a series of dreams really."

"Dreams?"

"They're more like nightmares. I always see the same girl. She's clearly Narnian, my age maybe a year or so younger. Every time I see her we are being tortured by _her_. My mother. They're always worse after I've been beaten; I'm forced to watch Lucy being tortured."

The wolf froze. "Lucy?"

Edmund grimaced. "I don't know how I know her name. I just do. She's so innocent; I wake up with her screams ringing in my ears."

"Edmund..."

"It probably sounds foolish but I'm afraid they could be prophetic."

"It wouldn't be a ridiculous assumption; you are the son of a witch after all. You were bound to have some form of powers."

"Am I?"

The wolf cocked his head to one side. "Are you what?"

"The witch's son."

"What? Why on Earth would you think anything else?"

"It's a feeling I get sometimes. Why do I have these innate Narnian behaviours?"

"We all have quirks, Edmund."

"This is different; it's not like preferring pigeon to chicken."

Maugrim dipped his head, "I like chicken just fine, actually."

"They," he waved his arm toward the witch's camp. "_Hate_ me. They don't treat me like I'm her son. It's like a reminder of something they'd much rather forget."

"Edmund, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I think I'm being perfectly sensible."

"Maybe your cut's infected."

"It's not."

"You're probably speaking drivel due to delirium."

"Maugrim, I'm perfectly lucid."

"I'll find a doctor."

"Listen to me you overgrown mutt!" Maugrim to a step back, about to take a snap about Edmund's outstretched arm before noticing how confused the poor boy looked. "I'm not crazy."

**XXX**

**A/N **Edmund knows? What do you think, is he perfectly sane or is it infection from the cut to his head speaking? Longest chapter so far… That's really only because I couldn't decide where to cut it off, it was all flowing so well. The drama's beginning to build huh? I'm sorry if it's not dramatic enough, I always feel out of my depth when trying to write drama, but I felt this time it went pretty well. Chapter nine is going to be…interesting. Please R&R


	9. Bringing Edmund Home

"Sir, a Peter Pevensie wishes to see you."

Lord Scrubb looked up from the plate of pork in front of him. "Peter? Send him in."

A minute or so later, Peter found himself standing in front of a slightly rotund middle-aged man he assumed must be his uncle. "Lord Scrubb?"

"Ah, nephew!" The man removed himself from the throne he had wedged himself onto, making his way slowly in Peter's direction. His piggy eyes scrutinizing the boy standing in front of him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask your permission to join the raid on the witch's camp, to find my brother."

"Edmund? Such a shame that poor boy was stolen. Still, had circumstances been kinder... I might not be standing before you in this very room."

"Yes, a shame." Peter smiled his uncle too busy basking in his own glory to notice the expression didn't quite meet his eyes.

"You look a bit like him you know."

"_Him_, sir?"

"Your father. You favour him rather than your mother."

"Thank you?"

Harold smiled slowly. "Do you remember anything about Cair?"

"No, some parts are slowly coming back, there are no vivid details."

"They did a good number on you."

"Pardon me?"

"You were enchanted. Well Aslan didn't refer to it as an enchantment but that is the best way to explain it. You were not permitted to remember anything from your life here."

"Why?"

"For fear you would try to escape the sanctuary of that old coot's island."

"I see." If he was honest, Peter had never been more confused his life.

"Now you come to ask for permission to aid the rescue of the brother you didn't know you had."

"Yes," Peter agreed tightly.

"Does Lucy know about your plan?"

"No. She's sick; I didn't want to burden her."

"Of course. Poor dear, I'm amazed she has coped even this well."

"She's stronger than she looks."

"Yes. Well that remains to be seen."

"Actually," Peter interrupted, now quite, and rightly so, annoyed by his uncle's comments, "I see it every day."

"And Susan; is she stronger than she looks? I've heard her beauty rivals even that of my sister."

"In a different way, Yes."

"Peter?"

"Yes, Uncle?"

Harold raised an eyebrow at the boy's tone. "Take a look around you. What do you see."

What Peter saw was a bloated old man who totally lacked compassion and had driven a once glorious kingdom to a state of bitter resentfulness. Only, he didn't say this. "I see Cair Paravel."

Harold nodded. "One day, in the not so distant future, the throne will be yours. Do you really believe you will be able to cart your family here with you?"

"Yes, I do." Peter narrowed his eyes, challenging Harold to object to his words.

"Let your past go, Peter. You must learn to focus on the future if you are to be a good king."

Peter watched in disgust as Harold lowered himself back into the throne.

"I intend to be a good king, with the support of my family."

"They will move on, Peter. You can offer them nothing here."

Peter moved to argue before catching himself. Journeying to see Lord Scrubb had been a wasted trip, just as Susan had predicted, but there was one question Harold had yet to answer.

"The answer is no, Peter. You will not join the raid."

***x***

"The cheek of it all!" Susan exclaimed suddenly.

Peter looked up from his sword, confused by his sister's seemingly random outburst. The momentary distract, however, was all it took for Peter to lose focus on what his was doing, resulting it a nasty, continuous slice stretching from his pinkie finger right to his thumb. "Ouch!"

Susan gasped as Peter tore some material from his cream tunic to use as a bandage. "Now look what you've done!" She snapped, shaking her head crossly, putting the sampler she had been working on down harder than she had intended.

"Su, calm down."

Susan sighed, taking her brother's hand in her own, removing his poorly applied bandage to assess the damage. "You're lucky, it's not too deep, you've certainly had worse," she decided before retying the makeshift bandage, her movements gentle yet firm enough to ensure the material wouldn't shift. "No more playing with swords for a while, promise?"

Peter nodded sullenly. "What was that all about anyway?"

Susan shuffled uncomfortably. "I was stopped by one of the visiting advisors. They told me I looked like mother but behaved in a far less ladylike manner than she did, I dismissed this and tried to ask about Edmund but no one would give me a straight answer about how the raid went; only that he was '_safe_'."

"I'm sure he is."

"Where, Peter. Where is he safe and why haven't they, why won't they tell us?"

"More importantly, why won't they tell _Lucy_?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons, whatever the case."

"Susan, would you stop being so reasonable, please."

Susan sighed, giving her brother a pointed look. "It's my way of dealing with things, Peter. Not all of us can stay angry all the time."

"I'm not angry, I'm just…annoyed." Peter argued, frowning as he noticed Susan's dejected expression.

"We all are."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"I can't wait to take the throne off of that over fed oaf."

"Peter!"

"I'm serious. You didn't hear what he said about you and Lucy."

"And I don't want to, Peter. Please don't bring him up again, whatever he said to you, you will prove him wrong. You will be a great king no matter what that pompous Lord says. I believe in you."

"That makes one of us at least."

Susan smiled sadly at her brother, trying to avoid his watery eyes. "He _is_ wrong you know. About me and Lucy."

"What? You don't even know what he said, how can you possibly know he was wrong."

"You're our brother. We love you, Pete."

Peter swallowed back his tears, wrapping his arms around his sister, pulling her into a tight embrace.

***x***

"He's well?" Coriakin nodded towards Edmund's sleeping frame.

Talinusa's brow furrowed as she followed the retired star's gaze. "As well as can be expected, given his current circumstances."

"Yes well, I'm sure his mood will improve when he meets his siblings."

"Have you planned their meeting yet? It's going to be a delicate situation." Tumnus wiped a tear away with the back of his wrist as he looked at the boy, battered and bloody, sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware of what was happening around him.

Talinusa glanced quickly at Tumnus, blushing when their eyes met. "He should meet Lucy first. They are twins after all, maybe he shared her dreams." She looked towards Coriakin, taking Tumnus's hand in her own.

Coriakin raised an eyebrow at her actions. "Well, only time will tell. Lucy's recovering well; she should be ready to meet him within two days, three at most."

"I hope you're right." Tumnus frowned, none too thrilled that little Lucy, secretly his favourite of the three Pevensie siblings he knew, was to be put it a room, with no way out, with a boy-granted he was her twin- whose reaction to her presence could not be guaranteed.

**XXX**

**A/N: **_I'm so not happy with this chapter, severe writers block took over, what can I say- it's Friday 13__th__ ;), before the first word was even written… I feel that this chapter feels super forced and awkward, but still we've made progress! Edmund is staying in Coriakin's mansion and his siblings don't know he's there! All will be revealed soon…_


	10. The Locked Door of the Western Wing

It had taken a little over a week, but, finally, Lucy was now out of bed, wandering the mansion no worse for wear, apart from the still-red marks on her neck. They weren't however quite so painful as they had been previously.

Since Tumnus had been distracted by the sudden commotion around the mansion that had seemingly come from absolutely nowhere, she was not obliged to sit through an _educational discussion_. Free for the time being, she decided to take a stroll inside- it was raining a tad bit too heavily to do so outdoors, after all Susan would have her murdered if she ruined another perfectly adequate gown-careful avoiding the influx of important-looking people rushing about.

She had considered offering for one of her siblings to join her, but had soon found the both of them to be previously engaged: Peter was spending the day with Lilliandil, who had revealed she simply had to return to her father's island soon, before the poor star began to miss her too terribly. Susan, on the other hand was busy having a new dress fitted, the weather was, despite the current downpour, beginning to warm up just in time for summer. Her wardrobe was largely made up of thick, woollen gowns in rather dreary, dark colours, fit only for the bitter cold of the winter months on Coriakin's island, so she had decided it was important- _imperative_ that she invest in some lighter cotton dresses.

So it was that Lucy found herself wandering the mansion alone, sneaking through the kitchens to take a bright crimson apple from one of the baskets a visiting lady-faun had left. She waved to a girl, younger than she was by a few years, who was standing in the corner, seeming rather lost.

"Are you alright?"

The girl nodded, staring wide-eyed at a dufflepud hopping past them as it got on with its current task.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked kindly, smiling gently at the clearly frightened little girl. "Don't worry, the duffers are completely harmless, they're nothing to be scared of really."

The girl rewarded Lucy with a timid smile of her own. "Gael," she breathed.

"Pardon me? I didn't quite catch that, I'm awfully sorry."

"My name's Gael, your majesty."

Lucy smiled brightly. "Call me Lucy."

Gael whispered something that sounded somewhere between a thank you and a cry for help.

"Where are your parents?"

Little Gael looked confused. "Are they somewhere in the mansion?"

Gael nodded. "Daddy is an advisor from the Lone Islands. He's here for business."

"Well, let's find him, shall we?"

Gael smiled, taking Lucy's outstretched hand gratefully.

It took them a few minutes, the kitchens were quite a distance from the main living area of the mansion- Lucy was quietly astonished that Little Gael had managed to stray so far off course- but they eventually managed to find the party of advisors Gael's father was a part of.

"Gael!"

Gael looked quickly at Lucy who nodded encouragingly before rushing to embrace her father. "Daddy!"

Lucy smiled at the scene playing out in front of her, spinning her almost forgotten apple in her hand. "Gael?"

The little girl turned to look at her, somewhat confused by her resumed interest.

Lucy looked at her apple once before throwing it to Gael who caught it with both hands, turning it over in her palms to check for any blemishes before taking a small bite from it. She swallowed heartily, preparing to take another bite before remembering her manners. "Thank you, Lady Lucy."

Lucy grinned, waving her goodbye before turning to leave, stopping short as she caught a snippet of the conversation.

"Edmund has been safely moved from the camp."

There was more, something about being vigilant against a counter attack, but Lucy had stopped listening by this point.

She hoisted her dress up, further than Susan would've deemed either appropriate or necessary, racing towards the sitting room Peter was currently occupying with Lilliandil.

"Pete!" She panted as she burst through the door, ignoring the half-star completely as she threw herself down beside Peter, trying to catch her breath before continuing.

"Lucy!" Peter started, catching sight of his sister's expression he paused, exchanging a glance with Lilli.

"Sorry," Lucy panted, "Lilli." She looked guiltily at the half-star who gave her an expression that was clearly designed to suggest no harm or offense had been sustained.

She turned to look at Peter for any hint that he had known. "It's about Edmund." The tiny flicker of regret in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. "You knew. You knew he'd been moved and you didn't tell me."

Peter sighed; he was going to have to remind himself to murder Susan later. "We were trying to protect you. Susan- _we_ thought it was best, given how unwell you were that we shouldn't burden you with such limited information."

"Edmund is my twin brother. I deserved to know." Lucy turned, leaving the room, slamming the door behind her in an uncharacteristic display of betrayal.

"Great," Peter hissed.

***x***

Lucy didn't know how long she ran for. She stopped suddenly, realising she was in a part of the mansion she didn't recognize. She barely had time to take in her surroundings before she heard a noise, making her jump.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The only reply she received was a muffled noise from behind one of the thick, heavy wooden doors.

"_Hello_?" Lucy took a tentative step in the direction the noise had come from.

There was no reply other than a loud bang from the same area.

"Hello, it's Lucy. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." She boldly walked the final steps to the door before stopping and grasping at the handle. "Hello?"

She felt the handle move under her hands, it was no use, the door was locked. She didn't understand why; Coriakin had always allowed herself and her siblings open access to every part of the mansions for as long as she could remember, it made no sense that he would stop doing so now.

"Is someone out there?" The quiet voice gave Lucy quite a start causing herself to knock into a shelf, sending some metal objects she couldn't quite identify crashing to the floor. She slowly regained her composure, moving back to her original position by the door in the hope that the poor soul behind the door would hear her better that way.

"Yes, my name's Lucy. Who are you?"

There was a prolonged pause before the voice answered. "Lucy? Your name is Lucy?"

"Yes. What's yours?"

A small gasp was the only answer for a moment before the voice whispered, in a rather pained tone. "I'm Edmund."

Lucy's mouth fell open. "Do you know where the key to the door is?" She asked hurriedly; she had to see for herself if it was true. Had her guardian_ really_ locked her brother away from her, away from them all?

"No, they must've knocked me out. Lucy..." Edmund paused suddenly sounding very young and scared. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe. I promise. I'm going to find the key, I'll be back."

Edmund banged on the door, stopping Lucy in her tracks. "Please don't leave me alone."

"I have to; they won't let me stay here forever. I'll come straight back, I know where all the keys are. It's going to be okay, Edmund. I'm not going to abandon you."

The boy behind the door let out a nervous little noise Lucy interpreted as reluctant permission to go and find the key.

She rushed through the corridors, knocking a few dufflepuds over in her hurry to find the room of keys. She apologised hurriedly helping them to stand before continuing on her way. As she reached the room she paused; it suddenly occurred to her how much trouble she was going to be in with, well _everyone_. Clearly Edmund was locked up for a reason, but that was beside the point. He was her _twin_; she couldn't leave him locked away.

She looked at the keys in the cabinet labelled 'Western Wing', grabbing as many of the thicker, old-looking keys she could hold, putting some into one of the specially added pockets of her gown before leaving the room in a hurry.

"Ouch! Lucy, watching where you're going, there are still some pins in this dress, Sweetheart."

Lucy apologized quietly.

"Are you sure you didn't get pricked by any of them? I'm sorry for snapping, I was worried." Susan stopped, noticing the keys that were scattered on the floor from where Lucy had dropped them for the first time. "My goodness, why do you need all these keys, Lu?"

"I'm practicing my sketching. I always struggle with keys." Lucy blushed, feeling awful for lying to her ever-honest sister. She remembered, after a momentary internal struggle over whether or not to tell her the truth, that Susan had, along with Peter, known that Edmund was no longer with the witch. "I should really be going, Su."

Susan nodded, passing her one of the keys she had missed, wincing as a pin in her gown caught her on the hip.

***x***

Lucy whistled an old Narnian lullaby Tumnus had been teaching her as she reached Edmund's, for lack of a better term, holding cell. "_Lucy_? Is that you?"

Lucy stopped quickly, jogging toward the door as quickly as she could manage without holding her gown up and dropping the keys, fitting them into the lock one by one. "I'm sorry, I bumped into Susan." She explained quickly, sighing in frustration as key after key failed to open the door.

Edmund remained silent as she made her way through the collection, huffing as she discarded each key.

She was about to give up when she noticed one particularly unattractive key lying beside her knee quite forgotten in her hurry to get through the ones she had been carrying in her pockets- they were beginning to prod her skin uncomfortably.

She pushed it into the lock, brushing a wayward strand of hair from her eyes before turning it, smiling gleefully as it turned with a satisfying click.

"It's open!" She gushed, waiting for Edmund to push the door open. When he didn't do so she turned the handle, taking the key from the lock as any sensible person would remember to door before entering a room, breathing deeply once before coming face to face with her long forgotten twin.

**XXX**

**A/N **_And so the twins finally meet…this is either going to go really well or really badly…thoughts? Please review, I got this chapter written really quickly for you…?_


	11. An Extra Bed in the Western Wing

**L**illiandil looked up from the book she was reading, one that was, coincidentally, written by none other than Peter's former tutor, Mr Tumnus. "Peter?"

Peter had been staring longingly at Rhindon- displayed in the corner of the drawing room, lamenting the fact his cut hand was preventing him from engaging in any practice. As Lilliandil spoke however, he turned, somewhat startled by the sudden break in the comfortable silence the pair had adopted. "What is it?"

The half-star's cheeks turned a flattering pinkish colour causing Peter's heart to beat faster than was necessary for a person idly sitting down. "What are we, Peter? I don't want to go back to my father's island without being sure of where we stand."

It was Peter's turn to blush. "I- well obviously…_Ah_!" He cursed silently, praying to Aslan he hadn't ruined everything. "I'm sorry; I always get so nervous around you."

"So do I." Lilliandil bowed her head, her shimmering curls waving into her eyes.

"As to where we 'stand'," Peter continued quickly, "We're friends."

The half-star's shoulders drooped visibly.

"Aren't we?"

She nodded not quite meeting his eyes. "Yes." She smiled brightly, taking his rough hand in her own. "Of course we are, Pete."

***x***

"You!" Edmund's eyes widened as he backed himself into the corner, his eyes locked on Lucy's the whole time. "You're _that_ Lucy!" He gasped.

Lucy tilted her head to one side, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What do you mean, Edmund?"

Edmund shook his head slowly; his eyes tightly close as if in pain clearly trying to articulate the confusion assaulting every part of his brain. "I have these dreams, nightmares really. You're in them, all the time, being tortured in front of me, screaming out but I can't help you." He shuddered, looking away from her momentarily as he allowed the information to sink in.

"You," Lucy froze, unsure whether to be relieved or horrified. "You have them too?" She stepped forward, stopping when he flinched unconsciously as though he was so used to doing so it had become a reflex reaction to _any_ proximity, friendly or otherwise.

Edmund grimaced, watching her closely before noticing the marks on her neck. He reached forward before thinking better of it and dropping his hand. "They're real." His voice was monotonous, despite his hurt expression.

"Yes. They came about a week ago, I was sleeping and if Susan hadn't been there or gotten Peter to me in time I would've died." She didn't say it cruelly or as if to blame him, more to simply state a fact.

"I'm sorry; I tried to get to you, I did but I couldn't."

Lucy nodded. "I thought _you_ were_ dead_." She wanted to cry, this was not the way she was supposed to behave with her own twin. Fate had been unimaginably cruel to them, and despite her love for Aslan she began to wonder why he hadn't stepped in and reunited them sooner whatever his big plan for them was.

"Lucy. Where am I?"

She smiled sadly at his nervous demeanour. "You're on Coriakin's island. He's a retired star and my guardian."

"Are we in Narnia?"

Lucy shook her head quickly. "No, we're more or less a distant part of the Lone Islands but then, I suppose the islands _have _belonged to Narnia for as long as anyone can remember."

"You're Narnian though, aren't you? I can tell; you have a way about you."

Lucy nodded once. "You're not?" She asked, her voice catching in her throat as he shook his head.

"No. Mother never told me where I was born. We travel a lot so I don't think she really knows," he paused, watching Lucy closely. "I don't think she really cares. No one cares about me."

Lucy gently sat beside him, taking his hand into her own. "I care."

Edmund looked at their entwined hands suspiciously. "_Why_? Everything you know about me comes from nightmares."

She frowned, deciding he needed to hear the truth. "Edmund-"

"I put the key back in its proper place! I'm certain of it!"

"Keys do not move on their own, Talinusa."

"I'm well away of that, sir. However, in this case, I am also quite aware that I went straight to the Room of Keys to put the item in question back in its rightful place. Tumnus was with me."

"Miss Tal- Oh!"

Edmund's grip on Lucy's hand tightened as Coriakin came into the room.

"Hello." Lucy looked at her feet.

"Lucy, what on Earth are you doing in this part of the mansion?"

"I lost my way."

Coriakin shook his head at his youngest ward. "Lucy, this is Edmund."

Lucy nodded impatiently, ignoring the warning look Talinusa was sending her way.

"Edmund."

Edmund shuffled away from the retired star, his grip on her hand causing Lucy to whimper as he backed into the wall.

"There are some other people I would like you to meet, in your own time of course and with Lucy. Let me know when you are ready." Coriakin turned to address Lucy. "And _you_; do not take keys without permission in future."

Lucy patted Edmund's hand before getting up. "I'll see you soon, I promise." Despite her comforting words, however, Edmund refused to release her hand, staring pleadingly at her as she looked at the adults in the room.

"Tumnus?" Coriakin asked, nodding as Tumnus stepped forward still watching the twins, looking very much as if he was in a great deal of pain. "Please ask one of the dufflepuds to bring an extra bed into the room. I think Edmund needs some help settling in."

With Lucy's presence secured, Edmund gently released her hand, scooting an inch away from the wall he had been pressed against. "Thank you."

***x***

Susan was sat in the library, studying one of the ancient rune books she had asked Lucy to borrow from Tumnus's library. She was translating the runes into Narnian and back again to try and relax. If anyone had bothered to ask her why she was feeling anxious or rather simply on edge they would've found it hard to believe that the ever logical and proper Susan had no real idea herself.

She sighed, looking up semi-hostilely as the door was slammed open. "Peter, really? Was that honestly necessary?" She stopped as she noticed the pained expression on her brother's face. "What have you done?"

Peter stared at her for a moment, thinking hard about something before dropping his head with a melancholy sigh. "I've been stupid, Su."

Susan smiled comfortingly. "You can't have done anything that bad, Peter. It's barely been twenty four hours since you cut yourself on that blasted sword."

"Rhindon is _not_ a '_blasted sword'_!" Peter huffed. "Actually, it's about Lilliandil."

Susan sat up, closing the book gently before nodding at Peter to continue.

"I don't want her to leave not knowing I care about her. I told her we are friends."

Susan rolled her eyes at her brother. "_Friends_? Pete, if you care about her go and tell her! Don't wait for some dashing prince to sweep her off her feet before you get the chance." She smiled as Peter nodded, turning to leave the room, opening the book to the paragraph she couldn't be sure of. Was it there or their?

"Su?"

She looked up, arching an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Thank you." He stopped for a moment, trying to articulate the next sentence correctly. "You do know I love you as much as Lucy?"

Susan nodded. "Of course I do," she grinned as he darted off feeling rather less on edge than she had been before.

***x***

Peter ran through the mansion as fast as he could manage, tripping over his feet as rounded the corner coming to a stop as he noticed Lilliandil begin to walk down the stairs. "Lilli, wait!"

She froze, her hand leaving the banister as she turned to face the speaker. "Peter?"

He paused for breath as the half-star waited patiently. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said before."

Lilli frowned at his choice of words. "We're _not _friends?"

Peter nodded. "No, we're not."

She smiled sadly, about to take her leave before he called out again. "What I mean is- I don't see you as a friend. I'm not sure if that has ever been the way I thought of you."

"Peter, I really have to go."

"I know but please listen."

She inclined her head, indicating he should continue.

"I love you."

The half-star blushed, catching hold of the banister to stop herself from falling. "What stopped you from telling me that earlier?" she whispered, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Peter took a few steps closer to the stairs. "I'm a fool."

"Yes." Lilliandil grinned sweetly, her glow getting brighter as her eyes met his.

Peter swallowed nervously before reaching down to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. "May I-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence; Lilliandil had made her way up the remaining stairs and taking his hand, apologising as he flinched (she had held onto the one that was still sore from the cut he had accidentally inflicted on himself the day before). "Of course you can."

Peter smiled before craning his head downwards pausing before shyly pressing his lips to hers. As the kiss deepened he heard some of the dufflepuds who had been stopped to watch the scene play out begin to clap at the outcome. He pulled back, laughing softly as Lilliandil smiled.

"I love you too."

**XXX**

**A/N **_I have a feeling some of you are going to be annoyed there wasn't more Lucy and Edmund in this but I didn't want there to be an over load. This was the second hardest chapter to write coming second only to that dreaded chapter nine… oh how I hate that chapter. I couldn't get the meeting between Ed and Lu to go the way I wanted it so I'm not sure if I like that even now. Sorry for the delay on this chapter by the way. School's back with a vengeance so I couldn't find time to write and as I normally write at about midnight I just couldn't keep up with the former speed of updates so I apologise for that and any future delays. Please R&R…_


	12. A Tale of Royal Twins

"I'll come back soon, I promise," Lilliandil whispered tearfully, her arms locked around Peter's neck.

"I know."

She sniffed quietly as he gently touched his lips to her forehead. She looked up at him, choking back tears as he buried her head into his chest. "I don't want to leave, Peter."

He laughed incredulously. "What about your father? He misses you. Lilli, you cannot leave him all alone on that island forever."

She pulled back shaking her head slowly. "He would learn to cope," she murmured.

"Stop tempting me to beg you to stay," Peter warned, gently prizing her delicate hands from around his neck, wincing as he put too much pressure on his injured hand.

***x***

Edmund had been staring up at the beam of light escaping through the tiny break in the ochre cotton curtains. He turned on his side, hearing a soft moan from Lucy, reminding him he was not alone. The thought was comforting, though he had always been perfectly at ease being left alone before he couldn't bring himself to allow Lucy to leave him. It felt as if they were two sides of the same coin; nothing was complete unless they were together. Lucy was like the twin sister he had never had, his perfect second half. "Lucy are you awake."

A quiet 'mhmm' answered him before Lucy rolled on her side to meet his stare.

"Who are these 'other people' the old man wants me to meet?"

Lucy made a noise of disapproval at the use of the phrase 'old man'. "Coriakin wants you to meet Peter and Susan, my brother and sister."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Edmund."

Edmund sighed. "There's only one way to find out for sure."

Lucy frowned at his reasoning. "Edmund, I shouldn't be the one telling you this. The grownups should explain it to you. I'm not sure about some of the details and I do not want to upset you or confuse you."

Edmund muttered something Lucy couldn't hear under his breath. "Please. It involves me, I deserve to know."

"I just explained about the grown-"

"Lucy, I want you to tell me."

Lucy nodded her hair rustling against the pillow as she pulled her somewhat scratchy covers further up so they were almost covering her shoulders. "About ten years ago, the king and queen of Narnia, Frank and Helen, had two children. A son and a daughter named Peter and Susan."

"Like your brother and sister?"

Lucy ignored his interruption, not knowing how to explain the reality of the situation before she'd even brought the pair of them into the story. "They found out that Helen was expecting a third child and heir. The whole of Narnia rejoiced and Helen made her way through her pregnancy, as beautifully radiant as ever, if not more so. However, it was not to last. When Helen went into labour she became deathly I'll. The nurses and midwives helped her to deliver a healthy baby boy, a prince, she named Edmund."

Edmund's brows furrowed momentarily.

"After Edmund was born the queen collapsed and her breathing began to become laboured. It became apparent to everyone present that she was unlikely to survive and, to make matters worse, Helen found she was having twins. After the second baby, a princess, was born Queen Helen died."

"She didn't name the second baby?"

Lucy shook her head, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "She was too weak and died shortly after the little girl was born. She hadn't even been expecting twins."

"Continue with the story?" Edmund asked, propping himself up by the elbow.

"Well, the country mourned the loss of the lovely queen as did her children but the person hit the worse by her death was her husband, Frank. He found it impossibly hard to cope and couldn't face the twins Helen had given her life for. So the princess remained unnamed."

"Poor man," Edmund pondered sadly.

"Yes. Eventually, the nameless princess was finally named by her brother, Peter. She was called Lucy." Lucy herself paused, allowing the information to sink in.

"Six to eight months after their birth the twins were separated when a witch came a stole away the prince, raising him as her own son, killing the king during her raid. Peter, Susan and of course, the baby Lucy were sent away to an island owned by a retired star for their safety, never told of their true identities. The palace guard continued their search for the kidnapped prince with no luck. They found him almost eleven years after his initial disappearance."

Edmund had almost stopped breathing. He had been right all along. No wonder the witch's minion had treated him the way they had. "I'm your brother?"

Lucy shook her head. "You're my twin brother." She took his hand in her own, smiling at him as he nodded bewilderedly.

The next morning Lucy woke up to find her hand still tightly encased by Edmund's. She smiled as she noticed he was awake.

"I want to meet Peter and Susan. I want to apologise."

Lucy frowned at him, confused. "For what?"

Edmund looked at her as if she was missing something blatantly obvious. "_Everything_."

"None of what happened is your fault."

"Maybe not all of it, Lucy but I'm responsible for their mother's death."

"No, you're not. She died after I was born, not you."

"I came first. I weakened her. Even if I'm not responsible for her death, the witch killed their father because of me."

"Maybe that had been her plan all along and she took you to rub salt in the wound, Edmund."

Edmund frowned; Lucy's theory did seem suitably sadistic for his 'mother's' character.

"I suppose you could be right," he admitted somewhat begrudgingly.

"Edmund, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that all of this had to happen."

Edmund nodded silently, watching as Lucy twisted a strand of hair around her index finger, staring absently at the door. "I wonder when they'll open it."

Edmund followed her gaze. "I don't know what time do you suppose it is?"

Lucy shook her head, shrugging her shoulders in a manner that suggested she had no idea. "I suppose it must be quite early if no one has sent for us."

Edmund sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Maybe they've forgotten about us."

Lucy huffed, folding her arms in mock indignation. "They wouldn't do that. Oh no!"

"What?"

"I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Lilliandil! I've been so rude to her."

Edmund sat nodding his head, not following any of Lucy's panicked sentence.

"Poor Peter, he's going to be heartbroken she's gone."

"Lucy, I'm not following any of this," Edmund mumbled.

"Lilliandil's a half-star friend of the family. Peter's rather fond of her."

"Right of course." Edmund nodded exaggeratedly. "Silly me."

Lucy rolled her eyes jestingly.

***x***

"Peter, you have got to stop moping. It's really unbecoming," Susan teased.

"You're so funny!" Peter muttered. He wasn't in the mood to be mocked; Lilliandil had barely been gone four hours yet he found himself missing her terribly.

"Can you hold this?"

Peter took the lock of hair Susan was holding out to him. "What are you doing?"

Susan sighed; Peter was such a boy. "It's an Ettinsmoor style plait." She took the hair Peter had been holding, regarding it with interest before twisting it into place. "See?"

If Peter was being perfectly honest the answer to Susan's question would have been a definite 'no'; the only difference be could see was that Susan's hair seemed more carefree than normal. She usually pulled it back into a tight bun, pinning the almost excessive length out of the way so that she was free to read without having to swipe hair put of hair eyes every few seconds as Lucy was in the habit of doing.

Susan pushed his arm playfully. "No you don't."

Peter smiled. "Was I that obvious?"

Susan grinned, reminding herself at the last moment it wasn't proper for a noblewoman to stick her tongue out. "I got you to smile."

Peter nodded, stepping towards her mischievously.

"What are you doing?" Susan squealed as she was backed into the corner.

"You don't trust me?" Peter put his hand over his heart in faux hurt.

"No. Not at all."

Peter grabbed her quickly, hoisting her over his shoulder in two easy movements. "You have a knack for judging character."

Susan pounded his back with her fists, laughing despite herself. "I've grown up with _you_!"

"Ouch!"

"You were asking for it!"

Peter grumbled acceptance before stopping. "Hey Su?"

Susan froze with her fists in mid hit. "Yes, Peter?"

"Is that a new dress?"

Susan looked at her dress, twisting against Peter's restraining grip. The dress was a light muslin one; it was beginning to get rather frayed and almost too small. "Actually it's not-"

Peter cut her off with a curt 'good' before dropping her unceremoniously into the small somewhat out of place pond he had fished in as a child.

"Peter!"

"Was that my fault?"

"Get me out of here, now!"

"Say you're sorry."

"For what?" Susan shrieked. "I'm the one dripping wet in the blasted pond!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Peter extended a hand, pulling it back when he noticed Susan glaring at him. "Oh come on Susie-Smarts You can't stay mad at me forever."

Susan smiled at the childhood nickname, taking his hand.

They stated at each other for a moment before sizing each other up. Susan flicked water at him, retreating as he moved to tickle her.

"What's all this?"

They stopped, turning to see a rather bewildered Coriakin who was standing a few meters away, accompanied by Lucy and a dark haired little boy they both noticed with soft gasps.

"Peter, Susan this is-"

"Edmund," they whispered in unison.

**XXX**


	13. From Charn to Narnia

_"Peeeter!"_

_Peter turned to see Lucy darting towards him, tripping over her skirts and falling into his arms. "What is it, Lucy-Lu?"_

_Lucy patted his arm in thanks before positioning herself on his lap and holding out a piece of paper with a surprisingly detailed drawing for a five year old. "Look what I maded."_

_"Made," Susan cut in sharply, sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth to concentrate as she thread a needle._

_Lucy poked her tongue out when she was sure Susan wasn't looking, thumping Peter's chest with both hands when he grabbed it. _

_"Don't be rude to your sister," He smirked, poking his own tongue out at Lucy. "What's the drawing of Luce?"_

_"It's of that boy I keep having dreams about," Lucy announced happily as soon as Peter released her tongue, wiping his hands on his tunic in mock disgust._

_"It's a good drawing, Lucy."_

_Lucy beamed at her brother, giggling happily at the praise._

_"Very," Susan agreed, studying the drawing over Peter's shoulder. _

_"Thank you," Lucy smiled modestly._

_"Did you have one of your dreams last night, Lu?"_

_Lucy nodded. "It wasn't as bad as they are sometimes."_

_"What happened?" Peter asked, shredding a blade of grass with his fingers before leaning back on the picnic blanket the three were sat on earning an irritated glare from both Susan, who had had to shuffle out of his way, and Lucy who had been unceremoniously dumped off of his lap._

_"Edmund and I-"_

_Susan smile at Lucy's grammar._

_"Were playing checkers, it was fun, but he froze and began to panic. A really tall woman with awfully pale skin burst in and knocked our table over, scattering the game pieces everywhere. She pulled me by the hair and threw me to the ground. What she did to Edmund was worse." She stated sadly._

_"What did she do to Edmund," Susan, who had unconsciously moved closer to her sister, asked pulling Lucy into a hug._

_"She started hitting him and lashed him." Lucy pushed back one of her sleeves to show two bright red marks stretching from her wrist to her elbow._

***x***

"Hello." Edmund looked up at his siblings uncertainly, tightly clasping Lucy's hand for reassurance.

Susan laughed incredulously. "Hello, Edmund."

Lucy squeezed his hand comfortingly, encouraging Edmund to approach the elder two Pevensies.

Susan let out a strangled laugh-cry before rushing to hug Edmund, apologizing the entire time for never having tried to find him.

"It's alright."

Peter took a tentative step forward, catching a glimpse of Lucy who was looking jubilant yet nervous chewing on her bottom lip (Susan hadn't noticed to chastise her).

He stuck his uninjured hand out. "Hello Edmund. I'm Peter, your brother."

Edmund extracted himself from Susan's grasp long enough to shake Peter's hand firmly, once.

Coriakin nodded at the scene, pleased as punch with the outcome. "I shall leave you children alone. After all, you have a lot of catching up to do, don't you?"

Peter glared at Coriakin's retreating back. "I'm _not_ a _child_." It was true enough; he was going to be king of an entire country within two years.

About an hour later, after Susan had changed her dress and tidied up her hair, the four children were sat around a table that held all number of delicacies. Edmund however, was avoiding all the rich, sweeter foods Peter and Lucy seemed to be enjoying exclusively in favour for some toast.

He had been shovelling in mouthfuls for a few minutes before Lucy choked on a boiled sweet as she caught sight of Edmund desperately fighting against the mound of bread in his mouth to chew with his mouth closed. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed."

Edmund smiled ruefully, glancing at the piece was holding an inch from his mouth before putting it down, embarrassed.

Susan sat up, gently placing her knife and fork on her plate and wiping her mouth with her napkin, eradicating the non-existent crumbs on her upper lip. "Say, Edmund, forgive me for asking but, would you tell us a bit about your life before you came he-home?"

Edmund nodded sluggishly, discreetly tugging down the sleeves of the tunic, one of Peter's -long since outgrown by the older boy, in order to disguise his scars. The action went unnoticed by all but Lucy who had to stifle a gasp as she recognized the carbon copies of her own fainting marks.

Edmund dutifully recited the boring details of his life from Charn to Narnia and the parts in between, blushing as the girls winced and Peter tensed at the mention of his numerous beatings.

"About a week ago, my moth- the_ witch _had me tied to a tree, I had been questioning some aspects of my life. I was losing consciousness and my head had begun to bleed again from the gash in my head when I heard a great racket, everyone was darting about, escaping the camp I suppose. Not one of them stopped to help me, not even Maugrim. I saw what I guess must have been a centaur and then I collapsed. When I woke up again I was on a boat with a faun watching my every move, Tumnus I think his name was. He gave me some concoction that tasted of syrup, next thing I knew I had woken up and Lucy was on the other side of the door."

Peter stared at the ground, frustration radiating from him. "I asked to come with the rescue party."

Edmund looked at him awkwardly.

"Our uncle refused to grant me permission."

Edmund nodded, turning to look at Lucy who was watching Peter with a serious expression. "Why wouldn't he let you?" she demanded suddenly.

"The bloated old sod never gave me a reason."

"Peter!" Susan gasped her hand flying to her heart, scandalized despite Lucy and Edmund's erratic giggling.

"It's true," Peter muttered defensively, folding his arms against his chest.

Susan picked up her tea, sipping it delicately before sighing. "Why do you think he never asked after us? He must have cared about his sister?"

"Maybe he saw us, particularly Peter, as a threat. After all, our mother started her life as a serving girl. He only ever sat his puffy bottom on that throne because she married the king."

All eyes turned on Lucy surprised the eleven year old had so much knowledge, shockingly more than even Susan, regarding their parents. Strangely Susan had never set her mind to finding out about her parents. The idea of having a mother and father felt so foreign to her. The idea of them being King and Queen of Narnia felt, to put it mildly, wildly preposterous.

"That hideous old coot sees _me_ as _a threat_?" Peter managed incredulously. "That's ridiculous."

Edmund shook his head. "If you think about it logically, it's not at all. The man has been in control of the kingdom for eleven years, unchallenged. By the time you're of age it will have been thirteen years. Would you really want to give up your throne after all that time?"

Peter numbly moved his head from side to side. Since when had eleven year olds become so intelligent and intuitive?

"Pete, that's not the worst of it."

"Oh really? Our uncle, our only remaining link to our mother,_ hates_ me."

Susan sighed heavily. "Peter, as acting king, he has to agree to the marriage of a nobleman, as you are."

"What are you implying, Susan?"

"Do you really think he'll let you marry Lilliandil?"

Pete blushed furiously. "I never said-"

"You didn't have to, everyone and their grandmother knows how you feel about her."

"Why wouldn't he let me marry her anyway? Lilliandil is no threat to him."

"No, she's not but **you** _are_."

"We've established this." Peter glanced towards Lucy and Edmund who were play fighting with sticks.

"He would marry you off to someone he chooses to show he has some power over you."

**XXX**

**A/N **_This chapter presented me with a bit of a struggle. I hope it doesn't read as being really forced because I did feel it came across that way to a certain degree. I warn you now it may be a while before I upload again; I have my AS levels coming up so I need to revise… I'll keep writing anyway, enjoy. _

_**UPDATE** Thank you to _**QueenyLeAcH**_for pointing out the mistake I made regarding the time Harold has spent on the throne. I owe you…_


	14. He Almost Deserved It

Edmund chewed on the side of his cheek as Lucy moved one of her chess pieces, turning back to the game as she grinned; "Check Mate."

"How many is that?"

"I think I've beaten you eight times now, Edmund."

"Oh."

"Are you alright?" Lucy whispered, noticing her brother's skin turn an alarm shade of green.

"I'm fine, Lucy."

"You look awful."

"I'm a little tired," Edmund admitted. "That's all."

Lucy nodded her head. "Go to sleep, Ed. I'll guard the fort."

Edmund chuckled to himself before collapsing onto the suddenly irresistible bed. He was asleep within a minute.

The pain searing from above his eyebrow was blinding. He held his arm up in defence before noticing Lucy, lying face down, unconscious, in the corner.

"Maybe I should just kill our little visitor, hmm?" The witch's voice was a sickly sweet as custard, oozing with unchecked contempt. "I'll be rid of both my little problems then won't I?"

Edmund shook with terror trying to conjure some authority that he didn't feel. "Don't touch her!"

The witch laughed harshly, running one of her horribly long claw-like nails along Lucy's jaw. "Such a plain little mouse, no one will miss her."

"I will."

Jadis scoffed. "You'll be dead within seconds after I kill her. Neither one can live without the other, Edmund."

"Don't hurt her."

He was ignored entirely; the knife she had been holding was pressed right against Lucy's throat resulting in little beads of blood to dripping onto the blade. Edmund could feel identical droplets falling down his own neck.

"I always win, Edmund. _Always_."

Edmund woke with a start, staring into the eyes of a hysterical Susan.

"He's awake, Peter he's awake."

Edmund gently touched a hand to the spot the witch had sliced open with her whip. He could feel the sticky warmth of the blood pooling into his open palm.

He tore his hand away, terrified. "Lucy!"

Susan made a soothing noise, pushing him gently down onto the pillow. "She's perfectly fine Edmund, just, understandably, a little shaken up." She placed a cool towel against his forehead.

Edmund swallowed, choking on his unshed tears. Why hadn't Susan been around when he'd woken up from one his nightmares? The only person ever waiting for him was his 'mother' and she'd just pick up where his nightmare had left off. He suddenly envied Lucy. "Can I ask for something?"

Susan rung out a second towel to clean his wound, efficient as ever, she didn't look up to answer his question. "I don't see why not. What do you need, Edmund."

"Can I have a hug?"

Susan stopped what she was doing immediately, throwing her arms around her brother.

"Thank you, I really need that."

Susan sighed softly. "Me too."

***x***

A few days later and Peter had decided to make sure Edmund didn't dwell on his past. The poor kid had been doing nothing but staring absently out of the window, listlessly tracing the smudges the dufflepuds had missed when cleaning for days.

The boys were swinging with surprising vigour- Peter hadn't anticipated Edmund's natural talent for swordsman ship- when they noticed Lucy walking towards them, her arms laden with blankets.

"Say," Peter panted, dodging Edmund's lunge clumsily as a result of the distraction. "Where are you going with those Lu?"

Lucy winced as Edmund pressed his blade against Peter's chest.

Peter on the other hand flicked it away with his fingers, turning his attention back to Lucy as Edmund stabbed his sword into the ground.

"One of the mares is giving birth."

"Oh. Why are you going down? Susan will have you butchered and fed to the dogs if you make a mess of yourself."

"It's not a talking mare; she's going to get distressed if she doesn't have a familiar voice there."

"Remember to give her some space, Lucy." He turned to Edmund before spinning on his heel. "And Lucy, the vet knows best."

Edmund chuckled, picking a blade of grass of off the sword he was swinging.

"_Edmund_!" Susan shouted from her window high above the gardens, leaning a little way out making Mr Tumnus, who was passing by (and rather afraid of heights), more than a little anxious. "You're going to hurt someone if you keep that up."

Edmund dropped the sword quickly in mock chagrin. "Yes, Mum!" He called; everyone had seen enough pictures of Helen to have noticed Susan was her exact replica in looks, and- by all accounts- personality.

Edmund had been reading up on the old King and his Queen when had joined Lucy in the library for some light reading with a cup of hot chocolate each. He had been curious about the parents he had never, and _would_ never know.

The pictures showed him that whilst Susan was just like their mother and Peter close in appearance to their father neither of the twins looked especially like either parent. Lucy did, admittedly, favor their father a great deal more than their mother, but he himself seemed to match either parent except in the hair colour he shared with Helen. His naturally tanned skin clearly came from neither his mother nor father. It made him feel at an even greater distance from his siblings.

He was feeling very much that way inclined when he happened to have a conversation with Master Tumnus after one of their tutoring sessions had finished quicker than either of them had expected; Edmund was moving through the topics faster than anyone had anticipated. He was brighter than his upbringing had led them to believe.

"What were my parents like?" The youngster asked suddenly, startling the faun with the intensity of his question.

"Well, the King was very fair, intelligent and rather a distinguished swordsman. Your brother reminds me of him a great deal."

"You think Peter will be a good king." It wasn't a question.

Tumnus nodded thoughtfully. "I do. He is kind, compassionate and caring, much the same as your father. Lucy is very similar in that respect come to think of it. Perhaps even more so."

"What about me…and Susan?"

"I'm sure you've noticed how every male around here looks at your sister, Edmund. She is just as striking as your mother was. Not only is this true but Susan is also as logical and level headed maybe to the very border of becoming pig-headed. You Pevensies are a _tenacious_ bunch aren't you?" The faun laughed fondly. "_You_ also remind me of your mother. She was as intelligent, compassionate and thoughtful as you are. I know they would have been proud of you; _especially_ you, Edmund."

Edmund smiled thoughtfully, tracing the bright red scars on his wrists. They were as vivid as ever. He sat down, turning to say goodbye to Tumnus as he vacated the room, leaving Edmund to stare wistfully out of the window, imagining an alternative world in which his family was complete.

"Who are you?"

Edmund turned the direction from which the voice was coming.

"No wonder you're all alone. Who would want to spend time with one so rude?" The speaker was a rather stout boy, a year or two years younger than Edmund, with fair hair and a number of freckles scattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He was standing with his arms folded across his chest and his nose upturned as he stared at Edmund accusatorily. Glaring at him in a way that suggested the younger boy believed himself to be of a great deal more importance than Edmund.

"I could say the same thing about you, my friend."

The freckled boy pouted unattractively. "Do I know you?"

"I don't believe I've had the displeasure of meeting you before. I'm Edmund."

"So I _don't _know you?"

Edmund shook his head.

"Yet you called me '_friend_'?"

"That was my mistake." Edmund glowered; who did this boy think he was?

"Yes, I think so." The boy adjusted his weight snootily, inspecting his surroundings with unhidden distain.

"I'd never have a friend who could be such a troll." Edmund snapped, affronted as the boy sniffed at the book Edmund had lying in front of him. It had been open on a page about his father. His full height was a great many inches more than that of his reluctant companion who was now holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm a pacifist," the boy argued, backing away cowardly.

"_Pacifist_ or not you're a stinking troll."

"You cannot talk to me like that, you fool!" The boy hissed, angrily puffing up his chest. "I am Eustace Clarence Scrubb." And do you want to know something, kind reader?

He almostdeserved it.

**XXX**

A/N I wasn't expecting to be so inspired to write this chapter but there we are… I hope you read this and PLEASE review. I really appreciate every review but I love the lengthy ones that tell me what was good and what was bad…I'm still grateful that_ QueenyLeAcH _pointed out the factual error I had missed… I ended up correcting it in school…that was awkward. Keep being brilliant you guys…xx


	15. Fanciful Novels & Fairytales

Lucy had never really considered herself to be a girl who complained a lot, about anything. She was, for the most part, an incredibly care-free and easy-going person. There were few days in which she ever felt terrible, even after the terrible nightmares plagued her, leaving the poor girl bedridden for days.

She was walking absent-mindedly through the corridors, reading a book about two sisters named Rose Red and Snow White who found themselves in the middle of a magical adventure containing a cruel dwarf and an enchanted bear or rather a prince enchanted into being a bear. She wasn't particularly fond of the ending of that particular fairy tale; the mention of dwarves always made her think of dear old Trumpkin and the thought of a bear, enchanted prince or not, killing him made her shudder. She had just reached the point in the story at which the girls were being yelled at by the dwarf for cutting off his beautiful beard.

"Oof!"

Lucy sat up, dazed, trying to locate the person responsible for sending her crashing to the floor.

"Watch where you're going!"

Lucy winced as she moved an elbow. "I'm sorry, I was reading."

The boy rolled his eyes horribly. "I should have known."

Lucy looked confusedly at the boy. "Excuse me?"

"People who read fanciful novels and fairy tales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me!"

Lucy gaped up at the unpleasant boy.

"You look like a goldfish when you do that. Stop it."

Lucy snapped her mouth closed, chewing on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying.

"Stop being so cruel, Useless."

Edmund hooked his hand under Lucy's arm, hoisting her gently upwards, handing her book back to her. "You're being a bit of prat."

"Well I never!"

Edmund snickered before turning his attention to his twin. "You alright, Lu?"

Lucy nodded, holding the book close to her chest. "Yes, thank you."

Eustace watched the scene awkwardly. "You should read books of _real _information."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Who says I don't?" She snapped uncharacteristically.

"Well that '_story_'," he scoffed, suggesting that the contents of the novel Lucy was carrying barely deserved to be referred to as such. "Can hardly be referred to as informative."

Edmund clicked his tongue agitatedly.

"I read books about all sorts of things; Dryads, Water Nymphs, The Dancing Lawn, The Hundred Years of Winter."

"What rubbish, see?"

Lucy huffed before turning on her heel, rushing off in the opposite direction.

"Well done, Useless."

About an hour or so later Lucy snapped her book closed, growling quietly despite the happy ending; her favourite kind.

"Who was that anyway?" she grumbled, jumping slightly when Edmund appeared behind her.

"Uncle Harold's son: Eustace."

Lucy made a little noise of contempt.

"That explains that then."

The twins turned to look at their elder sister in such perfect synchronisation it almost made her laugh. _Almost._

"He appeared out of nowhere and criticized my penmanship."

Lucy narrowed her eyes; Susan's handwriting was the most beautiful calligraphy she had ever seen, even when the older girl was writing a simple note.

"It's not appropriate for a lady to have such illegible writing, whether or not it looks _attractive_."

"I've never encountered someone who couldn't read it before."

Eustace huffed; hopping to the side when he noticed the top of the counter he was stood by had a thin layer of dust beginning to develop. "Why did Harold send me here?" He whined melodramatically, actually stomping his foot for good measure. "I'll be killed by all the filthy germs!"

Susan snorted despite herself. "More's the pity."

Lucy, hearing her sister's comment, laughed quietly. "Have you never tried living without someone doing everything for you?"

Eustace shook his head snootily. "That's what servants are for."

Lucy shook her head; in her opinion, not that anyone was particularly interested, servants were just as important to the world as nobles were. They were people too and they were Aslan's children just like everyone else.

"Maybe that's why Uncle Harold sent you."

Eustace groaned pettily.

"When Peter's king, you aren't going to have the luxury you're used to," Lucy reasoned gently, startled by the pained noise Eustace made. Try as she might to be cordial, it was rather hard when your guest was the biggest drama queen ever beheld in Narnia.

Edmund rolled his eyes, throwing a cushion at Eustace's chest, misjudging his aim so that it hit his cousin in the mouth.

"Ouch!"

Susan wet her finger, turning the page absently, only half reading the information about talking beasts the book contained. "Eustace, why don't you find a book to read?"

"This library is not half big enough to contain what I need! It's simply inadequate."

"It's a perfectly _adequate_ establishment, _Cousin_." Susan gritted her teeth, insulted by Eustace's blatant disregarding of the library she had all but grown up in.

"Cair's library-"

"I _did_ live in Cair Paravel, Eustace. I only left after my parents; the King and Queen died. That means I saw the library and it is, in fact, no better than this one. Now, if you'll excuse me." Susan stood haughtily, gathering her books in her arms, marching swiftly off to the opposite end of the library, her long hair slapping against her hips as she moved.

"Harold was right about her."

Edmund turned faster than Eustace had anticipated; the younger boy had been attempting to prepare a decent explanation for his slip-up.

"What is it your father says, Useless?"

Lucy got up, standing between her two relatives, her hand pressed against Edmund's shoulder in an attempt to hold him back. "Stop it!"

"What did he say?" Edmund pressed, ignoring Lucy as he spoke directly over her head, (she only came to his shoulders) despite her protests.

"I've told you before, I'm a pacifist."

Lucy rolled her eyes, momentarily relaxing the pressure she had been putting on Edmund, trying to hold him back. "Edmund."

"Being a _pacifist_ doesn't stop you answering my question."

"Harold said that Susan is a pretty face and nothing more."

"Why you little!" Lucy was pushed to the floor by the sudden weight Edmund threw against her, his fist in the air as he advanced on his witless cousin.

"Edmund!"

Peter gingerly helped Lucy to her feet, not bothering to look at his brother. "Eustace, go find one of the dufflepuds, they'll show you to your room."

Eustace nodded hastily, darting out of the room quicker that one would have believed possible simply by looking him.

"And you." He didn't turn round he spoke to Edmund. "Susan can fight her own battles."

Edmund nodded, watching Lucy who, as it so happened, was also refusing to acknowledge her twin.

"Get some rest," Peter snapped, turning to face Edmund who sighed heavily.

"Lucy-"

"Just go, Edmund," Lucy whispered, hurt by her brother's actions.

"But-"

"Now, Edmund."

Edmund nodded, Peter had begun to use his regal, 'don't argue, I'm Crown Prince' voice.

For Lucy that was certainly _one of those days._

**XXX**

**A/N I know some of you might think Peter and Lucy overreacted by think about their situation. Lucy would feel hurt that her own twin had ignored her after so long apart and Peter is just being an over-protective big brother. I hope you guys like this one and FanFiction doesn't change the typing like it did last time… what on earth is almostdeserved.**


	16. How Could One Not Take Offense?

Lucy tugged at the curls at the end of her hair, twisting a tawny lock twice around each finger, observing the pattern absently as she dragged her finger along the pane of Peter's bay window. She was leaning back against the wall, shifting her weight occasionally to distribute her weight more evenly to prevent the pins and needles she was prone to when sitting around idly for extended periods of time.

"Peter, how long until Lilliandil comes for another visit? I feel awful I couldn't say goodbye."

Peter swallowed, turning away from his sister to hide the scarlet pallor that was beginning to spread across his cheeks. "I couldn't say for sure..." This wasn't strictly true; Peter had, in fact, been counting down the days until the date Lilliandil had mentioned in one of the secret letters he was hoarding under his bed. "I'm pretty sure it can't be too long to go now." It was, exactly, one month and eleven days. "After all, she hasn't met Edmund, has she?"

Lucy stiffened at the mention of her twin. Having not spoken to him since the incident in the library she hadn't had the chance to try and forgive him, or to hear a proper apology, face to face.

Honestly Lucy hadn't spoken to anyone, besides Peter, for days, too hurt by Edmund's brutish behaviour and disregard of her.

"She's going to miss your birthday, Pete."

Peter nodded his head dismally. "I know, then again, I've missed a great deal of hers."

Lucy giggled.

"What is it, Luce?"

"Well, technically it's okay that you missed her birthdays."

Peter arched an eyebrow sceptically. "Oh? And why is that, Lucy-Lu?"

Lucy giggled again. "Because... You two weren't in love then."

Peter grabbed his sister, ignoring her pointing and laughing, tickling her good-naturedly.

"Pete?"

The siblings froze at the sound of Edmund's voice, Lucy's eyes clouding over as she entered her own private, cocooned world of safety.

"What is it?"

"I want to say something, to Lucy."

"I think you've done enough, Ed. Let her have a few days to calm down."

"She's my twin sister."

"And she is my baby sister, I'm sorry Edmund, but I will always put my sisters first, no matter what. I'm sure you understand that, while you're my brother, I've grown up with them, I've always protected them. From everything."

Edmund nodded. "I know. I would do the same thing. Especially for Lucy." The youngster turned his attention to his aforementioned twin. "I'm sorry Lu, I didn't mean it."

A solitary tear escaped from the corner of Lucy's eye. "I know."

Edmund sighed, turning to leave.

"I love you, Edmund."

"I love you too, Lu."

***x***

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, other than Eustace complaining about the way in which the mansion's chef prepared his chicken. The result was a very self-righteous Eustace marching around with singed eyebrows ignoring the incessant jibes from the duffers.

He locked himself in his chambers, refusing to come out despite requests that he join the rest of the household for dinner.

Susan eventually took it upon herself to take the boy a bowl of soup so he could have something. She was passed an orange by Lucy who had snuck it off the table when no one was looking; Eustace seemed to have rather a fondness for the citrus fruit, in the short space of time he had been staying in the mansion Susan had seen him munching away on at least twenty two not noticing he had been watched and later blaming the kitchen staff for his indigestion.

Susan knocked her knuckles lightly on the door, precariously balancing the tray she was carrying to stop it toppling over and spilling its contents everywhere. When no reply came after a few minutes she pushed the door handle down with her elbow, using the barest minimum of her body weight to push the door open so as not to fall into the room as she had done on previous occasions, one of which had been in front of a most handsome and gentlemanly prince from Ettinsmoor.

"What do you want?" Eustace mumbled as he noticed his guest.

Susan rolled her eyes at her cousin's manners or rather, lack of. "I brought you some soup." She set the tray on the little table at the side of Eustace's bed.

"Yes, well," Eustace paused for a moment, unsure of how he could criticize the young woman's actions. "Is it hot?"

Susan nodded. "Yes, it's certainly not cold anyway."

"Well I like my soup _piping_ hot."

Then you should have attends dinner, Susan thought before thinking better of it, instead settling with smiling coldly. "There's an orange there to if you want it."

Eustace narrowed his eyes, his half burnt off eyebrows knitting together. "Why?"

"Lucy and I both noticed you have rather a fondness for them."

"Yes."

Susan breathed in sharply, the air whistling through her tightly clenched teeth. "Would it hurt to say thank you once in a while when someone's trying to be nice."

She turned on her heel, her new slippers clicking lightly on the floor as she re-entered the hall.

"My lady, are you alright?"

Susan looked up startled. "Fine, thank you."

The speaker was a boy, around her age with dark hair and cornflower blue eyes. He was smiling, emphasizing his dimples. "I'm glad, you don't have a face for a frown; it's too beautiful."

Susan smiled, puzzled, not by the boy's comment regarding her beauty (she'd heard it enough to tune it out) but by his seemingly genuine concern for her wellbeing. Everyone around the mansion at the moment seemed to be quite wrapped up in his or her own problems whatever they may have been. "Thank you..." She blushed lightly as she was forced to leave the sentence hanging; she never liked to seem improper.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me!" The anonymous boy gasped, "I haven't introduced myself!"

"No," Susan murmured softly, smiling.

"I'm Lord Merlin. Ridiculous isn't it?" He grinned as Susan covered her laugh with an appallingly obvious cough. "My father read it in a book of legends. Merlin was a magician and as I'm the seventh son of a seventh son I should supposedly have magical attributes. I haven't shown any thus far."

"Lady Susan Pevensie, daughter of the late King Frank of Narnia and his wife Queen Helen." She extended a hand.

Merlin grinned, pressing the back of her hand to his lips once. "Princess." He bowed, winking at her as he drew up to his full height.

"Simply Susan will suffice."

"Well, Simply Susan, would you like me to escort you to your chambers?"

Susan glanced over her shoulder, suddenly aware of the way in which Coriakin's advisors would take her companion's over familiarity. She was also well aware of the implications of a gentleman walking a lady to her chambers. "You may." If she had been a very different girl she would have kicked herself then and there.

Merlin offered out an arm, staring from it to Susan expectantly.

"Oh, yes." Susan blushed prettily, gently taking hold of the crook of his elbow.

He patted her arm gently as they walked humming some nonsense tune to himself making Susan laugh.

"I like your laugh," Merlin admitted shyly, studying her out of the corner of his eye.

Susan stopped, almost being pulled over as her companion missed her actions and attempted to carry on walking. "What is it?"

"This isn't right."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the future king's sister. I can't be seen walking to my chambers with a boy. It would damage my brother's reputation, and mine."

Merlin widened his eyes. "You're suggesting I'm taking you to your room because I want to..." He stopped, scandalized.

"No!" Susan assured him anxiously. "However, some of the nobles staying here at the moment might imply that this here," she gestured between them with her free hand. "May be something that it's not, out of pure spite."

"I don't know of anyone who would do such a thing, Su- Princess, I have to say I think you're being silly."

"Silly?" Susan hissed; she had never been insulted so. She tugged her hand free of his arm. "How dare you insult me thus?"

Merlin looked startled. "I never meant to offend you."

"You mocked my wanting to protect my brother. How could one not take offense to such a statement?"

The boy opened and closed his mouth looking distinctly like a goldfish.

**XXX**

**A/N **I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you guys are okay with Merlin popping up every now and then… I really hope Jasmine picked up on his presence too! Chapter seventeen will be up sometime this week or the next… I need a distraction from exam pressure!


	17. A Talking Wolf?

**E**dmund woke in a cold sweat, gasping as he swung his legs out from under the sheets. He grimaced as he put them on the cold wooden floor. "Just a dream," he hissed, breathing evenly as he tried to maintain the facade he was using against himself. "Lucy is fine. _You_ are fine. It was just a dream. The witch is toying with you."

Even so, Edmund decided to take a trip to his twin's chambers. Just in case.

He pushed gently on the door, (Lucy hadn't slept with be door fully closed since her nightmares had worsened, in case her siblings couldn't get to her) whispering Lucy's name as he made his way further into darkness.

"Hullo? Lucy? Are you awake?" Edmund hissed quietly, sticking his hands out in an attempt to feel for anything that might get in his way or injure him.

"Hmm?"

"Lucy!"

"Edmund? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm checking if you're okay, I had a nightmare."

"You had one too? Wasn't it awful?"

"I honestly thought you were dead this time, Lucy. I was so scared." Edmund finally found his sister's bed, rolling his eyes when she struck a match to light the candle once he was sitting next to her.

"I don't understand why we're still having them. I mean we're together now. I was told that when we were reunited the nightmares would finally stop."

"Whoever told you that was clearly wrong," Edmund muttered dryly, picking at a bit of skin on his thumb. "I haven't slept a full night without one since, well forever." It was after the words had come out that Edmund realised just how clichéd they sounded, not that Lucy would hold that against him, mind you. She never _really_ held anything against anyone. Even when the Dufflepuds had shrunken her best dress so much that it didn't even fit her dolls. It was a trait Edmund felt he would forever dream of having yet never _truly_ accomplished.

"I know. Do you think we should tell Coriakin?" Lucy bit her bottom lip nervously, jumping a little as the candle flickered.

"No," Edmund muttered, thinking hard about their situation. "I'm sorry Lucy, but you know as well as I do, probably better come to think of it, that he'll just come up with some nonsense solution that makes no sense to anyone but him."

Lucy nodded, agreeing with him in a hushed whisper.

"You should sleep. You've got dark circles under your eyes," Edmund stated sleepily. "Susan would kill us both if you turn up for breakfast looking like that."

Lucy nodded fondly remembering Susan's irate expression the last time such a tragedy had occurred. "Stay? I'm scared."

Edmund sighed before lifting up the cover, earning himself a smile from Lucy as he clambered in beside her. Though his pride wouldn't never permit him to openly admit it, he was rather glad he wouldn't have to be alone that night. He was still shaken by the nightmare that had tortured them both.

"Budge over, Lucy!"

She giggled before following orders and shifting slightly left, grabbing his hand in her own as she closed her eyes.

"I really do…" Lucy yawned.

"What, Lu?" Edmund moaned sleepily, his eyes still tightly closed.

"Love you, Edmund."

Edmund squeezed her hand as he fell asleep, too drained to try and return the sentiment.

***x***

The mansion was unusually quiet the following morning, even the dufflepuds weren't rabbiting on as they did usually.

Lucy opened the door of her chambers, leaving Edmund sleeping; he looked too comfortable to wake up. Besides, the boy looked like he really needed it. She walked quietly down the corridor, tying the lace of her dress haphazardly as she went. In doing so she almost missed her sister standing at the foot of the stairs, a troubled look on her lovely face.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she came to a stop, giving up on her knot.

"I'm not sure," Susan whispered, walking behind Lucy and taking the two lace trimmings in her hands as she rectified the mess Lucy had made. "Only, Lilliandil arrived a while ago. When she did Coriakin demanded an emergency meeting of some sort that both Peter and Lilli were asked to attend. They've been in there for over three hours."

Lucy looked nervously up the stair case. She had never before noticed how ominous the shadows that fell from the door way were. They loomed over the sisters like otherworldly beings, ready to attack at the first sign of weakness, no matter how small.

"Why do you think Coriakin called the meeting? He's never called one on such short notice before."

Susan nodded. "I don't know. They were gone before I could hear anything. They literally slammed the door in my face. I don't think Peter was very happy with the big meaty man for doing that..."

Lucy glared at the door, willing it to open so they could quench their desire to _know_. Know what was going on. Know what it had to do with their brother and Lilliandil. Know what was being kept from them all.

Susan gently came back from her tangent. "What's taking them so long?"

"It must be important."

"What must be?" A sleepy voice asked. Lucy turned, covering her mouth to fight back semi- manic giggles as she caught sight of Edmund, blearily wiping his eyes, his downy, dark hair sticking up in every direction.

"Whatever it is has kept Peter and Lilliandil in there for over three hours." A bell chimed in the back ground. "Make that four."

"You don't think it could be about this whole marriage palaver?"

Lucy gasped, staring wide eyed at her twin. "You don't think...?"

Edmund opened his mouth to speak before sighing melancholically.

"Hopefully we won't have to wait too long to find out." Susan settled down on the fourth stair, soon joined by Lucy as Edmund traced the design in the carved wood with his index finger, sighing every once in a while.

"Gastro vascular," Susan muttered, twisting Lucy's hair into a pretty little design, tying it into place with a ribbon she had had tied around her wrist as a bracelet.

"Hmm?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Gastro vascular."

"Oh, we're playing _that_ game," Lucy whisperer, unable to keep the light sarcasm from her voice as she tugged at a loss thread from her petticoat.

"Stop that. Lucy, you'll make the fray worse. I'll sort it out later. Yes, we are," She turned to address Edmund. "_Language and Definition_."

Edmund nodded slowly.

"Come on, Ed. Gastro vascular."

Edmund sighed.

"Is it Latin?" Lucy chimed in, smiling to herself as the sunlight that was coming through one of the large glass panels in the ceiling hit the golden carving of Aslan across the hall.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund grinned, nudging Susan playfully as he sat on the bottom step.

"Lilli! Wait! Please! Lilliandil listen to me!"

The three Pevensies turned to find the half-star running down the stairs, passing them without a second glance as she swatted away tears to no real effect.

"No! I have never been so humiliated."

Susan grabbed her younger sibling's hands, moving the three of them out of the way.

"I didn't mean it the way you took it."

"I understand, Peter, I do. Family comes first. I just thought I meant enough to you that you wouldn't discard me at the first hurdle."

Peter moved forward, grabbing her hand despite her protesting.

"I didn't. You know I didn't. We just have to be patient. If I can hold of any marriage until my eighteenth birthday..."

"You clearly have no interest in marrying me. You made that clear in front of Coriakin, all of the advisors," Lilliandil's voice cracked slightly on the last syllable. "In front of my father," she hissed. "I have been trying to convince him for so long that we could make this work. No matter what."

"We can. I can't argue with the leaders of Narnia openly. No one wants a thuggish, obstinate child for a king."

"I know that, Peter but I thought you loved me enough to _fight_…for me."

"And I do. I do!" Peter's free hand tugged at his hair in exasperation.

Lilliandil sighed raggedly, squeezing his hand before letting it drop. "I think we've said enough."

"Lilli-"

The half- star smiled sadly, turning towards the door. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday," She whispered as she made her way out into the garden.

"But I _love _you..."

"Peter."

Peter turned, blushing as he realised his siblings had heard the whole rotten thing.

"I'm so sorry."

Peter shook his head. "There's nothing you could have done."

Lucy threw her arms around her brother, tears streaming down her face. "She's made a stupid, stupid mistake," she mumbled against the fabric of Peter's tunic. The dampness from her tears was beginning to soak through the material as he pushed his little sister gently backwards by her shoulders.

"No, she's right. I can't expect her to wait for me when my future's not certain. I might be married to some duchess soon. They want me to be married when I become king."

"If she loves you she'll wait." Susan watched her brother's blank, expressionless face, her heart sinking more and more by the second. "She will."

"What kind of life would I have to offer her even then? If I am married I would condemn her to a life as the king's mistress. I couldn't do that to her."

Edmund, who had remained quiet the entire conversation, blinked suddenly. "Then tell them," he pointed upstairs. "Do you think our grandfather would've wanted our father to marry a servant? Lilliandil is no serving girl, the only thing they could possibly hold against her is her starry heritage."

Peter sighed. "That's just it. They're not sure how appropriate she would be as queen. Her loyalty would be divided between Narnia and the skies. I have to let her go, meet someone like her and live out her natural life feeling at home. I'll marry the duchess; I can learn to love her."

"Don't be such a martyr, Peter Pevensie."

"I'm being no such thing," Peter argued, growling softly when Susan raised an eyebrow.

"If you love Lilliandil, marry her."

"It's not that simple, Susan!"

Susan shoved her brother, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Yes it is. I think you just don't want to marry her."

Lucy watched her siblings carefully, her eyes widening at each sentence. She smiled suddenly. "Maybe Lilli will come in a minute and allow you to apologise then you can propose."

Peter rolled his eyes. "This isn't one of your fairy stories, Lucy."

Lucy bit her lip. "I know."

"This is reality. I'm not going to have a happy ending like they do in your books. It never happens that way. People don't get a happy ending all the time!" He snapped, turning back to Susan.

Lucy's face crumbled. "I know!" She brushed past him, brutally wiping at her eyes.

"Lucy!"

Edmund turned to follow her.

"Well done, Ed."

"Pardon?"

"Peter!"

"This is **all** _your_ fault. You encourage her all the time."

"It makes her happy!" Edmund argued, honestly confused as to how his brother could possibly blame him.

"When are the pair of going to grow up?"

"You don't understand what it's been like for the pair of us! Maybe you've seen Lucy after a nightmare but you've never been through one. She reads to escape."

"She is going to be sister to the king of Narnia..."

"She's already the daughter of the late King and niece of the Protector."

"That's different. Now, stop acting like a child."

"You think you're dad," Edmund whispered. "But you're not."

"_What_?"

"You think you're dad, but you're not!" Edmund yelled before rushing after Lucy.

Peter sighed. "What are you staring at?" He snapped.

Susan huffed, looking in the direction the twins had fled. "Well that was nicely handled." She narrowed her eyes stubbornly. "I think you owe them both an apology."

"Susan, we both know I'm right. They need to learn, the whole world isn't like this island."

"And Edmund doesn't know that?" Susan raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Of course he does, but Lucy…" Peter trailed off. "Lucy tries too hard to see the good in everyone, I'm afraid it may be her greatest trait _here_ but once we're in a world of politics and corruption it will be her downfall."

"They're eleven. There is still time for them to grow wise to the ways of the world."

"Susan, do stop trying to be so reasonable."

"I'll talk to them, go calm down. Peter, go _on_."

***x***

Lucy was curled up against Edmund, her cheeks puffy from all the crying. Peter had never treated her like that; she had never even begun to imagine that he _could_.

"Lu, it's alright. Peter didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of it."

Lucy brushed away the remaining tears away on Edmund's tunic. He didn't mind, the blasted thing had needed a good clean before his twin had gotten anywhere near it. "I was only trying to help."

"I know, Lucy. Deep down, Peter does too."

She made a sniffing noise, raising her head slightly to look at Edmund, one fist still tightly balled against his side, uncomfortably pressing against him. "You don't think he'll stay like this forever now?"

Edmund grinned lopsidedly. "Peter's right about one thing, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy now sat up, glaring indignantly at her twin.

"You do have an over active imagination, especially given you're _my_ twin." Lucy smiled, flexing her aching fingers. "In all seriousness, though. I honestly think he's just upset about Lilliandil, that's all. He'll be back to the fool of an older brother he always has been before you know it." Edmund turned as a slight knock on the door interrupted his focus. "Yes, come in."

Susan stepped through the door tentatively, a concern-fuelled smile growing on her lips as she noticed Lucy was clutching Edmund's hand.

"It's only me."

"Hullo, Susie."

"Are you two alright? I can see Lucy's being well cared for but what about you, Ed?"

Lucy's head snapped back to her brother. "What happened? What did I miss?"

"Nothing."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Your idiotic twin tried to stand up for you. Peter didn't like it and of course they argued."

"Edmund? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was nothing and I was worried about you, future king or not he shouldn't be so angry with you for trying to help him."

Lucy thanked him wordlessly squeezing Edmund's hand gently.

"How is he, Su?"

Susan sighed, dropping the piece of hair she had twirled around her index finger. "I don't know. He's been in his room since I sent him away. Oh, Aslan! What did they say in that room?"

Edmund shook his head wordlessly, he had no idea.

"I suppose Harold must have ordered him to marry some duchess. I think you were right, Susan. Our dear old uncle wanted to show his power before it's too late and he's no better than the lowest peasant."

Susan widened her eyes at Lucy's intense, thought clearly intelligent and well planned, rant. The day was really bringing out the worst in her siblings. Expect for Edmund; clearly stress brought out the best in him. _Probably a defence mechanism from his life with the witch _Susan mused, blinking as she realised her siblings were staring expectantly at her. "Pardon me?"

"Edmund asked what we're going to do. We _cannot_ leave Peter like this."

Susan shook her head in earnest. "Of course not, but Lilliandil's gone. There won't be any bringing her back this time." Susan raised a hand as Lucy opened her mouth. "You'll understand when you're older Lucy, whether she loves him or not, Lilli won't be coming back this time."

Lucy cocked her head to one side. "They love each other."

Edmund nodded in agreement though he looked slightly less confused than his more naïve twin sister.

"Love isn't always enough in these situations, Lucy."

"It was for our parents," Lucy objected stubbornly, her bottom lip jutting out as she pouted.

"They were a lucky exception. Not everyone is so fortunate. Remember the story I read to you when you were little?"

It was, ironically enough, about a young star and her human lover. The two families had been at war for centuries and even the love of the young pair was not enough. It was a tragic story as both the star and her human ended up dead; their only achievement was in death as they finally brought the now mourning families together.

"Yes, of course. _Romero and Juliette, _It was one of my favourites…Oh."

Edmund nodded. "Whatever we do for him, we have to do it soon."

His sisters sighed simultaneously, exchanged a bemused glance. Susan moved closer to the bed, her face suddenly more serious than Lucy had seen it in a long time. "Is Ramandu still here?"

Edmund looked up at the ceiling as someone shuffled above them; Peter. His room was, after all directly above his brother's, the second highest room in the house, subordinate only to Coriakin's. "I suppose so, I haven't heard anyone leaving. The window has been open this whole time." He looked towards the large bay window that took up the best part of the northern wall of his room.

"I hope not. If we can get a message to him maybe he will make Lilli see sense."

"What if he doesn't agree with the match, Su? Maybe that's where this whole problem started."

Lucy stood up, letting go of Edmund for the first time in hours. His hand felt cold without her clammy one clinging desperately to his own. "He has always liked Peter; Lilliandil told me so."

"Well then we have a plan." Susan clapped her hands together with a childlike glee Lucy had never seen before.

The door suddenly burst open, swinging back on its hinges.

"Excuse me! Do you not know how to knock?" Susan gasped before recognising the intruder. "My Lord, Merlin."

"I'm sorry my lady- _ladies_, sir. It's just there is a problem in the gardens."

"What have the dufflepuds been doing now?" Susan groaned, sure one of them had done something foolish and injured either themselves or one of the guests.

"No, my lady." Susan cringed at the over formality, not that she didn't deserve it. "There is a wolf."

Edmund's head snapped up, his heart sinking as a feeling of dread swept through him. "A _talking _wolf?"

Merlin nodded his head in affirmation,

"Oh." Edmund had turned white, he felt quite off balance all of a sudden.

Lucy looked at her twin in alarm. "Edmund, what is it, what's wrong?"

Edmund barely acknowledged her, shaking his head unsteadily. "You know the wolf, don't you?" Lucy whispered only just loud enough for him to hear.

"Actually, Sir, he's been asking for you. _Demanding_ your presence is more like it."

"Edmund?"

Edmund turned to Lucy whose pallor was beginning to match his; he supposed it must be a twin thing. "Just an old friend…"

**XXX**

**A/N **Longest chapter I have _ever _written, I didn't intend for this to be as long as it turned out but I didn't know where to cut this… I hope you guys like it and I'm sure you've figured out who the 'guest' is? Also what do you think of Susan reading Lucy '_Romero and Juliette'_? I hate to admit this but I was really disappointed by the lack of response to the last chapter…are you guys bored of this story or is my writing just getting weaker? I'm uploading this when I should be revising for my exams…please be nice! R&R?


	18. Maugrim and Wolfsbane

**E**dmund rushed into the garden, his heart racing as he saw the distinctive grey back of his former best friend. "Maugrim."

The wolf turned, his crimson stained lips curling into a cruel smile. Edmund didn't want to know where the red stains had come from but, knowing the talking wolf, he wouldn't have been surprised if someone found they were missing a dufflepud during the next head count. "You took your time. You know I don't like to be kept waiting, Edmund."

"You should have written, I'd have had a great feast prepared in you honour if I had known to expect you."

Maugrim growled. "Give me what I want, _Ed_mund."

Edmund sighed. "If it will make you leave I'll give you _anything_."

Maugrim's cruel mouth twisted into an ironic, malicious smirk. "Your sister. Lucy, is it?"

Edmund snarled, stepping forward defensively. "Anything _but_ her."

The wolf twitched, letting the aggression lacing the boy's voice roll of him as water did when he swam. "Too bad, Ed. Lucy is what your mother wants."

The scars lining Edmund's arms began to tingle at the mention of his _'mother' _it felt as if he was receiving hundreds of electric shocks. "She can't have Lucy."

Maugrim snapped his teeth together, slowly beginning to circle his former companion. "You're not one of them, Edmund."

"They are my siblings."

"That doesn't make them your _family_, Ed."

Edmund winced as the words bit at him.

"You've always been different, haven't you ever wondered why your mother-"

"_She_ is _not_ my mother."

"Picked you when she could have had Lucy?" The wolf began to speed up his pace as he circled the boy; his eyes alight with cruel pleasure. "You act as if you belong here. We both know that's not true. You're not one of them, Edmund. Come home. You may be a part of life here but you will never belong."

Edmund felt his eyes burn with the onset of tears as he swallowed. "Lucy..."

"Of course you are connected to the little girl. She is your twin, but has she ever sat you down and asked about your scars or what life was like before you came here. I mean _really_ discussed your past with you?"

Edmund opened his mouth to answer before falling short. "She cares."

Maugrim chuckled. "Of course she does. That's the way she is, Edmund. You're nothing more to her than every other person passing through with a sorry tale. _Come __**home**_."

Edmund released the grip he hadn't realised he had on the hilt of his sword, falling to his knees. "I can't."

The wolf snarled. "Don't make this difficult. I'm tired, Edmund."

The boy reached out for his old friend, touching his coarse fur as the beast moved towards him. His smile more genuine as Edmund slowly gave up his internal battle.

"Edmund?" Lucy's tearful voice shook Edmund as he clung to the wolf in front of him. She turned to Susan who was watching the scene with horrified fascination. "What is he doing?"

Susan shook her head. "I don't know, Lu."

Lucy's eyes welled with tears as she watched her brother and the wolf intently. "Oh, Edmund."

Susan took her sister's hand, squeezing it gently and, as she watched the scene with increasing concern, the gesture became as much to comfort herself; she suddenly felt a lot younger than her sixteen years.

"We can't stay here, Edmund. She will get impatient and _they_," Maugrim paused to observe the girls in the doorway with mild interest, neither of them really bore much resemblance to the child he had watched grow up in his lady's camp. "Will continue to lie to you to keep you trapped here. The little king shall not have you tarnishing his good name."

Edmund swallowed loudly. "I can't leave Lucy. She might get hurt." The thought of leaving his second half, his twin, his Lucy made Edmund feel even sicker than before.

"She can join us, that's all your mother ever wanted. You and your lovely twin sister safe in her company. She loves you as if you were her own."

Edmund nodded before sighing. "Lucy would never leave Peter."

Maugrim laughed. "She could always use more servants."

"What about Susan?"

This took Maugrim more time to reply to. Clearly Edmund had grown to love this older sister; his voice became softer when referring to her or Lucy. By the looks of her alone, he could tell this girl was smarter than her pretty looks suggested. "She will stay here until your mother finds her a smart match and happiness."

Edmund nodded, satisfied for the moment before being knocked aside, his head hitting a concealed rock in the grass. The force of the impact caused him to momentarily black out.

When he awoke he felt bile rise in his throat as he saw the still body of Maugrim, lines of red matting his fur together.

"What were you thinking? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Edmund groaned.

"You're so selfish!"

Lucy noticed Edmund's dazed expression, his eyes still on Maugrim's dead body. "Peter, stop it."

"You could have gotten _us_ killed!"

"Stop it!"

Lucy removed her hold on Peter, flinging herself at her numb twin. "Ed, are you alright?"

The boy didn't speak; he didn't even turn towards her, still staring blankly at the sorry carcass his friend had become.

"Ed? Edmund look at me!" Lucy turned his face, fresh waves of tears flooding her eyes as she took in her beloved twin's broken expression. Her heart shattered as he broke down, collapsing onto her shoulder.

Peter and Susan exchanged bewildered glances, before silently agreeing to leave their siblings alone.

"Edmund, I'm so sorry. He was your friend wasn't he?"

Edmund sobbed something against her shoulder.

"Peter didn't know. He didn't mean it."

Edmund sniffed, slowly meeting Lucy's eyes as he pointedly avoided looking Maugrim's way. "He- He wanted me to go back with him. I was going to, Lu."

Lucy frowned. "Why? You belong here." She took his still shaking hands into her own. "With me."

"No, I don't. This isn't me. I never will, Lucy. Ten years is a long time."

Lucy breathed raggedly, looking skyward momentarily.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. Of course you are. Ten years_ is_ a long time, but that doesn't mean you should go back to _her_."

Edmund brushed Lucy's fringe from her eyes. "You are the best sister in Narnia, Lucy."

"No... I'm the best twin."

Edmund wrapped his arms round her, pulling her against his chest.

***x***

Maugrim was buried later that day with Edmund as the only mourner; Peter, now presented with a new title of Wolfsbane, much to Edmund's ire, still couldn't understand. And try as she might, nor did Lucy.

As the sunset over the island Edmund sighed, taking in the salty sea breeze that was coming wafting in. He turned towards the house, smiling as he saw Lucy pressed against the window of the library, deeply engrossed in a book, as ever. He couldn't ask her to leave with him. He refused to think of asking her to leave her home, besides any journey he was taking would be too dangerous for her. Peter was right about that; Lucy was too wonderfully innocent, naive even, for the mainland.

Lucy felt his eyes on her and turned, holding her place in the book with her right thumb. She waved, a sad smile shadowing her features as she gestured for him to join her.

Edmund swallowed. Lucy was going to be disappointed.

**XXX**

**a/n** Dududum**! **Edmund's planning something…any ideas? What do you think's going to happen with Peter and Lilliandil or Susan and Merlin? Are you hoping for any characters to join this story? Let me know…R&R?


	19. Unnatural Cold

Peter paced back and forth before entering the library; certain he would be thrown out by his, as yet, still unforgiving younger sister. He deserved the treatment; he knew that much without the shadow of a doubt. He had been perfectly beastly the past few days. Neither one of the twins deserved the treatment he had been giving them; it was all Lilliandil's fault.

That wasn't strictly true. He sincerely loved Lilli and yes, her departure had hurt him in ways he hadn't known it was possible to hurt but that did not condone his behaviour in the slightest and he knew it. The door swung open revealing a bewildered looking Lucy, clutching one of fairy-tale collections to her chest. "Peter!"

Peter smiled awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. "Hello, Lu."

"Have you seen Edmund?"

"I thought he was with you…"

"I waved at him to come up but he never arrived." Lucy's sweet little face was darkened with concern.

"I really didn't mean to kill that wolf. He leapt on my sword. You do believe me, don't you?"

Lucy nodded absently before turning to meet Peter's eyes. "But I'm not the one you have to convince, Pete."

Peter nodded, ruffling Lucy's hair gently before continuing on his way. "Lucy? If you see Edmund, you will tell him...Tell him I'm looking for him."

Lucy nodded softly before hurrying down the stairs at a pace that had Peter's heart in his throat until she was safely at the bottom.

He tentatively pushed his bedroom door open, shivering as a cool blast of air slashed around the room, knocking books off of his shelves.

"How queer," He frowned, picking up the dropped books. He smiled as he noticed the title of the one in his right hand. It was a book Lilliandil had given to him a long time ago after trying, and failing, for days to teach him all of the constellations and which of the stars he could see were her relations. She had put the book together in a week, detailing each constellation, their stories and whether or not they were any relation to her. She had even signed it with a beautifully work of calligraphy detailed with about a dozen stars, one for each of his birthdays.

He turned to Lilliandil's page smiling as he noticed the drawing he had done of her, his twelve year old self had been very artistically inclined, in the top, right corner. The half-star herself had made a comment just underneath in handwriting so beautiful it was almost illegible. In fact it said, in language Peter knew no more of than that one sentence, something along the lines of "_My mouth is not that large, but thank you._" It made him chuckle every time he saw it. Except at that moment; instead he felt his heart begin to crack; he fancifully imagined it as a crystal hovering in his ribcage, shining beautifully save for a nasty, deep chip in the very centre.

He noticed then how very cold his room had become, almost unnaturally so as he sat on top of his sheets, pulling an old blanket Susan had made for him when she was no older than seven or so around his shoulders. Even then she had a peculiar knack for needle work; she had, in fact been responsible for half of his and Lucy's wardrobes in that winter. It wouldn't be all that long before she insisted upon starting that up again, Edmund included this time. He shivered violently, unable to flex his fingers which were slowly turning blue. It made no sense. The whole day had been unbearably hot and the sun was still high in the sky. The thought unnerved him. He blinked slowly as he felt his eyelids beginning to get heavier. "I'll go to sleep for a while, maybe when he woke up it would be warmer. After all, the window and door was closed there was nowhere for the heat to escape from.

***x***

Susan frowned as she took in the guests seated around the table. A few face she recognised, though largely from illustrations in the books she occupied herself with in the library; Uncle Harold, Ramandu, an Ettinsmoor Lord she couldn't remember the name of, the seedy Rabadash who was, as ever, smiling slimily at her, Eustace and, she sighed, Lord Merlin.

Noticeably missing from the line up were either of her brothers. Lucy was frowning into her Brussel Sprouts, chewing the vegetables robotically despite her usual favour of them.

"Say, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up dismally, her frown still etched on her face as she met her sister's eyes. "Yes?"

"Where's Edmund? Surely he must be hungry? It's been a tiring day."

Lucy nodded, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. "I haven't seen him all afternoon. Come to mention I haven't seen Peter either."

Merlin sat up straighter as Susan's shoulder's visibly drooped, reaching for her hand despite the death glares he was receiving from the Calormen prince. "Is everything alright, my lady?"

Susan nodded; waving a hand by her forehead a she tried to articulate her thoughts in vain.

"Lady Susan! Coriakin has requested your presence in Prince Peter's chamber. Lady Lucy too if she so wishes."

Susan gently removed her hand from under Merlin's addressing the guests who were all staring openly at her now. "If you would be so kind as to excuse me."

She hurried up the stairs, lifting her skirts as high as she dared, not putting it past Rabadash to have followed her. She reached Peter's room half a minute later, her eyes narrowing as she noticed the people gathered around her brother's door.

"What's going on? Peter!"

Coriakin stood, taking his foster daughter's hand gently in his own. "He's very ill. I've never seen anything like it."

Susan nodded hastily. "Will he be alright?"

The retired star bowed his head. "The doctor's in there now. Susan, it is not looking very positive."

Susan's breath came out in shallow pants as she struggled against Coriakin's grip. "He, he was fine not four hours ago! Oh Aslan!"

Coriakin stood patiently, holding the young woman upright. "Susan, calm down. Peter's a strong young man."

The doctor, an elderly faun with a nasty limp hobbled out of the room, his whole weight pressed against his cane. "Extraordinary," he mused, pulling his jacket tighter over his shoulders. "Simply extraordinary."

Susan stepped forward. "What is it?"

The doctor pushed his dark spectacles up his nose before taking Susan's hand. "I'm afraid I cannot say what is wrong with the young prince. My lady, the outcome does not look very hopeful."

Susan let out a strangled choke. "Pete..."

"He is so cold his body is beginning to shut down and nothing I have tried has altered his temperature of slowed the pace of its decline."

"What could have caused this so quickly."

"I do not know, but I fear the prince is not long for this world. Only Aslan can save your brother now."

"Susan..." Susan looked tearfully towards her baby sister, pulling her into her arms gently.

"Peter will be alright, won't he?"

"I hope so, Lucy."

"He _needs _to get better." Lucy choked, falling against Susan's chest as her shoulders heaved.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan looked over Lucy's head. Where ever Lucy was Edmund wasn't usually far behind but she could see neither hide nor hair of her little brother.

"He's gone. I can't find him."

Susan felt as if she was going to be sick as she pulled Lucy tighter. "They're going to be okay, Lucy. I promise."

Once the crowd around Peter's bedroom had died down enough that Susan could gain access she rushed in, a hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from crying out. "Oh, Pete." She reached out a trembling hand to brush his flopping fringe from his forehead.

His skin was a horrible blue; the nearest thing Susan had seen in colour was piece of ice when she looked at the sky through it. "What in Aslan's name happened to you?" She whispered hoarsely before sitting on the corner of his bed, smoothing out the spread before reaching for one his icy hands. "I'll take care of Lucy for you. I'll find Edmund too, I promise. You just focus on getting better."

She heard a floor board creek and whipped around, her skin crawling as she noticed Rabadash watching her, his eyes roaming over her in a way that made her feel frightfully exposed. "Can I help you?" Her voice was tight as she strained to remain ladylike despite her urge to slap the Calormen prince.

"I just think a beautiful lady such as you O'light of my life, should not be moping away in this dingy space."

"Have you no compassion?" Susan whispered. "My brother is deathly unwell!"

He moved closer, stroking his ridiculously pointy beard in what was clearly meant to be an enticing manner. It made Susan want to retch. "When we marry, you shall not have to deal with any of this rot."

Susan recoiled as he stretched a hand towards her cheek. "'When_ we marry'_. I'm sorry Rabadash but I have made it quite clear to you before that I have no desire to marry you!"

The Calormen looked ready to explode. "Every woman wants to marry me," he sidled closer. "Even if she does not see it, O' light."

Susan stood up. Even at full height she did not reach his shoulders. "I do not wish to marry you, Rabadash. I never have and I never will."

"I can change your mind, beautiful flower of my heart."

Susan rolled her eyes. "No."

"When we are married you will learn that you do not say no to your husband and master. What do these savages teach you, Captor of my beating heart?"

"Many important things, Rabadash. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"O'light, you must first ask my permission before leaving."

"This is my home. I'm afraid I come and go as I please, Rabadash."

"I shall pray to Tash that you learn how to respect my when we are one, O'Beauty."

Susan scoffed gently. "I shall pray to Aslan that that day never comes."

She shook herself, trying to remove the feeling the overly persistent prince was touching her.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

Susan jumped, startled. "Oh, Merlin! Yes, thank you for asking."

The young man smiled causing his blue eyes to twinkle attractively. "Is there any word on Prince Edmund's location?"

Susan shook her heard. "I think Coriakin sent out a search party. I'm worried about Lucy; she's had a pretty bad headache. I'm afraid she's having one of her episodes, only this time while she's awake."

Merlin nodded sympathetically though she knew he could hope to comprehend the situation. "And the future king? No one has heard much about his condition."

Susan swallowed tightly; the threat of tears was beginning to burn her eyes as she brushed her index finger under her left eye. "They don't know what's wrong with him. He seems to be in a coma of some sort but no one knows what caused it."

"I'm sure he will recover. He's a fighter for sure."

"The doctors have told me to place all hope in Aslan providing us with a miracle. Merlin, I don't know if He will be able to help in time, I have never felt anyone so very cold."

"Susan, you need to have more faith in Him."

Susan sniffed. "I know, I do I'm just so worried about Peter. And scared, who's to say I'm not next? Or L-Lucy? Or Edmund!" Susan's tears burst out, flooding her eyes as if someone had suddenly turned a broken tap on at the same time as the pipes burst. "No one knows where he is! He could be freezing somewhere! All alone! Oh dear, dear Aslan no!"

Merlin stood, staring blankly before reaching out for the hysterical young woman. "I'll take you to your room, it's downstairs?"

Susan nodded against his tunic. "Second door on the right. The one with ancient runes and translations on the door."

Merlin fought urge to chuckle before guiding them to the room, easing Susan gently onto her bed. "I think you should rest, my lady."

Susan nodded wearily. "Yes, I probably should. But I can't. I need to keep an eye on Peter, take care of Lucy and wait for any word on Edmund all while avoiding that leech Rabadash."

Merlin grinned, pushing her gently. "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you and I promise if any word comes about any one of your siblings I'll wake you, agreed?"

Susan nodded. "Why are you so kind to me? I was nothing but rude to you when we met. I'm sorry, Merlin. I should have known better than to be so unpleasant, I know better than that. I don't know what came over me. Cousin Eustace must really have annoyed me."

"I've never heard anyone talk so much. I think you should rest now, my lady. You're not being very coherent."

Susan nodded again. "Yes, I will."

She unhooked her arm from Merlin's before meeting his eyes. "Thank you."

Merlin waved a dismissive hand. Susan shook her head in confusion before pulling him towards her by his neck scarf, pressing her lips against his.

Merlin gently eased the shattered princess back against her pillows before pulling back.

"You don't like me?"

Merlin chuckled. "Too much my lady."

Susan pouted uncharacteristically. "Then what is it?"

"The tears have made you taste slightly salty. Besides, I'd hate for Rabadash to find us and order the God Tash to _strike us down where we stand_."

"I like you." Susan giggled before closing her eyes, finally allowing sleep to overcome her.

**XXX**

**A/N **Am I the only one who can imagine Susan being overly talkative and friendly when she's tired? I am…oh…Well please have faith in this story, everything shall make sense. To those pushing me to continue with Duty Comes First I'd like to finish it, I would but inspiration for that particular story has completely abandoned me at the moment. Please R&R?


	20. Maps and Horses

Edmund patted the horse's neck before swinging his legs to dismount. "Thank you, Horsey."

The reddish brown horse let out a peevish whinny as he turned to face his rider. "My name is Philip."

Edmund dipped his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Philip snickered. "That's alright, little prince."

"You can go back if you want, I'll be alright alone. Someone might notice you're missing and worry."

"I'm sure those in Coriakin's mansion are more likely to be worried about your disappearance than that of a horse, albeit a very handsome, talking stallion."

Edmund laughed, nudging the horse gently with his shoulder before grimacing as their interaction reminded him painfully of Maugrim.

"While we are on the topic of disappearances, would you like to explain to me why we are on the other side of the island? What are we running from, Edgar?"

"Edmund."

The horse snickered again, pawing the ground lightly. "You didn't give me an answer to my question, Edwin."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Everything. Everyone."

Philip narrowed his eyes slightly. "Even your little twin, Lucy?"

"Yeah, Lucy."

"I like her, she sneaks me sugar cubes when Master Tumnus isn't looking."

"That sounds just like her." Edmund sighed, dropping to the floor lightly, shredding some blades of grass with his grubby finger nails, he thought of how disgusted Susan would have been and half smiled to himself.

"Why are you running?"

"I just don't belong there. I love my family, of course, don't misunderstand me. It's just ten years is a rather long time to be isolated from them. Besides, I think Peter will be better off preparing for his accession without me around to anger him."

Philip snorted softly. "Much as I hate to contradict you, Edmund, I think your disappearing might have the reverse effect to the one you desire."

Edmund groaned, touching his forehead lightly as nagging pain began to build to a crescendo.

The horse bumped his snout against the youngster's shoulder. "I'd hazard Lady Lucy is hot on your trail as we speak."

The horse wasn't far off. Lucy had been sitting on her bed, rubbing at her temples to try and soothe her throbbing head when it occurred to her; whenever Edmund wasn't close any pain she was having seemed to be amplified. Edmund had slipped off over ten hours previously. "Where in Aslan's name are you Edmund?"

With a heavy sigh she clambered out of bed, ignoring the fact she was wearing little more than one of Peter's old nightshirts, something she had been in the habit of doing whenever she was anxious since she was very young, and rushing towards the library.

She dragged a collection of old maps both Tumnus and Susan had labelled 'reference only', rolling them flat on the large table in the centre of the large room, keeping them flat with the heavier books she had left out when she was reading earlier.

After an hour or so of studying the maps, half an hour of which was spent researching how to study a map, she had deduced that, since there was no feasible way for Edmund to have escaped the island he couldn't have gotten any further than one of the island's coasts. The only problem was she couldn't figure out which one he would have picked. She longed to have that connection between twins she had read about, not one like her and Edmund's where they were forced to feel one another's pain; put simply that one was dreadful. No, she rather longed for the ability to know where the other was. At that moment, that gift would have been sent from Aslan himself.

Lucy buried her face in her knees, feeling a tear slip from her eye as she breathed in Peter's homely smell. She was so scared. Peter had always been there to tell her that everything was going to be alright and he would take care of it, never allowing anything to harm her. She sighed, that wasn't an option now, she had to bring Edmund home herself, Edmund was familiar with queer ailments; surely he would know _something_ about their brother's condition. She felt so useless; at least Susan was a competent carer, she, Lucy, could barely sponge someone's head without soaking their tunic. Peter had affectionately referred to this as her skill.

She wiped at her tears, rolling up the most useful of the maps, coincidentally it was also very pretty and had a star enchantment to help ensure the user did not get themselves lost. She was going to find Edmund and together they were going to prove that Edmund belonged with them and that Lucy could be independent and brave. She took one of Peter's old tunics from Edmund's room, a dark brown one she knew no one would miss; Susan had always hated it. She hadn't realised how big the tunic might be around her, Edmund was at least two inches taller than she was and Peter himself was a good few inches taller than Edmund. Once she was satisfied that the excess material wouldn't get in her way or restrict her movement she huffed triumphantly and tucked the map into her belt, quickly jotting out a letter of apology to Susan for rushing off, leaving it in Peter's room- Susan had been insistent that she would be the one to care for her brother, not one of the Duffers or a stranger that Peter didn't know. Besides, neither of them wanted to be around Rabadash, and since the Calormen prince didn't particularly like Peter, being around their brother had a significant appeal, even in the sorry state he was.

Lucy made her way to the stables, doing her best to avoid being noticed and hurrying her pace when she saw Rabadash coming towards her.

"Little barbarian!"

Lucy groaned and turned. "Yes, Rabadash?"

"Where is your sister, I haven't seen her for some time and since we are to be married I believe she should be spending time with me. It is tradition, no?"

Lucy nodded agitatedly. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her for a while. I must be going now." She darted off before the Calormen could come up with anything else to say, breathing heavily by the time she reached the stable. "Hello."

The horses turned to look at her. The average non-talking beasts simply snorted in a pleased fashion before returning to their oats while their Talking counterparts bowed their heads.

"Lady Lucy, may we be of assistance?"

Lucy nodded gratefully towards the large bay mare. "Have you seen Edmund, Filipina?"

The horse let out a long whinny before replying. "He left late yesterday afternoon with Philip. That stallion had better get back before the foal is born!"

Lucy giggled softly. "You should have told me. Congratulations to the both of you."

Filipina nickered softly, moving closer to Lucy who offered out a sugar cube. "Thank you, Lucy."

The young girl patted the mare's swollen belly gently before moving towards a large black stallion in the corner of the stall. Many people were surprised when they found out Lucy had a knack for taming problem horses, she had always had a way with them that neither Susan nor Peter ever understood or possessed. The stallion in the corner was the proof of that; he had been found by one of the dufflepuds making a racket in the gardens while everyone tried to figure out how the poor beast had ended up there. Despite Peter's misgivings about the situation, Lucy, then aged about six, strode right up to the beast and ordered him to calm down. It had worked and Lucy had been able to ride him, slowly gaining the poor animal's trust.

She was still sure Faris was a Talking horse though he had never spoken yet, she presumed he was too traumatised by his background and hoped that within time he would gain the courage and faith in her to do so.

"Faris, we have a long ride ahead."

The horse neighed, stomping his hoof as Lucy climbed on his back.

**XXX**

**A/N **I hope you enjoyed this update… I hate to be a killjoy but would someone explain to me why the numbers of reviews are going down? Are you guys losing interest or…? I'd love to know and I'd really love for you to review, because, believe it or not, I work really hard to get these updates out to you guys. On a different note, to all those who have been asking for an update on Duty Comes First, go check out the story, you might be surprised…

**Fun fact about this chapter:**

Each of the horse's names, including Philip, has a meaning related to horses…


	21. Twitches and Rings

Peter groaned trying to raise his hand as he heard Susan, begging him to wake up. He wanted to tell her they were going to be ok, that he was going to be okay and ,more importantly, so was she.

"Peter, I need you. Please, please wake up. I don't know what I'm doing."

He fought against invisible restraints of his illness, battling uselessly to open his mouth. All of his attempts were fruitless. He wasn't strong enough.

"Peter, can you hear me?"

He felt his sister's weight on the side of the bed as she pressed a warm hand to his frozen forehead. "You have to stay with me, Pete. You once promised to always take care of me and Lucy. Remember, when we were just kids?"

He wanted to assure her he would keep the promise and that he did remember but he couldn't. He felt he head rest against his chest, the tears were falling thick and fast, soaking through his shirt in a matter of seconds.

"Lady Susan?"

His sister raised her head from his damp shirt, patting it gingerly with light fingers as if to remove any evidence that Susan Pevensie cried. "Merlin?"

Peter tried to roll on his side with no success; his strained grunts fell on deaf ears. Who was the other person in his room? It wasn't as if he was dead, he was still heir to the throne of Narnia. He deserved some privacy, especially when incapacitated.

"May I be so bold as to talk with you, my lady?"

'No you may not,' Peter longed to scream. Who was this person being so forward with his little sister? The only person who behaved that way towards her usually was Rabadash, but this anonymous person's voice was too soft and gentle to belong to the Calormen prince.

"You may, Merlin."

"Somewhere more," Susan's companion paused for a moment. "Private?"

Peter could feel the gentleman's eyes on him, from what he could tell it was a wary stare, wondering how much the unconscious prince could hear.

"We can stay in here. No one will disturb us and," Susan sniffed gently. "Peter's not going to hear anything or repeat our conversation to anyone."

The male voice, Merlin, moved closer to Susan, sitting in the creaking armchair across from the bed while Susan shuffled on the bed, neatly redistributing her weight so that none of her limbs fell to sleep.

"Merlin, if this is about before, I am sorry. I was an emotional wreck but nothing can excuse my behaviour. I did not behave appropriately and so I must thank you for your discretion regarding the matter."

Peter could have been knocked down by a feather; well that is, if he had in fact been _standing_. Susan behaving inappropriately? In all the sixteen or so years he had known her she had always behaved so primly, admonishing him when his behaviour became out of hand and teaching Lucy proper etiquette for a young, well to do lady.

"Actually, my lady, I don't believe there is anything to forgive. If you want to pretend nothing happened between us then I will not object. However, I came to you today to ask for your hand."

Susan gasped, one hand flying to her throat, the other clasped Peter's cold, still hand. "Excuse me?"

"I asked Lord Coriakin, as your guardian, for permission; He agreed. I only wish Prince Peter was well enough to allow me to ask for his blessing."

Susan was silent for a few moments. Peter growled despite the fact neither of his companions could hear him. He wanted his sister to be happy, of course. His siblings' happiness meant more to him than his own. He had learned that the hard way; taking out his misery on Edmund had hurt him more than Lilliandil's actual actions. He wanted to give this Merlin person his brotherly speech, the one he had been rehearsing for years, ever since Prince Caspian of Telmar had admired her beauty a great many years previously. He had spent many hours in the looking glass refining every line until it was perfect. It was just his luck that when the time came he couldn't actually give it.

Susan jumped, staring at Peter's hand as if it had just scurried across the room unaided and reattached itself before her very eyes. "He twitched."

Peter felt his heart lurch hopefully. She knew he wasn't gone. He fought against his invisible confines, praying that Aslan might allow him this fractured method of communication.

"Merlin! He's moving! Oh praised be Aslan, Peter's alive." Susan wept openly; grabbing Merlin's other hand, holding it to her heart along with her brother's.

"Do you feel he approves of a union between us?" Merlin asked timidly, not wanting to insult either Pevensie sibling.

Ever full of good ideas, Susan smiled suddenly, leaning close to Peter's ear. "If you agree to the union, move your finger twice, Pete. If not, don't move it at all."

If he was able to make any sound Peter would have groaned at that moment. Did Susan not realise how difficult it was for him to move his finger once? He felt as if his whole energy reserve was pouring out of him in waves each time he twitched. Still, he had to let Susan know how he felt, didn't he? He owed her happiness after everything they had been through, each of his siblings deserved that much, if he could but give it to them.

"I'll count down, Pete. Ready?"

Peter clenched his muscles, not that anyone would have noticed, readying himself for the miniscule movement.

"Three."

He clenched his jaw, bracing himself for the drain that he knew was soon to come. He would fight the pain, for Susan.

"Two."

If only the stupid illness allowed him to take deep breaths.

"One…Okay, Peter, let me know."

There was an awkward silent for a few moments. Susan looked anxiously at Merlin before returning her attention to Peter's freezing fingers, tightly gripped against her own, warm palm. It took a few more seconds but just as she began to give up hope Susan felt Peter's long finger twitch; once.

Her eyes swelled with fresh tears as she realised that he truly could hear them. Her brother was still there, even in the cold, unmoving shell he was currently confined to. The second twitch came seconds later.

Susan gently kissed her brother's cheek, dampening his cheek with tears before turning to Merlin, gently wiping her tear stained cheeks delicately with one hand.

"Marry me," she gushed, offering out her ring finger.

**XXX**

**A/N **I know it's been a while since I updated, but I was so out of inspiration for this chapter, I ultimately started it twice, this one was the best so I hope you lovely readers enjoyed it, I'm sorry it's short. The next chapter will be longer and we will pay some attention to Edmund and Lucy. Please don't complain about the speed of Merlin and Susan's engagement or their ages, considering the time period, girls were getting married young and to people they had never met. Please R&R, I love to hear what you guys think of this story. There isn't too long to go with this fic, four or five chapters, give or take?


	22. Lesser Spotted FarisBirds

Lucy dismounted carefully, tossing her braid off of her shoulder as she looked at her map. "We can't be far from the sea now, Faris. I can almost smell the salt."

The horse whinnied softly, nudging Lucy's elbow with his great head. Lucy rolled her eyes before delving into one of the pockets of her tunic. Faris snorted with delight as his little mistress presented him with a sizable sugar cube, nestled neatly in the palm of her small hand.

"Daft animal," she smiled fondly as the large horse pawed at the ground, clearly disappointed there was only one treat on offer. She patted his mane thoughtfully, clicking her tongue to encourage him to follow her.

She was a humane rider; Peter often complained that she was too kind to the horses. On long rides such as her current one she would insist on giving her horse a rest from carrying her, having its mouth or mane pulled at, however unintentionally. Both Peter and Susan told her it was pointless; the horse was still walking and she was just making herself too tired to ride properly. Often, Peter would worry that Lucy would fall from one of the Beasts and cause herself an injury due to this habit and take her as a second rider on his own steed, just to be sure she would be alright.

"Where do you suppose Edmund thinks he's heading, Boy?"

The horse pressed his velvety nose against her shoulder, breathing heavily enough to make his nostrils flare. Lucy giggled, pecking the animal's cheek and sighing softly as she took in his horsey smell. She loved the smell of oats and hay. As a child she had spent as long as possible or, rather, as long as _allowed_ in the stables, brushing the horses, feeding them, checking hooves. She had a distinct memory of Susan throwing a huge shouting match with Peter when she discovered their little sister had been allowed to help one of the stable hands muck the horses out.

Susan had, as usual, won and as a result Lucy was seldom allowed in the stables unaccompanied by her sister for extended periods of time.

Susan never spent much time in the stables. It wasn't that horses scared her, or even made her slightly nervous; in fact the Pevensie siblings, Edmund now included, were considered some of the most able riders in Narnia.

It was more a case of Susan having very lukewarm feelings for the animals, much preferring a good fact-based book; Peter often joked that while he went a-riding with Lucy, Susan would stay at home reading books on riding theory or the mechanics of riding a horse.

"I'm still waiting for you to talk, Farry. I know you can do it."

Faris' dark eye met her lighter one sadly. It was, at least to Lucy, further proof that her stallion was vastly more intelligent than any of the Non-Talking variety ponies. She wondered what in Narnia had happened to scare him silent.

"You talk whenever you want to, Boy."

They continued on their way, Faris moved in front of Lucy, taking the lead despite her objects, almost causing multiple twigs and branches to hit her in the face. None hit her quite hard enough to break the skin but the points of impact did smart nonetheless.

After they had been walking for some time, Faris bent down; unspeaking but acknowledging the fact he was aware Lucy's two legs were tiring far quicker than his four, greatly longer ones.

Lucy smiled gratefully, climbing onto his back, not caring about how dainty she was; Susan wasn't around to tell her off, she may as well cherish it.

"How do you suppose Peter is, Faris?"

The horse whinnied softly, turning back to bump his nose against Lucy's knee.

"I'm trying not to worry; I know Aslan has the matter under control. It's just, Peter's my brother. I don't know how I'd cope if I lost him."

As the pair bumped against a tree, a few dozen leaves dumped the freshly fallen rainwater on them, soaking through Lucy's borrowed tunic. "Drat!" Lucy giggled, patting Faris on the neck, softy urging him to move a little faster.

Within a few minutes Lucy was shivering from the cold breeze caused by their speed, worsened by her soaking garments. She ushered Faris to a stop, removing her travel bag from her saddle kit. "Warn me if anyone comes along."

She made her way further into the shrubbery, watching at her feet for any creatures of the poisonous or unfriendly kind. Quickly getting dressed she rushed back to her trusty friend.

"Farry? Come on, Boy. We're almost there, I can hear the waves."

The horse pricked his ears forward, snorting with contempt.

"Fine," Lucy laughed, patting his thick neck. "I can _almost _hear the waves."

Lucy spent the next few miles listening to the wildlife, comforted by the familiarity of the noises. Many of them she heard on a regular basis when she was trying to get to sleep back at home.

"Did you hear that? It sounds like a robin."

Faris shook his head, causing the leaves to quiver.

"And that was a lesser-spotted Faris-bird. They're ever so rare." Lucy giggled, ignoring the indignant noise that came from the less-than-amused horse. "Cheer up, old boy."

The bushes parted as Lucy gasped, beaming as she watched the waves slap against the beach. It looked heavenly, calling for her to run in and splash around. Had she been even the slightest little bit less on edge she would have done so without even thinking. As it was, she was still worrying about both of her brothers and Susan too. She hadn't really told her sister where she was going, or even if she was going to come back. The quick letter- scribbled _note_ really- had been much too vague and certainly didn't take into account the fact that Susan herself had to deal with their older brother's deathly illness and Edmund's disappearance. Lucy's own disappearing act was not going to aid her sister's already elevated stress levels. Really her departure had been nothing short of selfish, no matter how honourable her intentions.

She exhaled deeply, stroking Faris' long mane and gasped as the horse took this to mean he could gallop into the surf. He let out a long, pleased-sounding whinny bolting out of Lucy's control into the sea, bucking gently as the waves lapped against his knees, causing the wayward horse to lift his legs higher as he moved deeper into the water.

"What are you doing, you crazy horse?" Lucy giggled, squeezing her legs together gently as she gave him permission to race down the beach.

After about half an hour of racing along the sand, moving in and out of the water Faris tired, slowing to a walk as Lucy began to get her breath back. She hadn't laughed quite so much in a very long time. As the pair walked down the beach Lucy traced her faded scars absently. A particularly long, thin one, still reddish-pink caught her attention. She couldn't remember which dream had earned her that one, but it felt as if someone else was tracing it, slowly running their fingers along the old scar she shared with Edmund. Lucy froze; the only other person who knew about the scar was the person she shared it with. Edmund. She dismounted as she looked up the beach.

A figure, distorted by the sea-haze moved towards them. They seemed fairly short, taller than Lucy was but no older than twelve or thirteen. It seemed to have a masculine gait and, as Lucy watched them move haltingly closer she slowly came to the realisation it was a person she knew almost as well as she knew herself.

"Edmund," she whispered, looking at Faris who nickered softly, kicking at the waves that were dampening Lucy's boots. "Faris, look! It's Edmund."

Lucy laughed suddenly before breaking into a run, her action mirrored by the distant figure she now recognised as her disappearing twin brother. As he came closer she willed her legs to move faster, eager for the separation between them to be over. Clearly he felt the same way and within a few seconds she was nestled tightly in his arms, tears that she hadn't realised she had been shedding drying against her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Lu. I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Lu. I was angry and upset and stupid. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm such a terrible brother."

Lucy giggled suddenly, remembering an occasion in which dear Mr Tumnus had called himself a terrible faun after allowing her to fall from rather a high branch and break a few fingers.

"No, you're one of the nicest brothers I've ever met."

Edmund laughed timidly. "Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling."

The twins giggled together, imagining how Peter would react to Edmund's words. "Edmund, you need to come home."

"I'm not wanted in Coriakin's mansion, Lu. I don't belong there."

"Edmund, you are a Pevensie. We're family of course you're wanted. Peter and Susan _need_ you._ I_ need you."

Edmund looked at his grubby hands, disentangling them from his sister's. "Peter seems to want to rid himself of me at every given opportunity."

Lucy shook her head, confused before realising how much had happened since Edmund had left. "You don't know about Peter, do you?"

Edmund looked up from his hands, confusion mixed with concern filling his dark eyes. "What do you mean, Lu?"

"Edmund…Peter's sick."

**XXX**

**A/N **It's my birthday tomorrow; I would so love a birthday review or two! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…I'm pretty proud of it for once so your opinions would be greatly appreciated. Review cravings aside… Lilliandil may return in the next few chapters, but that is sort of up to you lovely readers and do you want to read about Merlin and Susan's wedding? Let me know… you may inadvertently decide whether characters live or die!


	23. Unwelcome on the Beach

**/!\ **I never normally add these warnings but I think this chapter requires one, this fic is rated 'T' for a reason after all: **Disturbing imagery and threatening situations** are contained in this chapter…**Reader discretion is advised. /!\**

**XXX**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel

**XXX**

Lucy did not sleep very well that night. She tossed fitfully to and fro, kicking her twin brother in the back every few minutes as she moved. Edmund half turned once to tell her to stop it but realised his sister was soundly asleep.

He groaned, rubbing at his sore back before sitting up and stretching. He wasn't going to get a decent night's sleep at any rate; his head was too confused and his back, well his back was going to be black and blue in testimony to the kicking he had been receiving from his beloved twin. Edmund sighed before standing up; he might as well stretch his legs and check on the horses. Philip was snoring softly close by, the other horse, Edmund had forgotten his name, something beginning with an _'F'_ maybe 'Faris' was a short distance away from the three.

Edmund did not want to startle him and cause a riot that would wake Lucy. The problem was he couldn't be sure how well the animal would respond to his presence but bent down towards the stallion all the same to ensure the horse was coping well; he seemed rather a flighty beast.

"Horsey, are you alright?"

The large animal moved his head slightly so that one of his dark eyes met with Edmund's. "You really don't remember me, son of Jadis?"

Edmund jumped back, startled. Lucy had not been treating the animal as if he were a Talking beast. "E-excuse me?"

Faris rolled his visible eye. "I can't say I expected you to. You were so very young; too young. Much too young to have been treated in that way."

Edmund shook his head, trying to figure out how the horse knew anything about him. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

Faris whinnied quietly with disapproval, his eyes shifting to where Lucy was sleeping and further down the beach before returning to Edmund. "I had a very different name and I was used for very different things before I met your sister, Edmund."

Edmund sat cross legged in front of the horse, watching him in anticipation of an explanation.

"When I was a mere slip of a colt I was taken from my mother, a wild mare living in the Narnian forests. I was sold by my Calormen captor to a woman, a tall, pale skinned woman who possessed great and evil powers. My mother had warned me of such humans only, this lady, she was no human rather she was a half giant who cared little about anything but power. I was two years old when I was sold and she immediately named me Nergüi; _no name._ I was a nothing; beaten and abused and no one cared. I was made to do dreadful things, carried away evidence, quieted enemies, rode into battles against those who posed no threat. I'd been in the witch's army for over seven years when you arrived, little prince. I watched you grow up, slowly but surely being treated the same way I had, maybe worse. Our Narnian heritage wasn't something to be ashamed of, but they made us feel that way."

Edmund let a handful of sand fall through his fingers, tickling his skin as it did so, watching it thoughtfully. "Why don't I remember you?"

Faris, _Nergüi, _met his eyes slowly, dragging himself a little unwillingly from his rant. "I ran, Edmund. I had to; I couldn't bear to stay there any longer. Why should you remember _me_? What use was it telling a three year old that a horse he barely knew had gone? No one was very concerned about my disappearance except for the keeper that had let me go, accidentally of course. I turned around to be sure I wasn't being pursued and she had murdered him in cold blood, she had no time for an explanation."

Edmund nodded slowly. "Then you ended up on the island?"

The horse nodded. "I always regretted not taking you with me when I realised who the inhabitants were. I was so ashamed of my past and myself that I could not bring myself to speak. Now I am going to ask you to return to that house. The mansion, you have no idea the danger you and Lucy are in. This stay with the Pevensies was always part of the witch's plan. You were to be let go, Maugrim's role was never real."

Edmund shook his head. "Maugrim cared about me."

There was a snort of contempt. "He played his part well, Edmund, better than anyone ever expected. He was to appear and convince you that your place was with the witch, everything he said was scripted. His death wasn't planned, of course. He was the one minion the witch would never have sacrificed so readily; he was always too valuable."

Edmund refused to accept this new knowledge, shoving the horse and standing up. "You're wrong and you're lying to me."

"Why would I, Edmund? I have nothing to gain from lying to you."

Edmund remained quiet, simply turning his back on the animal and jogging over to Lucy. "Lu, wake up." He shook her shoulder gently, urging her to wake up.

"Ed? What's wrong, where's Faris?"

Edmund shook his head in answer; he wasn't sure himself. "We need to get back, to Peter and Susan, now."

"Edmund, you're being strange. What's wrong?"

There was a series of high pitched squeals from a horse a short distance away, followed by a cold laugh.

Philip woke up immediately, looking at the young Pevensie siblings who were staring at on another in horror. "Edgar, are you two okay?"

Edmund attempted a half smile, swallowing his tears as Lucy watched him, wide-eyed and expectant.

"Edmund, how I've missed you, Dear."

At the sound of the cold, sinisterly sweet voice Edmund froze, his fears horrifyingly confirmed. "H-Hello."

"Don't be shy, dearest. Introduce your mother to everyone."

Edmund turned guiltily to his sister, wincing when he noticed the betrayed look she was giving him. "Philip, get out of here, take Lucy with you."

Lucy shook her head, avoiding looking at the tall woman, standing a few feet away, a shimmering knife held tightly in her right hand, her spidery left occupied by her long wand. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Don't argue with me, she'll kill you. She'll kill us both, Lucy."

The witch clicked her tongue impatiently. "That was not a _request_, Edmund."

Edmund cringed. "Lucy, Philip, this is Jadis…My mother."

Jadis smiled, her translucent skin stretching tightly over her bones, adding to her terrifyingly surreal appearance. "How could I forget dear, sweet Lucy? Will she be joining us?"

"Over my dead body," Edmund hissed, not loud enough for the witch to hear him.

Lucy, on the other hand heard every single heart breaking word. "_No_!" She cried, looking at Edmund as if he had personally tried to injure her. "Please, Edmund. No."

Edmund ignored her, forcing her with bodily force onto Philip who had bent down to aid the operation. "Yes," he whispered, "I'm sorry, Lu. Don't wait for me." He hit Philip on the rump, turning back to his mother as the pair raced away.

"You can't have _her_."

Jadis smiled again, stepping closer by the second, pushing her knife against his stomach as she reached him. "But you forget, my _dear_ Edmund." She ran a hand down his cheek, pausing lingeringly before breaking contact. "I can have whatever I _want_." She drove the weapon into his gut, sighing as if tired, watching him fall with disappointment.

Edmund squeezed his eyes shut. He had to focus on anything but the pain, _anything_. He pushed his hands over the wound in an attempt to quench the bleeding. He couldn't die; he wouldn't be the reason for Lucy's death. He had to make sure she got back to the mansion alive, his final gift to her before leaving her life, presumably forever. He looked up, groaning as he was hoisted to his feet.

"Be a good, strong boy for me. We have work to do." The witch turned her back on him, marching forward quickly, not waiting for reassurance that he would follow. What other choice did he have?

Edmund moved forward, agonisingly slowly, one foot in front of the other, tripping over something painfully hard after only half a dozen or so steps. He grimaced as the pain of his wound was worsened by the fall; he had probably made the cut worse. He had certainly felt skin ripping in that region. He turned to figure out what had caused his fall and immediately wished he hadn't. Bile rose in his throat and he desperately choked back vomit.

Faris lay still, his eyes watching the skies, the stars reflected in the dark orbs. There were huge lacerations all down the horse's back and sides. His face, once so handsome was disfigured by two immense gashes. Edmund felt tears well in his eyes as he rushed away as fast as he could, trying to wipe the image of Faris' mutilated body from his mind.

Especially his eyes, those deep, knowing eyes that stared into the sky. Unseeing.

**XXX**

**A/N** I'm sorry for the upsetting nature of this chapter, but please bear with me? The next few chapters are going to be a case of things have to get worse before they get better…though I think this chapter is as bad as it's going to get graphically…Please R&R?


	24. Good Hands    or Hooves?

Lucy wiped her eyes with the back of her borrowed sleeve. Her heart felt as if it had been torn in two, her head throbbed and her gut, well her gut was on fire, more painful than she could remember anything being previously.

It felt as if someone had driven a knife into her gut. Even as the thought entered her brain she thought of Edmund, immediately panicked.

Philip slowed his pace, confident they were well ahead of the enemy, and looked at his little rider with concern. "My lady?"

"I'm fine, Philip," the youngster claimed, holding onto the horse's mane with one hand, the other instinctively pressed against the area from which the pain was coming.

"You don't seem it, my lady. You're sickly pale."

"Philip, I'm fine." Lucy grimaced as she finished her reply, her breath hitching as she struggled to maintain her balance despite the fact the world had begun to spin, ever so quickly. "Can we hurry along, please?"

Philip nodded, whinnying gently. "I'm not as young as I once was," the horse admitted sullenly, quickening his pace nonetheless, anxious to getting the little princess back to the mansion where someone would be able to help her.

Lucy groaned as she felt her energy seep out of her, even breathing felt like torture and she could no longer comprehend any reason to hold onto Philip's mane. She just wanted to lay down, in her own comfy bed with Peter saying goodnight, Susan acting motherly and Edmund sneaking in to be with her when they shared a nightmare.

She longed to be back in an easier time, before Lilliandil had revisited and broken Peter's heart. Back when everything had been good. She even missed her bratty cousin. Despite his many flaws, Eustace was family and she cared about him. She giggled painfully at the memory of him attempting to sneak about a dozen oranges to his room, thinking they were concealed in his flimsy shirt despite the many lumps all over his body as he tried to escape the kitchen unnoticed. She was jolted from her reverie as Philip stopped for a moment, panting as he looked ahead; apparently spooked by something Lucy could not for the life of her see.

"Who's there?"

A faun came forward, waving his pinkish red umbrella as menacingly as one can carry out such a comic action. "Tumnus. T, Faun. I am travelling from the estate of Coriakin the retired star."

"Mr Tumnus!" Lucy yelped, sitting herself slowly upright as her beloved tutor came into view.

"Lucy Pevensie, is that you?"

Lucy nodded feebly, staring at the faun with tear filled eyes.

"Philip, my house is only a few minutes away, do you think you can make it? I have fresh hay and oats."

Philip nodded and followed the faun, collapsing gratefully as the reached Mr Tumnus' humble home a few minutes later as promised.

The dazed faun carried Lucy into the house, clearing a work space as he tried to assess the damage done. "I don't see anything, Lucy. Lucy, you have to stay awake, okay?"

Lucy nodded, blinking hard enough to scrunch her pretty face. "It wasn't me."

"What wasn't?" Tumnus asked, placing a damp towel over her fiery forehead.

"I wasn't injured. I think it must have been Edmund."

Tumnus looked around, only realising her twin was missing at that moment.

"She has him, Tumnus." Lucy wept, fainting as she finished leaving Tumnus quite confused as to what exactly had happened to the little Pevensie twins in the few days they had been gone.

Lucy drifted in and out of consciousness, barely able to stay awake for more than a minute. She ensured Philip was well as that she was not causing her beloved faun any inconvenience before collapsing again, as if she had never risen.

The faun wrote to Lucy's sister, hopeful that the ever resourceful Susan would have some idea of what to do to ease Lucy's pain.

Unfortunately, for both Lucy and Tumnus, the young woman could not provide any advice that his countless medical books had yet to offer but promised she would be arriving at the faun's house as soon as situation and weather, for it had been much too dangerous to travel in since Lucy had appeared, permitted it.

Tumnus sighed as he set the letter down, ringing a cool towel for Lucy's sweat dampened forehead. He frowned as she mumbled in her sleep, hopeful that her condition was beginning to change before realising that saying Edmund's name in her sleep was all but a reflex action for the little princess. He placed the towel carefully on her forehead, mindful not to jolt her too much remembering how much the poor child had yelped when he had made that mistake the first time he had tended to her. He had half leapt out of his skin at the sheer amount of noise the petite little girl made. He had still yet to find any visible wounds where she had been clutching when he found here, the realization of which confused the faun no end. It made him fear that little princess Lucy, the very same girl he had watched grow-up had suffered some form of psychological damage from which she would never recover. She had been an emotional wreck in the weeks and days before the twins had disappeared, the fact that Edmund was still unaccounted for and, though Tumnus hated to think of it, presumed dead was not going to help the poor dear's mental state at all.

The quiet sound of a small bell ringing alerted him to the fact that there was a person at the door. He observed Lucy once more before deciding she would be as healthy if he left her for a few moments as she would if he was there and hastened to open the door.

Standing in front of the faun stood Lady Susan, dripping wet and looking more than a little concerned. In her shaking hands was clasped a thick volume documenting all known ways to deal with stab wounds and other injuries. Tumnus gasped in surprise as he noticed the slim engagement band on her ring finger.

"You're engaged?" The faun demanded, insulted that no one had thought to inform him of this development.

Susan nodded patiently. "Yes, to Lord Merlin of the Lantern Waste. Now, I'd love to simply stand here and inform you of all that you've missed whilst holed up in meetings with Coriakin, Tumnus but I have one brother in a coma, another missing and presumed dead and now, my sister…" Susan trailed off for a moment, wiping at her eyes but Tumnus could not tell whether the wetness she was brushing away was pure rain or tears. A fact which unnecessarily irked him; he clearly had not been getting enough sleep in the past few days. "I hate to intrude but as it's raining and you did ask me here for a purpose…May I?"

Tumnus realised they had been stood at the door for more than five minutes and apologised profusely allowing the young woman to make her way into the hallway, quickly pulling off her rain drenched cloak to reveal a pretty, light blue travel dress with golden thread around the neck and hem lines.

"Where is she? Where's Lucy, Tumnus?"

Tumnus frowned with concern as they heard coughing from the adjoining room. Susan waited as patiently as she could for Tumnus to invite her into the room, she hated being rude and knew she was being unbelievably so but that was her little sister, her only sister. The little girl she had been caring for since she was six years old. Her earliest memory was sitting next to Peter with their little sister balanced in her arms, smiling as Lucy sang them a song, completely off key of course but lovely all the same.

Both Tumnus and Susan walked through the door uncertainly, not wanting to voice their shared fears.

Susan certainly didn't need telling twice and rushed through the door to see Lucy groggily sitting up. "Lucy?"

Lucy gasped tearfully, wincing as her stomach wound ached. "Susan?"

Susan had thrown herself on the floor beside Lucy's bed and before Tumnus could blink the two girls were sobbing in one another's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy choked out, smiling sadly at both her sister and her former tutor.

Susan shook her head, brushing Lucy's damp hair from her face. "Don't be silly. Oh thank Aslan you're safe."

Lucy bit her lip lightly, as if trying to decide whether she should mention something of great importance to her visibly shaken sister. "I did, he was here just before you."

"Lucy, you've been asleep."

Lucy's bottom lip began to stick out in an uncharacteristic pout. "I know what I saw."

Susan sighed softly, fixing Lucy with one of her 'grownup' stares. "Lucy, you're delirious."

"No, he was right there, where you are now."

Susan stood up. "Lucy, that's enough now, Sweetheart."

There was a low grumble from in the far right corner that made both Susan and Tumnus turn around, stunned to see a brilliant golden lion walking towards them. Susan curtseyed as the Lion walked towards her, recognising Aslan immediately despite never having seen Him before.

"Aslan," she whispered, not daring to look up into His beautiful amber eyes as she feared what she might see in them.

"Susan Pevensie, rise, my child."

The young woman remained on the floor, embarrassed by her behaviour. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Aslan. I was so worried about my siblings I lost faith. Forgive me?"

Aslan let out a soothing noise, putting a heavy paw on her shoulder. "All is forgiven Dear One, but you must not doubt me, my child."

Susan nodded gravely, finally meeting the Lion's eyes. "Yes, Aslan."

He breathed on her softly and as His breath washed over her Susan felt all her doubts and fears wash away. She had never felt so peaceful or loved.

"Now, I must speak with you both. There is a matter of grave importance that you both must help to prevent."

The sisters nodded. Lucy looked to Tumnus who was still in the corner; smiling brilliantly as he watched the little girls he had watched grow up blossom into the young women he had always known them to be.

"Your brother is in very grave, very real danger." Susan looked at Lucy, not wanting to question anything Aslan told them. "Edmund is part of a much larger plan than any of you suspected or feared."

Lucy nodded timidly, wringing her hands together with worry. "We have to help him."

"Yes, Dear One. However, I fear it will be harder than you anticipate. I must leave you in your wise tutor's care. Be brave."

A few hours later, when the sisters were sat together in the faun's library Tumnus came through the door, a plate of sardines in his hand. Lucy wrinkled her nose lightly when she noticed the contents of his plate.

"Any luck, girls?"

Susan shook her head, sighing in frustration. "None, we're no closer to knowing what kind of plan the witch has for Tumnus."

Tumnus chewed on a sardine thoughtfully, before groaning. "The witch has always believed that the throne of Narnia belongs to her. That was the very reason she stole Edmund to begin with, to raise him with her ideas, ready to take the throne when she had gathered a force strong enough to successfully attack Cair Paravel."

"So why was Edmund allowed back? It can't have been a mistake?"

Tumnus shook his head before being interrupted by Lucy.

"She wanted him to feel he didn't belong with us. Su, that's why he ran away! It was all part of her plan."

"Peter's illness, she's trying to get rid of any threat to her take over. With Peter out of the way…"

"Edmund's the next in line," Lucy finished breathlessly. "We have to help Edmund!"

Tumnus coughed, reminding the sisters he was there. "I think you need to be prepared."

Susan looked at the faun incredulously. "You're not going to stop us?"

"Would you let me?"

Lucy laughed as Susan smiled. "I suppose you're right."

The faun wandered further back into the library, returning with two packages. "Lucy." He handed her the smaller of the two parcels.

Lucy beamed as she gently removed the wrapping, revealing a small dagger and a diamond coloured vial. "Thank you," she gasped, lifting the dagger, patting the lion's head that adorned it.

"Susan?"

Susan took the larger of the packages with a quiet 'thank you', slowly revealing a bow and arrow. "Tumnus, I can't…I don't know how to shoot."

Tumnus laughed. "This bow does not easily miss, you're in good hands."  
>"Or hooves," Lucy laughed as Philip's head appeared in the window.<p>

**XXX**


	25. The Dawn Treader

Edmund growled as the shackles bit into his wrists. He tried to ignore the gentle trickle of warmth that ran down his arm as blood escaped from the fresh wounds being created on top of his older, healed ones.

One of the elderly Minotaurs left to keep watch over him looked up with a soft, strangely compassionate expression. "Little Traitor?"

Edmund shuffled awkwardly, opening his mouth to speak. Instead of words, however, the only sound to escape was a low hiss as the boy's movements aggravated his already throbbing cuts. "I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," the beast leant his head to one side as if trying to judge if his temporary ward was mentally stable.

"You can't do anything to stop that. It's the shackles causing it."

"My queen told me..."

"Your queen told you not to interfere with my confinements in anyway," Edmund finished reluctantly. "I know."

"Sorry, little one."

Edmund rolled his eyes, turning his back on his two guards and pressing his side into the cold, hard stone of the prison walls.

He wondered for a moment if this was the way his 'mother' kept everyone she was using as part of a plan in this way, or if he was treated in such a dismal way simply because he could cause trouble. He laughed to himself; never before in Narnian history had a future king been kept in such a way. Not that he wanted to be _'King Edmund'_, his desire for the future was to see his brother take up his rightful position as King. Edmund had no desire to rule.

He didn't deserve that kind of authority anyway.

Although, that concept was neither here nor there. He had, after all, decided he was going to do everything in his power to avoid letting the witch take the throne. As long as there was a breath in his body he was going to fight.

The only time that he wanted, on some level, to allow the planned usurping was when he thought of Lucy. If he allowed himself to get hurt Lucy would suffer too. He couldn't do that to her knowingly, after everything she had done for him. Edmund suddenly found he was totally and completely trapped between a rock and a hard place. If he tried to prevent the plan, Lucy would be injured, she could even die. On the other hand, if he did nothing to try and stop his 'mother' he would loathe himself forever. And that was just how the witch had planned this, he thought forlornly. Of course she knew that Edmund wouldn't risk anything that might harm Lu. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Lucy groaned softly, rubbing her wrist gently as she sat upright. She looked at the slowly dying fire and added a few sticks that would obviously do nothing to help the problem.

She shuffled, trying not to wake Susan, who had moved subconsciously closer to her sister in her sleep. The older girl had barely slept in days, too busy rocking herself back and forth, fiddling nervously with her engagement ring and jumping at every noise she heard. Susan was brave, there was no denying it. The fact she had chosen to come on this journey was proof enough of that.

"Lucy, are you awake?"

Lucy looked at the slowly brightening sky, wondering if any of the stars remaining were relatives of Lilli and Ramandu. "Hmm?"

"Why do you think you're so much braver than me?" She propped herself up on one elbow, meeting Lucy's bewildered eyes curiously.

The younger girl cleared her throat awkwardly. "I don't know. Maybe you don't really want to be."

Susan nodded dejectedly. "You always wanted and 'adventure', didn't you?"

Lucy giggled softly. "I hoped so." she admitted quietly.

"I always liked the idea of going off on adventures. The reality is something quite different."

Lucy nodded. "I suppose it is. But you're not unhappy here, are you?"

"Edmund needs us," Susan stated simply, effectively ending the conversation as swiftly as it had begun.

Lucy sighed, watching early morning mist begin to swirl around the rocks making it very difficult to see out to sea, allowing the young girl to let her imagination run wild.

"I know that look, what are you thinking?"

Lucy blushed delicately, eyeing her sister from under her dainty lashes. "I was wondering if the place our ancestors are from is anything like Narnia."

Susan broke eye contact, looking over Lucy's shoulder. "I suppose it must be, on some level."

Lucy nodded, for the moment satisfied, chewing at the dry skin on her bottom lip despite Susan's disapproving glare. "When did Mr Tumnus say the boat was going to arrive?"

Susan chuckled. "Lucy, it's a ship. And he said he wasn't sure, well before midday though to be be sure."

Susan ran a hand through her hair, trying to gently untangle some of the knots.

"Here," Lucy grinned, holding out a brush she had been stowing away for the past few minutes.

"Thank you, Lu."

"You need it more than I do," Lucy giggled, laughing as Susan looked at her long hair in utter despair. "I wish I looked more like you, Su."

"Oh, Lucy. You're lovely and you should not want to be anyone but you. You're the best of us all."

A few hours later, after a long discussion with Lucy about how beautiful she was, both on the outside and the inside, Susan had nestled herself against one of the more rounded boulders on the beach, trying to keep her eyes open as the heavy lids drooped against her will. From the position of the sun, directly above them, it was well past midday. The ship was late and she was feeling more and more irate as the minutes ticked by.

Just as she opened her mouth to complain Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Su, it's here! The ship has arrived."

Susan nodded, forcing herself upright. She looked out to sea and smiled, trying to recall the last time she had seen the Dawn Treader. The tiny ship had been permanently imbedded in her memory after Caspian had last brought it to the island as part of his accession tour having become King of Telmar.

"Ahoy there!"

Susan smiled, watching Lucy wave to their childhood friend. She absently fiddled with her ring, thinking of Merlin so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone was shouting her name.

"Susan! We have to get out there."

The young woman turned to look at Philip who whinnied before trotting off in the direction they had come from. "Thanks, Phil."

Caspian meanwhile, was helping Lucy into a small row boat. "Come on, Susan."

Susan looked in Philip's direction before looking at the boat, then the awaiting ship. She refused to meet neither Lucy nor Caspian's expectant stares. "I can't do it," she murmured, not quite loud enough to be heard by her companions.

"Su?"

"Susan?"

Susan brushed at her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm so sorry, Lu. I just can't do it. I'm not made for this," she gestured to the boat, then out to sea. "Peter needs me. Merlin needs me." She took a few steps forward, taking her bow and quiver in one hand, and Lucy's warm hand in her other. "Take them... You need them more than I do."

Lucy let out a watery giggle.

"Bring him home, Luce."

The youngster nodded, before looking at Caspian who smiled sadly in Susan's direction before beginning to manoeuvre the rowboat out to sea, towards the awaiting Dawn Treader.


	26. Lucy Wants To Be Susan

Lucy lounged against one of the intricately carved rails on the Dawn Treader. She smiled at passing crew members before taking a deep breath of refreshing, sea air. She thought for the hundredth time since boarding the boat how lucky she was to be alive. Her faith in Aslan had been entirely restored, not that it had ever truly waned or even been questioned, therefore it is probably more accurate to say that the little princess' belief and convictions had been completely confirmed irrevocably.

"Penny for you thoughts?"

Lucy smiled, turning in the direction of what was fast becoming one of her favourite sounds in the world, much to her embarrassment. "Hullo, Caspian."

Caspian chuckled, moving next to her. "What are we looking at?" The young king met her light eyes with his chocolate brown ones, friendly teasing saturating his kind expression.

"Narnia. We're looking at Narnia." Lucy breathed out before facing him. "It's so beautiful," she murmured, smiling as he nodded.

"Yes. It's everything I was ever told as a child... and more."

The little princess grinned widely, looking down in concern as light pain flared from her newly throbbing wrist.

"What is it?"

Lucy shook her head, unable to explain and not sure how much Caspian would believe if she could articulate the situation in such a way that would make him understand. "I-Edmund."

Caspian frowned, clearly confused, before gently covering Lucy's shaking hand with one of his own, slightly darker ones. "You can tell me, I won't tease you."

She chewed on her lip before nodding. "If Edmund gets hurt, I feel it. It's where half of my scars are from. Most of them are before I even met him from when we used to meet in dreams."

Caspian nodded slowly, trying to clear the confusion. "You feel each other's pain."

Lucy gasped as more pain hit her lower back. "Yes."

***x***

Edmund lay on his side, shivering as the cold night air descended on him. He found himself suddenly envious of the Minotaurs' heavy, thick coats. The pair of them were playing some kind of Liar's Poker, evidently neither of them feeling the cold as they yelled at each other. The youngster wished such simple things could bring him joy or even some kind of comfort. Not that Jadis would ever give him the luxury of even slight freedom or happiness as long as there was a breath in her cruel, heartless body.

"S-s-Sorry, Lu," Edmund whispered, wincing as he rolled onto the lash wounds on his lower back. Guilt had racked him as he had taken the flogging for his insolent behaviour. Lucy didn't deserve to be punished on his behalf or because he was a selfish idiot. If there was one thing Edmund was poor at, it was compromising; whenever the witch gave him the opportunity to dictate how the take-over would occur he punished it too far, turning the negotiation into punishment got arguments due to his reluctance to compromise or relent his stance on the matter. He was so blatantly selfish it hurt worse than the physical marks. Lucy was so good, so selfless. She didn't deserve such a ghastly misfit as a twin. She deserved so much better than him; all of their siblings did. Blame it on nature or nurture, as his ever forgiving siblings had continued to do, the result was the same: the messed up individual he saw whenever he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the frozen puddle in his cell.

***x***

Susan felt tears spring to her eyes as she caught sight of Merlin, lounging against the arch that had stood on the grounds of the mansion since before anyone, maybe with the exception of Coriakin, could remember.

"Susan? Su, what are you doing here? Where's Lucy?"

She fought back a fresh round of tears, throwing herself into his arms as soon as she had dismounted from Philip who immediately set off in the direction of the stables awaiting the imminent fury of his pregnant mate.

"She's gone to find Edmund. I couldn't go," Susan wept, clinging to Merlin who was rigid as she watched him with watery eyes. "I don't know what happened, Caspian was there and we were getting on the boat, I wanted to go…I just couldn't. I've never been more ashamed of myself."

Merlin chuckled gently. "Even when you half threw yourself on me?"

She hit him gently, laughing despite her troubled thoughts. "I suppose that was quite bad, I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

The pair looked at each other, both equally shocked by Merlin's brazenness. "I meant…"

Susan didn't let him finish his sentence, gently pressing her lips against his, ignoring the dufflepuds clearing their throats behind them, some clearly annoyed, others simply awkward. "Thank you."

***x***

Lucy looked at the mop and bucket in her hand curiously; it had just occurred to her that someone of her standing had probably never engaged in such lowly activities before, maybe with the exception of her twin brother. Not that it mattered but the thought of Susan's expression, or even Peter's if they ever found out made Lucy giggle with almost manic amusement.

"What's so funny, Luce?" Caspian winked as he hit her boot with the drenched end of his mop. He allowed himself to smile crookedly for a moment before noticing the crew members watching them; they were on the open deck of a ship after all.

"It's just I can't imagine anyone else in my family mopping a deck, I doubt Susan would even know how."

"Susan never was the type, was she?"

Lucy shook her head thoughtfully, suddenly consumed by uncharacteristic jealousy of the affectionate way in which Caspian talked about her sister; her _engaged_ sister. "Do you think I'm _anything_ like Susan?" She asked after a moment of silence, wringing her hand around the top of her mop so tightly that the young king worried she would give herself numerous splinters.

"No, not in the least."

Lucy bit her lip to keep from crying. She had always been aware of the fact that she wasn't as beautiful as her elder sister, it had never bothered her before, being plain had never been a cause for concern and she felt it was cruel irony that now she was focused on something far more important than simple and unnecessary vanity- Edmund's safety- she would find herself developing something of a crush on the same Telmarine that had so long ago held a torch for Susan. For all Lucy knew he still did. The idea of which tortured Lucy more than anyone would ever realise, in ways she hadn't realised she could hurt. Being eleven and plain really was a bit of a pain.

Though Lucy didn't hear it, too lost in her own thoughts, Caspian had added something onto his words, too quietly for the little princess to hear. "_You're perfect, Lucy_."

**XXX**

**A/N **I know some of the parts of this chapter seem a bit incongruous considering the situation; however a lot of it was simply foreshadowing for the future as was the previous chapter. I wonder if anyone can guess from the contents of this chapter what is on the way in those to come? Oh and I'm curious, what has happened to the number of reviews? Has my writing started to get worse or are you lovely readers just not enjoying the story anymore? I really want to know…My confidence in writing has significantly waned just recently.


	27. The Wedding

"Are you_ sure_ you want to do this?"

Susan swallowed before nodding, pecking her fiancé on his cheek. "I'm sure. I don't want anything to come in the way of us getting married, Merlin."

Merlin widened his eyes, smiling awkwardly. "What about Peter?" He looked over to the still immobile future king.

Susan followed his gaze. "Pete will understand. It doesn't even have to be a big ceremony. We can exchange our vows this time and have a big celebration once everyone's back." Peter twitched sharply. "Literally _and figuratively_."

Merlin nodded. "They are coming back, Su. I promise."

Susan pursed her lips delicately. "You cannot make me that promise."

"Fine, then I'll make this one. I will never leave you."

Susan bit her lip gently, watching her fiancé with cautious eyes. "You promise?"

She looked quickly at her feet, too embarrassed by her childish behaviour to meet Merlin's eyes.

The young man held her chin in his hand, running his thumb along her jawline before bending down for a kiss. "I promise," he murmured against her lips.

There was a quiet cough from the doorway, causing the pair to turn. A dufflepud looked at them, smiling in an accusing manner.

"What is it?" Susan asked sharply, squirming uncomfortably under the monopod's devious stare.

"The Oppressor is ready to see you now."

Merlin laughed softly.

"We've been over this before. Coriakin has not been oppressing you."

He narrowed his eyes, hopping slightly to maintain his precarious balance. "He _could_'ve, if he'd _wanted_ to!"

Susan rolled her eyes, turning to look up at Merlin who shook his head with amusement, taking her hand in his own.

There was sudden commotion downstairs, a lot of shouting and banging about that Susan couldn't understand; the majority of the duffers had been allowed out in the garden to enjoy the suddenly improved weather.

A few moments later a flustered Lilliandil appeared at the top of the staircase, looking pleadingly in Susan's direction as she noticed she was not alone.

"Susan, let me see him. I can help."

Susan narrowed her eyes. "The physicians have done everything they can, there's nothing to be done."

"I'm part _star_. I know things, please let me see him."

"Lili, I think you've done enough harm to him already. I don't want to see him suffer any more."

Merlin squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Maybe you should let her, Su."

"Whose side are you on?" Susan hissed, glaring sideways at him.

"Yours."

"You're just saying that because you know you just upset me."

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes."

"Excuse me?"

Lili gently edged past the bickering couple, careful not to draw any unwanted attention from either of them and pushing the beautifully carved door to Peter's room open.

***x***

Edmund dropped a pebble in the water, watching with quiet fascination as his reflection warped. He wished he could change his real appearance as quickly as his reflection could. He hated looking at himself and being painfully reminded of Lucy.

He saw elements of his twin in himself, although, the more he looked the fainter they became. His main point of comparison came from his nose which he had now taken to tapping pensively. Master Tumnus had once remarked upon the fact that the twins had the same nose; something that had quickly distracted the pair from their lesson as they pretended to steal one another's noses. Edmund sniffed, smiling reluctantly at the memory and rubbing the offending part of his face.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the water and sighed guiltily. He hoped Lucy wasn't receiving second hand versions of the whip marks that now lined his face, making his skin swell restricting his vision slightly. He couldn't let himself think of Lucy bearing the same marks on her sweet little face because of her selfish twin, the very thought made bile rise in Edmund's throat. She deserved so much better.

***x***

"Caspian, can you give me a hand with this, please?"

It was very early morning; the sun was only just beginning to rise as Lucy tried to lift the newly filled bucket. It was heavy anyway but trying to balance it with a tricky mop in her other hand made the task nigh impossible.

"Sure, wait Lu- careful!"

Lucy squealed before toppling over, drenching the pair of them and landing heavily on Caspian's chest. "Oof!"

Caspian groaned beneath her, looking at her with wide eyes as the crew began to come above deck to see what all the commotion was about.

"Sorry," Lucy whispered, blushing to the roots of her mousy hair. "That must've hurt."

"Not as badly as I expected," Caspian admitted lightly, laughing as he got a good look at the state of the pair; Lucy's hair was sopping, dripping heavily on their feet. His own hair had been tied back, more for practicality than anything else- something Lucy had not quite got to grips with. He realised his top; white to Lucy's navy had begun to turn see through making the young king feel suddenly exposed.

Not that Lucy had even noticed, she was rather busy giggling at the sight of Drinian's face. He looked very confused and was blinking slowly as if trying to remain awake. Poor dear, she thought.

"Are you alright, Lu?" Caspian offered, holding out a towel to her, wrapping in round her shoulders quickly, dragging her towards the captain's quarters. "Can you give us a moment, Drinian?"

The older man nodded, turning to glare at the snickering crew members. "Back to work or its overboard for the whole sorry lot of you!"

The door swung close behind them, thudding gently. The room was beautiful. Plastered with stunning paintings of the time when Lucy's own parents had ruled, there was dancing fauns and satyrs, centaurs stare gazing and a vast assortment of other Narnians going about their business with no care, as they always had before Harold had taken to the throne. In the centre of the room, just above the fire place was a large carving of a golden Lion's head. It was exquisite and it took Lucy mere moments to recognize Aslan in the sombre eyes. She reached out a hand and began to run her fingers down the smooth mane, smiling to herself and blissfully unaware she was being watched.

**XXX**


	28. Why is it always sardines?

Caspian smiled as he watched Lucy's hand brush the carving's mane lovingly. She was so lovely and she didn't have to try, it was effortless and yet she was entirely unaware of the hold she had over people.

Clearly Lucy's beauty was very different to that of Susan, Caspian's boyhood crush. Susan's was an immense in-your-face, stunning kind whereas her sister's was softer and took you by surprise when you realised you had never noticed it. It left you reeling.

Caspian held out the dress he had had draped over his arm for the past minute and cleared his throat gently.

"Oh! Thank you."

Caspian smiled as the youngster held the dress against herself; it would be the perfect fit. "Why do you have a dress on board anyway?"

Lucy giggled as confusion spread over his face.

A few minutes later Lucy appeared from behind the dressing screen, looking apprehensive as she stepped forth. The dress was a beautiful floor length masterpiece the colour of honey with delicate detailing on the cuffs and neckline and truly magnificent brocade. It fit Lucy well, so well in fact it could have almost been made for her. "Where did you get this?" Lucy whispered, running her hand along the soft velvet of the sleeves.

"My mother was given it as a gift when she was sixteen...from your mother as it so happens."

Lucy's blue eyes widened. "Really?"

Caspian nodded, holding out a hand. "Look."

He pulled her in front of the cabin's solitary Telmarine carved mirror-the only thing of Caspian's native homeland present anywhere in the room.

As the pair stood in front of the mirror Lucy looked at herself next to Caspian, lamenting how plain and awkward, even in the dress, she looked next to him.

"I think it's missing something," Caspian commented after a few moments.

Yes, Lucy thought, a beautiful person to wear it. "It is?"

"Yes," Caspian smiled, opening his hand to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Lucy gasped as Caspian caught the clasp, securing the lovely, heavy jewel around Lucy's slender neck. "Thank you, Caspian," Lucy whispered softly, stretching up on her tiptoes to reach his cheek and place a tender, swift and somewhat self-conscious kiss upon it.

"It's nothing, Lu."

They watched their reflections for a few more moments before remembering there was more important business to be sorted around the boat.

"We should get going," Lucy noted quietly, turning to leave and jumping as Caspian grabbed her wrist gently.

"Lucy, it's almost time for the evening meal, we should wait here for the cooks to bring something up."

"I should return to my own cabin."

"Lucy, I really insist that you stay…here…with me."

The young princess smiled and nodded, squeezing Caspian's hand gently as he slipped it into her own and led her towards his cabin in the next room.

*x*

Why was it _always_ _sardines_?

Lucy pushed her fork around the plate, staring at the offending produce. Everyone offered her sardines always assuming she liked them because she smiled politely before trying to turn down the offer. She had only ever told one person how much she hated being offered sardines and the thought of him made tears spring to her eyes. She was suddenly consumed with guilt and forced herself to eat the remainder of the food on her plate.

Edmund wouldn't be able to complain about his meals, Lucy fancied that he was eating terrible, almost inedible food and found her throat tightening. The ship wasn't moving fast enough, Edmund was running out of time, Peter was running out of time. She had to do something quickly, take matters into her own hands rather than wait for Caspian's ship to dock on the mainland.

"Princess, are you alright?"

Lucy nodded, swallowing the remainder of her mouthful before speaking. "Yes, I was just thinking."

Caspian looked up from his own plate. "About Edmund?"

"Yes," Lucy smiled softly.  
>"He's going to be alright, princess."<p>

Lucy looked towards Drinian who was just setting his goblet down. "I hope you're right, Captain."

"We will reach the mainland soon."

Lucy nodded slowly, before excusing herself and rushing out of the door.

The deck was almost empty as Lucy ascended the stairs, she soon found that she was all but alone (after all, the faun up in the crow's nest was too high up to pay her much attention). She rested her hands on the cool railings and drank in the sea air she had become so accustomed to. A tear began to run down her cheek and she wiped it away aggressively.

Why had she run away on the beach, she should have stayed with Edmund, no matter what he was said. They were twins, they should have stayed together. She hated herself for leaving him, no matter what Caspian or anyone else said it was her fault. Weak little Lucy had made trouble for everyone, again. She couldn't let other people take responsibility for her any more, she had to take responsibility for herself and sort out her own problems rather than run to her siblings for help whenever something went wrong.

"Ouch!" Pain rippled from beneath the beautiful brocade of her dress. "Oh Edmund," she whispered and felt her heart break a little more than it was before.

*x*

Merlin grinned as he kissed Susan, pulling away slowly to look at the small crowd that had gathered to see them married.

His father smiled while his stepmother looked away with distaste, she clearly wasn't fond of the union, having expressed her opinion on the Pevensie children more often than either Merlin or his father wanted to hear. The woman was full to bursting point with bitterness having always wanted King Frank and being more than a little envious when he found her old friend Helen who was always greatly more attractive than her igniting a terrible rivalry that was still evident despite Helen's sad death all those years ago.

Not that Merlin had told his new wife any of this, instead his told her that his stepmother hated everyone and Susan should just leave her to it. He didn't want Susan to have to deal with the old fool on top of everything else. To allow Susan to get upset about something as trivial as his stepmother's pathetic grudge seemed pointless and as he pecked her on the cheek again Merlin realised for the first time since he had arrived on Coriakin's island, he didn't care what his 'mother' thought, he was _happy._

"Merlin?" Susan whispered quietly tugging at his arm.

He looked down at her curiously, smiling despite his confusion. "What is it, Su?"

Susan laughed softly, slowly meeting his eyes. "I love you, Merlin."

Merlin beamed at her, leaning down to kiss her again. He moved back to look into her eyes. "I love you, so much Susan Pevensie."

*x*

Edmund snapped an icicle from the frozen cell window, grunting with pain before setting himself back down on the floor, just in time to see the tiny fox cub that had been chatting to him from the other side of the wall turned to stone. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying, he couldn't give the witch the satisfaction of seeing that but he couldn't help but feel guilty for the growing number of stone statues in and around the cells. All of them seemed to have had something to do with him. They were all a testament to his trying to defy the witch and refusing to bow to her commands.

_Well done, Ed._

She turned to him momentarily, opening her thin-lipped mouth before changing her mind and turning her back on him. The witch marched away, satisfied her message had been understood; Edmund _would_ learn to obey her, she was sure.

With the witch safely out of the way, Edmund pressed the ice against his chest, hoping that it might reduce the pain the new wound was creating. He'd forgotten what he'd done to receive that one, instead worrying about Lucy's ability to deal with the pain his stupidity was causing her.


	29. Eustace shares his oranges

Married life suited Susan well, everyone thought so. The eldest Pevensie sister had begun to walk around the mansion with a zest for life that no one had seen in her for some months, maybe even years. Master Merlin became a fond favourite of many of those in the service of the retired star and even those who disliked him respected him for the change that he had created in Lady Susan.

The happy couple were returning from a short visit to Tumnus' home when they saw a dufflepud unsteadily hopping down the stars in a dreadful rush.

"Careful, careful you could fall and crack your skull!" Susan cried, catching the little creature as he toppled from the bottom stair. "Whatever is it that has you in such a rush?"

"It is Mister Peter, child of the Oppressor. He is doing much better since the star lady left. He has been walking!"

Susan gasped, clutching tightly at Merlin's arm. "He has?" She looked quickly at Merlin who nodded before rushing up the stairs with his wife holding tightly to his arm.

The door to Peter's room swung open to reveal the still pale but clearly healthier Prince hobbling around the room with the majority of his weight resting upon a wooden stick left for him by Lilliandil.

"Peter, the physician told you to rest!"

Peter sighed looking at Susan with narrowed eyes, the effect of which was slightly lessened by the bright smile glued to his face. "I'm perfectly fine, Su. By Jove! Whatever the physician gave me worked a treat!"

Susan exchanged a guilty glance with Merlin who had allowed his arms to drop to his side, still unsure of how well Peter had taken to him as the husband of his little sister. Merlin's only comfort was that he was sure Peter would have reacted worse to Little Lucy marrying; despite Peter's claims that he loved his siblings equally no one could miss the fact that he held Lucy in extremely high regard.

"Pete, there's something you should know."

Peter's smile dropped at Susan's tone. "What is it?"

Susan turned away from Peter and avoided Merlin's steady, concerned eyes, dropping into a nearby chair.

"_Su_?"

Susan choked back guilty tears at her brother's concerned voice.

"Is there something else about Edmund and Lucy I should know? Have you not told me something?"

She shook her head. "No, I told you everything about that, Pete. I promise."

"Then what is it?"

Merlin took a deep breath before speaking. "Lilliandil was here, while you were still unconscious."

"No, she wasn't. I'd have heard her; you both seem to forget that I could hear everything."

"Pete, she came to apologise, to apologise for her past actions."

Peter shook his head adamantly. "She can't have been."

"There were no physicians, I don't know what she gave you but when we came back into the room once the duffers were done causing trouble you were coming round, you could even speak."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When the physician came to check up on you they warned us that any unnecessary stress could cause a relapse. I knew that I _had_ to tell you about Lucy and Edmund but I didn't want you to get worked up about Lili."

"You should have told me!"

"With all due respect, Peter, Susan was only trying to do what was best for you."

"Lying to someone is never the best thing to do."  
>"That's not being fair, Pete. I didn't lie."<p>

"You told me it was the physicians that cured me."

"No. I told you they had dropped by, I never said anything about them having cured you, you assumed so and I didn't have the heart to tell you otherwise, I was so relieved you were better that I couldn't bring myself to risk you getting worse again."

Peter perched on the edge of his bed, resting his head in his hands. "Su, Lord Merlin, would you please give me a minute?"

The pair looked at each other with concern before leaving the room.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him, Merlin," Susan wept, clutching Merlin's shirt to keep from falling down. "It just seemed like the right thing, the_ logical_ thing to do. How could I have been so foolish?"

Merlin held her close, unsure of how to react; Susan was usually so calm and composed. Of course their union _was_ a testament to the fact that she sometimes let her guard down; after all their first kiss had been as a result of Susan's complete fatigue that night. "You did what you thought was right, it's better he finds out from you who has real concern for his happiness and health than someone more malicious such as Rabadash or Eustace."

Susan sighed. "Eustace isn't that bad. He's much improved recently; I think being away from his awful father has done him the world of good. His manners are much better, of course he has relapses but he is growing vastly more pleasant to be around. He's even begun to share his oranges sometimes."

Merlin laughed, "Now that is improvement."

The door opened suddenly, startling the pair who rather jumped as Peter poked his head round the door. "I'm so sorry, Su. You know I didn't mean it, don't you?"

Susan nodded, slowly releasing her hold on Merlin to walk towards her brother who was leaning heavily against his door. "I know, Pete. I'm sorry."

Peter held out an arm and dragged his sister in for a tight hug, communicating everything he hadn't been able to in the previous few weeks.

***x***

The Dawn Treader finally docked on the Narnian mainland after two weeks of sailing. Lucy hurried off the boat, not at all sure of where she was going but absolutely eager to get going, to find Edmund and save him.

She slowly took in the city, looking wondrously at the vast array of creatures around. There were centaurs, fauns, satyrs, dryads, everything Lucy had ever read about in Coriakin's huge library. It was magnificent and she had never seen anything like it.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

Lucy turned to Caspian and smiled gently. "Yes, it's lovely. Is that the palace?"

Caspian looked in the general direction Lucy had gestured. "Yes, that's Cair Paravel, that's where…"

"My parents lived…" Lucy finished, staring up at the beautiful white, glass-like building.

"Yes, I only ever visited it once when they were alive, the year before you were born, actually."

"Really, what was it like?"

Caspian laughed. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"I hope so."

Caspian put a friendly arm around her shoulders, moving her forward gently. "Where do you think Edmund is?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know, I suppose it's somewhere cold, the witch that took him away was wearing furs and a crown of ice."

"Like a dungeon, then?"

"Something like that, yes."

I have a theory, if I'm right then getting Edmund out is going to be harder than we expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy, the only dungeons around these parts are in the lower part of Cair Paravel. They haven't been used in years; there's been no need of them, everyone respected your parents too much to commit crimes. I don't know about your uncle though, he seems rather different to your mother."

"We would have to go through the castle to reach him, is that what you mean, Caspian?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh! That would mean she had to get through the guards…We're too late, Caspian."

"Pardon me?"

"Don't you see? The witch must have taken control of Cair Paravel. Oh Edmund!"

"Lucy, if you're right you have got to stay out of sight."

"If I get caught they'll take me down to Edmund."

"Lucy, this would mean that Edmund's part is done, if you get caught the pair of you will be killed. I don't want to watch you die, Lu."

There was a pause as Lucy met Caspian's eyes, pleasantly shocked.

"Either of you."

"If Edmund dies, I die. We have to get him out of there before it's too late, for both of us."

"I won't let that happen, Lucy. We're going to get Edmund out. I promise."

Lucy nodded, taking Caspian's warm hand into her suddenly cold one.

*x*

As Edmund stood in the throne room he suddenly realised for the first time that he was, truly, scared. Scared of what would happen, what had happen and what could happen because of him. He was shaking as he took small steps closer and closer to the ice covered throne that held the woman of his nightmares.

"Edmund, dearest, come here."

He took a few shuddering breaths, stepping forward as slowly as he could, stopping for a few seconds whenever he could and staring around the room in hopes of finding a friendly face. There were none. No one to give him any kind of support. He longed to have Lucy beside him, if they were facing danger they should be together, that's what she had always told him and suddenly he agreed, whatever the danger they were always so much stronger when they were together, some kind of twin thing he supposed.

"Edmund, I'm waiting, you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

Reluctantly Edmund picked up the pace, reaching his 'mother' within a few seconds.

"Bow, sweetheart, I am Queen after all."

"No."

"What was that, dearest?"

"Peter is King."

"Did no one tell you? Peter is dead."

Her words sliced through Edmund like a knife, worse than any physical pain and it would never heal. It was all his fault. He had made the whole thing possible. Bile rose in his throat and he dropped to his knees.

"Get up, now, stupid child."

Edmund raised his head.

"No one is going to come and save you, Edmund. They didn't want you and now they are rid of you. Dear Lucy can finally get on with her life, or not, whichever the case may be. Now, you are going to be helpful. I think it's time to reveal the little prince of Narnia, dearest son of Frank and Helen survived, don't you, Edmund?"

Edmund narrowed his eyes as he was hoisted to his feet by his former jailors, the Minotaurs.

"I will be the acting regent for you, dearest and, if some dreadful ill fortune was to befall the royal family and you were to die childless…well, then I would become Queen."

"Susan would be next in line."

"Then I'd hate for some terrible accident to befall her."  
>Edmund shook his head, he couldn't let her get away with her plans, he just couldn't. If Peter really was dead, it was his fault, he had to take responsibility for his actions and prevent any more harm befalling his family. It was time for him to face up to his past actions; every single one of them, there would be no more hiding away, running from his problems or those of his family and friends.<p>

"You will not defy me, Edmund. You will soon become of little use to me, so if you want to stay alive you will learn to respect me and do as I say. Better yet, I could let you live long enough to see your dear twin die a slow and painful death. Do you want that, dear?"


	30. King?

Lucy waited for Caspian's signal and nodded as she saw it. She moved slowly towards where he was standing with the guard, a sorrowful look on her face as she reached them.

Caspian acted surprised to see the youngster walking towards him, he pointed in her direction making the guard look towards her.

"Excuse me; are you the person in charge of the dungeons?"

The man nodded. He looked younger up close, nervous and unsure of himself making Lucy feel suddenly guilty for using him as part of their plan but there was nothing else for it. If this was the only way to get to Edmund then this was the way they would use.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"My papa has been in prison for a crime he did not commit for months now, Mama is sick and my brothers and sisters are starving. Please-," She choked back tears before meeting the young man's concerned eyes. "I have to see him, I beg of you. No one will let me see my papa, I need his advice. He is a doctor you see; at least he was…Oh please!"

She dropped into his arms, ignoring Caspian's quizzical look.

"Madam, please. Calm down, you're causing a scene."

Caspian cleared his throat. "Couldn't you let her in for a few minutes? Children need fathers."

The guard sighed. "The regent will not like it. There is a prisoner of particular importance, your majesty; visitors have been banned in case anyone in cohorts with him gets in."

Caspian nodded. "I understand that, but all this girl wants is to see her father. If it comforts you I'll escort her myself."

Lucy looked at them both in turn with watery eyes, praying to Aslan that the guard would take pity on her and her situation. She breathed out deeply as he nodded, moving aside to allow access to the prison cells behind the heavy door.

"What do we do now?" Lucy whispered, squinting to see Caspian in the dim light.

Caspian sighed softly. "We find Edmund and we get him out of here."

Lucy nodded, suddenly allowing the thoughts that she had been pushing to the back of her mind to come forward. "Edmund's not down here. The witch is not going to let him out of her sight; he's too much of a threat to her."

Caspian groaned as he realised Lucy was probably right. "This is going to be far more complicated than we thought, won't it?"

Lucy shook her head. "It's just going to me more dangerous. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. You shouldn't have to be involved. If you want to get out of it you still can, I'll understand you know."

Caspian grabbed Lucy's arm, not gently as she was used to, rather more aggressively than normal and pushed her against the wall. "I'm not going to let you go in there all alone. You'll get yourself killed and I'm not going to let that happen."

Lucy let out a shaky laugh. "So you're not going then?"

Caspian also laughed, more awkwardly than usual. "I suppose not, no."

She patted his arm lightly as he let her go, moving to his side and proceeding forward in what she hoped was the direction of the throne room.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the main hallways of the palace and as much as Lucy tried to stay focused she couldn't help but imagine the man and woman from the portrait of her parents walking down the hall, arm in arm as they delighted in sharing stories of their children's escapades. A solitary tear slid down her face as she smiled sadly.

"What is it, Lu?"

Lucy sniffled before answering. "I was just thinking; my parents used to walk down these halls. Caspian, this was their home. This is where Edmund and I were born."

Caspian smiled slowly. "They would be so proud of you, of all four of you."

"I hope you're right, Caspian. I really do."

*x*

Edmund twitched in his sleep, waking up slowly as the sunlight trickled in through the window of the room he was now staying in. He looked around it, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he sat up groggily.

Lord Scrubb had clearly made very few changes to the rooms; other than clearly new paint on the windows Edmund could not see any, at least obvious, changes. The room looked as it must have when the King and Queen, his parents, had been alive. He felt a pang of regret that he was seeing their home in such awful circumstances and a further pang of guilt as he remembered his father might still have been alive if it hadn't been for him, or the fact that he was convenient to a cruel witch's plans.

Having been given more freedom as supposed King of Narnia to roam the corridors of the palace he had become as well acquainted with the place as one could when given only a few days to explore it. He opened the light wood door, feeling strangely more complete than he had since he had been forced to leave Lucy behind on that beach, certainly more whole than he had the previous night. It was a strange feeling that he only ever felt when Lucy was nearby. As he stepped through the door he stopped in his tracks, stunned by the sight that was right in front of him. It couldn't be possible; he would not allow himself to believe the trickery his eyes were presenting him.

*x*

Lucy gasped as Edmund stepped through the door, relief and hope coursing through her as they stood, completely motionless, staring at each other in shock.

He looked thinner than he had when she had last seen him, bruised and battered but still her Edmund, the moody, confusing and compassionate twin that completed her. "Edmund!"

"Lu?"

At the sound of his voice she couldn't stand still and threw herself towards him, grateful when she felt his somewhat uneasy arms catch her. "I've missed you; I've missed you so much!"

"I'm so sorry."

Lucy shook her head before turning to Caspian who was standing uncomfortably a few centimetres away, watching the scene unfold with cautious interest.

"Lucy, there's something you need to know."

"King Edmund?"

Lucy looked from the servant to her brother, more confused than she had felt for a very, very long time. "_King_?"

Edmund shrugged his shoulders apologetically.


	31. Mortem Edmundo

Lucy walked as calmly as she could behind her brother, resisting the urge to cling to him like the little girl she had not been for months. She had to be brave, suck up her fear and face the witch next to Edmund. Looking at her brother's face gave her a strange sense of pride; his new title may have belonged to Peter, but Edmund had stopped walking around as if terrified someone would attack him for simply being there. He now walked with purpose and power. In fact he looked almost more kingly than Caspian, who was walking beside Edmund, his dark eyes darting around the room, looking for a way out, his mind clearly working to think up a clear battle strategy.

"Edmund, dearest. You brought guests?"

Lucy shivered at the ice-cold eeriness of the witch's voice. It literally froze her to the very core and made her teeth chatter.

"Naturally," Edmund replied coolly, his calm façade convincing even to his sister who could clearly see his hands shaking.

"I now have both twins here with me, how wonderful." She smiled, her thin lips pulling upwards at the corners in a painful looking grimace that suggest she thought it was anything but. "Lucy, sweetheart, come closer."

Lucy glanced nervously at Edmund who nodded, discreetly reaching down to give her hand a comforting squeeze. "Madam?"

"_Queen_, Lucy."

Lucy balled her hands into fists.

"How can you possibly be Queen if Edmund is the King? Surely you are not married to him."

Lucy smiled weakly at Caspian, silently thanking him for the support.

"Edmund's title is simply for appearances, dear."

Lucy nodded sharply, processing the cold words.

"You aren't the prettiest lady in the world, are you?"

The words stung Lucy but she refused to let it show. "Aslan teaches us that outward beauty is not everything. You must have a good heart to match. A person maybe truly beautiful on the outside but absolutely repulsive if one looks deep enough."

"You do not mention that name again." The inhumanly beautiful face was pulled into a hatred fuelled sneer. "Ever."

Edmund looked backwards at Caspian who appeared to be counting under his breath.

"Sit, all three of you."

"I'd rather not if it's all the same." Lucy turned to Caspian who was looking at Edmund in shock; this development was obviously not part of his master plan.

The witch, on the other hand, turned in his direction, her former smile turning frosty and faltering rapidly.

"Sit. Down."

"I'm afraid you cannot tell me what to do anymore, _mother_. I am King after all."

The faltering smile grew in strength. "Even a King must bow sometimes, Edmund."

Edmund grunted suddenly as if battling against a heavy weight pressing on his back.

"Ed!" Lucy cried, darting forward.

Caspian wrapped an arm around her waist, forcing her against his chest. "What's happening?" she squealed, struggling feebly against him.

"Magic, Lucy," he murmured, his mouth pressed against her hair muffling his words slightly.

Edmund groaned weakly, barely staying upright as he fought against the invisible weight on his back.

"Give up, Edmund!"

Lucy almost sobbed when she noticed Edmund smiling despite the sweat dripping from his forehead. "Give up my brother's throne."

The witch screamed, flying from the throne advancing towards the still struggling Edmund.

"Stay away from him!"

No one looked at her, even the multiple guards remained still as the witch continued her rapid advance on Lucy's twin., afraid to interrupt lest her wrath befell them. Edmund turned to shake his head at her.

Lucy struggled against Caspian's restraining arms as panic filled her, preventing her from breath adequately. "Please!"

Caspian shook his head. "I can't."

Edmund shook his head once again, glaring at the 'queen' with pure hatred. His expression shook Lucy; she had never seen a person so furious.

"Why not? She'll kill him. Can't you see that?" Lucy demanded desperately. With every passing second Edmund's chances of survival looked slimmer.

"I promised him."

"What? When?"

"On the walk here, when you stopped to look at the portraits of your parents."

Lucy stopped struggling. Staring in horror as the witch raised her wand high above Edmund's head.

Edmund rolled out of the way as it crashed into the ground, kicking a nearby Minotaur between his legs and taking his sword in a series of perfectly fluid motions. There was a feral snarl of fury as the pair tried to land blows on one another.

Lucy began weeping openly as the wand neared Edmund's heart. He swatted it away with what seemed to be no effort despite the fact he had begun to sweat heavily.

The sword crashed into the witch's weapon, shattering it as the witch shrieked, thrusting the now broken end into Edmund's gut.

Lucy bawled as she never had before, collapsing in Caspian's arms, narrowly missing hitting her head on the as his sturdy arm caught her.

"Stay still," he hissed, letting her arm go as he snuck up behind the enraged 'queen'.

With a swift blow Caspian buried his sword in her back, earning himself an ear splitting screech as the sorceress fell to the floor in a mangled heap. Caspian stood over the motionless body panting heavily.

The guards looked taken aback, dropping their formerly drawn weapons.

"Edmund!" Lucy breathed, struggling to her feet.

Her twin was groaning and writhing in pain. "Lu," he whispered hoarsely. "Lucy, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, biting on her lip to prevent herself drowning him in tears. "You did it, Edmund. You stopped her."

Edmund frowned, pointing a shaking hand at Caspian. "Thank you. I'm sorry I'll never get the chance to repay you."

Caspian grunted, moving closer to inspect the younger boy's wounds. The wound itself was not life threatening but she could tell the magic the wand had passed into him was doing his body serious harm.

"Edmund, I can't lose you."

His dark eyes filled with tears as he took her hand, bringing it to his chest. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I'm so scared, Lu."

"Aslan's country is nothing to fear, Ed. It's just another adventure," she promised thickly, squeezing his hand as his dark eyes closed. "I'm not scared for me, I'm worried about you. I didn't even think what the consequences might be for you."

**XXX**

**A/N **Sorry, this is rather depressing and I know it's been a long time since I wrote anything. I just didn't have any inspiration and the lack of reviews for the last three chapters was really disheartening. On a more positive note…if you read below, Emily has left you a message. Hopefully it might make you smile, or fear for your safety…either way…enjoy x

CHARLIE SIMPSON TWEETED ME THREE TIMES AND HE'S FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE ALL THE TIME. THIS IS NOT CREEPY. EDMUND'S GONNA DIE DOO DOO DOO DOOO DOOO DOOOOOOO. BUT THAT'S ALL COOL BECAUSE CHARLIE LOVES ME AND HE WANTS ME TO HAVE HIS BABIES. HE DOES NOT WANT TO HAVE MY BABIES, HE WANTS ME TO HAVE HIS BABIES BECAUSE HE LOVES ME. I KNOW THIS BECAUSE HE TWEETED ME THREE TIMES AND HE'S FOLLOWING ME. ERGO HE LOVES ME. SIMPLE. AAAAAAND EDMUND'S GONNA DIE DOO DOO DOOO DOO DOO. AND GWYNETH DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS BECAUSE SHE'S STUPID DOO DOO DOO DOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. AND KIM IS GOING TO KEEP THIS IN HER TOTES AMAZE BALLS STORY BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME. BUT NOT AS MUCH AS CHARLIE LOVES ME. HE WANTS ME TO HAVE HIS BABIES EVENTUALLY, NOT RIGHT NOW THOUGH. AND KIM'S MEAN. CHARLIE'S NOT MEAN. CHARLIE LOVES ME LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS LIKE JELLY TOTS. NO I'M NOT DONE. SHUT UP KIM, STOP ASKING ME IF I'M DONE. I'M NOT DONE. CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I'M NOT DONE? DUH! ANYWAY…. JASMINE IS NOW GOING TO READ MY AMAZING STORY… SHE'D BETTER APPRECIATE IT. EVEN IF NO ONE ALSE DOES CHARLIE DOES BECAUSE CHARLIE LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE! KIM LOVES THE WHITE BACKGROUND BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE A TABLE…. ON THE OTHER HAND CHARLIE LOVES ME. BUT I'M NOT HAPPY. I WANT JENS TO LOVE ME TOO. HE DOESN'T TWEET ME BACK OR FOLLOW ME SO I'M GOING TO DO WHAT CAITLIN JUST SUGGESTED AND GO TO THE HIMALAYAS WHERE I CAN MARRY BOTH JENS AND CHARLIE AND HAVE ALL THEIR BABIES SO NOBODY ELSE CAN BECAUSE CHARLIE LOVES ME AND JENS WILL LEARN TO IN TIME. HE WON'T HAVE A CHOICE. AND AND AND AND AND CAITLIN IS SILLY BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT I ALWAYS TAKE A PET MOUSE WITH ME TO THE TOILET. NOW MY ARM IS STARTING TO ACHE SO I WILL STOP. FOR NOW….. ON SECOND THOUGHTS, JUST THOUGHT YOU'D ALL LIKE TO KNOW I'M ADDICTED TO CHICKEN NUGGETS. AND CHARLIE. KIM IF YOU DELETE THIS WHILE I'M GONE I WILL KILL YOU.


	32. Aslan

The seconds ticked by painfully slowly for Peter. He looked towards the large, ridiculously ornate door. It was a new addition to the palace, ordered by Lord Scrubb during his reign as Protector. Peter scoffed.

A small faun popped his head round the door. "They are ready for you, sire."

Peter nodded briskly, taking a deep breath before making his entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Cair Paravel, I present to you King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia."

The walk to the throne was slow, the seconds turned into hours as he sat down, not meeting the eyes of any of those gathered in the throne room.

"Welcome one and all. I am sorry we are here under such tragic circumstances. However, it is important that," here Peter choked, unable to say the next four words. "Edmund's sacrifice is remembered."

There was a soft sob from the audience. The young king did not have to look up to it was his sister. "Thanks to Ed-E-Edmund, we are free to live in peace, finally released from the fear the witch had us living in. It is for this reason that my council and I have made the decision to announce the day of Edmund's death a national remembrance day so that my brother's loss is never forgotten."

A few minutes later Peter sank against the wall of the hallway, finally allowing the tears he had been holding back for days to fall.

"He was a brave boy."

Peter looked up at the familiar voice. "He was. Too brave, really."

Lilliandil laughed. "I suppose he was. He really loved you, Peter. No matter what you said, no matter what you did, he loved you. You can't keep beating yourself up over the past."

Peter nodded. "He left me letter, you know. The guards found it after his burial. There was a small pile, one for each of us along with Tumnus and Coriakin." Peter delved into his tunic pocket producing a small piece of battered parchment. "Read it out."

Peter,

_I'm not going to put on any airs and graces, you're not Susan and you know better than to expect that from me. I have a feeling that if you're reading this I probably carried out one of the stupid plans I've been forming this past week. I hope that I succeeded and you aren't reading this in one of the cells. That would be an utter waste._

_The reasons behind what I did are not important, it is only important that I did, well whatever I did that led to you reading this letter. It shows how much I believed you would be a great king. I knew it from the moment we met, okay maybe not the exact moment, the moment we were 'reunited'. There was something regal about you, Pete, you're born to be a King and a great one at that. Do me proud and promise not to blame yourself for any of this. Just be the, well, do not let this go to your head, magnificent King you were meant to be. Oh, and for pity's sake, marry Lili._

_Your brother,_

Edmund.

Lilliandil let out a sob followed by a small laugh.

"Lil, I know I was stupid and wrong, but I love you, so much and I can't imagine being King of you're not my Queen."

"Then marry me," Lilliandil whispered, slipping her arms around Peter's neck and planting a swift kiss on his check.

"Only because Ed wanted me to."

Lilliandil swatted at him playfully, secretly happy to see him smiling again. It had been months since she had seen a genuine smile.

***x***

"Edmund!"

Susan darted across the room, grabbing Lucy's flailing arm. "Shhh, Lucy. It's going to be okay."

"Please! Please!"

"It's just-" Susan stopped short. She had been about to say 'it's just a dream'. This time it clearly was not. Losing Edmund had been no dream. She smoothed Lucy's sweaty hair from her forehead and turned to the physician.

"How is she coping?"

The aged man looked sadly at Susan. "Aside from the flashbacks? I am sorry your majesty but she is not doing well. My medicines are not working, ma'am, it is almost as if the Princess does not want to recover."

"Oh Lucy."

"I am sorry, my lady."

"Will you give me a moment alone with her, please?"

The man nodded, leaving the room silently.

"Lucy, please listen to me. You have to get better, for all of us. We can't lose you both. Edmund didn't want this to happen to you. Lu, come back for Edmund. He sacrificed himself so that we would live... Please."

Susan sniffed quietly, kissing Lucy's forehead gently wiping away the tears that dripped from her nose. She looked back sadly as she left, wiping away the still-falling tears more harshly than she had intended making her skin ache in protest. "Please, Lu."

Four months had elapsed since Edmund's death by the time Lucy awakened. For the first time in weeks there was no one hovering over her sick-bed when she opened her eyes. She flinched as memory after memory attacked her making her breath come out in short, ragged breaths. The light shining through the window bathed her in gold for a moment.

"I'm sorry I wasn't braver," she whispered, her eyes falling on the golden statue of Aslan that guarded the infirmary. She felt a rush of warmth and sighed, her worries dissolved suddenly and when she turned back to look at the door she was startled to see the Great Lion himself by her bedside.

"Aslan."

"Dear One."

"Oh Aslan," she breathed; reaching out to bury her fingers in his mane before realising what she had been doing and pulling back. "I'm sorry."

The Lion stepped forward to meet her watery eyes. "There is nothing to apologise for, Dear One. What has passed cannot be changed no matter how much we wish it could."

"Aslan," Lucy began hesitantly, digging her nails into her palms nervously. "If I'd done more, when Edmund was fighting the witch, would he have lived?"

Aslan's golden eyes grew sad. "We can never know what might have been, Lucy. All we can know is what has happened and hope that we will learn from it."

"Is Edmund in your country now, is he happy?"

There was a low rumble in Aslan's throat that sounded almost like a laugh to Lucy who smiled cautiously in return. "I can tell you only your own story, Edmund's is his own and for his own ears. However, as you are twins…Yes."

Lucy nodded despite the confusing answer; He could have been confirming either of her questions. "Thank you."

"Now you must promise me something, Dear One. You will stop fighting against the medicines of the physician."

Lucy looked up from her palms ashamedly. "Yes, Aslan."

He looked into her eyes for a moment before breathing softly on her face. His golden breath hit her skin like waves of satin, effortlessly removing her negative thoughts and curing her wounds.

By the time Lucy had opened her eyes Aslan had gone, leaving her alone to consider his words.

**XXX**

**A/N **I know, it's far too short but I quite like it and I didn't want to try to drag it out a ruin it…the next chapter is the final one so make the most of it and please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter…


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

In the years after Edmund's death, the remaining Pevensies tried to continue with their lives. They were never going to go back to the way they had been before, nor would they be able to return to living as they had before Edmund had arrived on Coriakin's island. They had to try to settle for something new entirely, a way to survive without Edmund but ensure he was never forgotten.

In the weeks that followed Peter's wedding, he commissioned a golden statue of his brother that was to be displayed in the courtyard of Cair Paravel, in full view of the lower cities and the palace itself. It was all he could do for the brother he had abandoned when he was needed the most. Despite Edmund's letter, he couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened. Edmund had only left the sanctuary of Coriakin's island after Peter had killed the wolf. He still did not understand the true significance of his actions; he had only considered the threat to the lives of his younger siblings, but it was clear to him he had crossed some boundary that day. A decision he could never take back.

"Daddy!"

Peter turned from the statue, holding his arms out to the little girl running towards him. "Steady, sweetheart!"

She snuggled into his arms, stroking his beard with her chubby little hand. "What are you doing out here, Daddy?"

"Thinking."

"About Uncle Edmund?"

Peter nodded smiling. "You're very perceptive, Helena."

Helena beamed at the praise. "Oh, Mummy told me to come find you. Mr Tumnus has been asking for you."

The young king nodded, setting his young daughter on the floor and taking her hand in his as he led her towards the throne room.

"Your majesty."

Peter ushered Helena towards her mother as he addressed the bowing faun. "Tumnus, you've known me since I was a boy, just Peter is fine, I hate to keep having to remind you."

"Of course."

"What is it Tumnus, surely you're not here just to discuss my title?"

"No, I was rather hoping you would grant me a favour."

"A favour, Tumnus?"

"Perhaps 'favour' is the wrong word. Peter, I humbly come to ask your permission to marry."

"Tumnus! You never told us you were in a relationship," Lilliandil remarked from behind them, lifting Helena as she spoke.

"I am sorry, my Lady, but it is fairly recent. Only, I have loved this particular lady for quite some time."  
>Peter smiled at his childhood mentor. "What's her name, Tumnus?"<p>

The faun flushed slightly, bowing his head before answering. "Talinusa, my Lord. I'm sure you remember her."

The king nodded, vaguely recalling the lady faun. "Of course, Tumnus. You may have my permission, I wish you great happiness together."

"Thank you. How are your sisters, Sire? I rarely see them anymore."

Peter sighed. "That is not surprising, I rarely see Lucy anymore myself. She's been in Telmar for almost seven years now, she's close to celebrating her eighteenth birthday."

"My goodness, has it been that long?"

"I know. Two years she's been married."

"I'm sure Caspian is treating her well."

Peter laughed half-heartedly. "I hope so…for his sake. I await the day I receive word of a royal Telmarine pregnancy with horror…"

Tumnus smiled sadly. "My the years do fly by, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. I am a father and soon to be an uncle for the second time."

"Susan?"

Lilliandil nodded silently. "Merlin sent us a letter a few months ago, I thought you knew?"

"No, your majesty, I was not told."

"Yes, little Edmund's to be a big brother within the next few weeks."

Tumnus smiled. "Wish her all the best. I'm afraid the court physician is expecting me."

"Of course, congratulations, Tumnus."

The faun grinned, bowing before leaving the throne room.

Lilliandil smiled after him, wandering over to Peter while trying not to wake Helena who had dozed off on her shoulder. "He seemed happy."

"He just found out he can get married, of course he did." He bent down to kiss her cheek gently. "Do you want me to take her to the nursery?"

The Queen nodded, gently passing the little girl to her husband. "Oh, Peter?"

"Yes, darling?"

"How would you feel about giving Helena a brother or sister?"

Peter looked confused for a moment before beaming. "Lili, are you?"

The half-star nodded smiling brightly causing her usually muted glow to increase.

**XXX**

**A/N** That's it…Separation is over…I really cannot believe it. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It's been a great ride…my longest completed fanfic so far! Please R&R to let me know, it would be great to know if you have any criticisms or praises either one will be great. My next fanfic is in the works, it is another Narnia one and I don't want to spoil anything but it is to be a Caspian/Lucy piece…


End file.
